Un mariage inattendu
by bleugus
Summary: Un mariage inattendu, deux vies qui se rencontrent et se mêlent…l'amour où on ne l'attend pas … DR/HP,RW/BZ,MF/OD,SB/SS
1. Chapter 1

**Voici une nouvelle fiction ^^ j'espère que le premier chapitre vous plaira. Je me suis inspiré d'un livre Harlequin ^^**

**Je remercie ma béta :Sailorslayer d'avoir corriger ce chapitre**

Un mariage inattendu

Chapitre 1

Draco Malefoy leva machinalement les yeux du dossier qu'il étudiait et sursauta : derrière la paroi vitrée de la salle de réunion directoriale, un jeune homme habillé en blanc et à l'air désespéré était en train de longer le couloir. Aie ! Un des mariés qui prenait la poudre d'escampette ! Cette journée calamiteuse allait-elle tourner à la catastrophe ?

Un appel retentit dans le haut-parleur du couloir.

— **Harry Evans est prié de revenir au maquillage**. **Harry Evans au maquillage, immédiatement !** Lança une voix que Draco reconnut, malgré son agressivité inhabituelle, comme celle de la directrice de production de charme et désir. Impossible de se tromper sur le sens du gémissement qui s'échappa des lèvres du jeune marié, ni sur la panique lisible dans ses yeux verts

— **On dirait qu'on vous cherche**, déclara Draco en s'avançant vers Harry

— **Je ne veux pas y retourner**, protesta Harry

Il caressa un instant l'idée de le laisser partir. Il haïssait ce concept inepte de mariage télévisuel. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les femmes aimaient tant les histoires comportant des homosexuels et pourtant elles composaient la grande partie de son audimat.

Draco secoua la tête.

Quelle erreur d'avoir confié la direction de la chaîne à Blaise pendant son séjour en France ! Pour avoir réussi à mettre sur pied cette émission insensée en quatre semaines, son meilleur ami devait l'avoir dans la tête depuis des mois. Quand Draco était rentré, deux jours plus tôt, toute la station ne parlait plus que d' « _Enlacez__le marié_ ».

Il aurait, bien sur, pu annuler le programme, mais les actionnaires de la famille l'auraient encore accusé de vouloir tout régenter. Il avait donc jugé qu'il valait mieux laisser les choses suivre leur cours, pour convaincre ensuite New Frimousse d'investir son argent dans un programme de meilleure qualité. Le son étouffé du haut-parleur leur parvint depuis le couloir.

— **Harry Evans est attendu sur le plateau. Si quelqu'un a aperçu Harry Evans, il est prie d'en avertir la production immédiatement.**

Il jeta un coup d'œil au téléphone pose sur la grande table

.

— **Vous n'allez pas faire ça**, se récria Harry.

Oh que si ! Et il l'aurait fait immédiatement, s'il n'avait pas été persuadé que le jeune homme terrorisé allait prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il avait une heure d'émission en direct à assurer,

bon sang ! On avait promis ces mariages en direct aux téléspectateurs, et il allait s'employer à leur offrir le meilleur show possible. Pas question donc qu'un marié manque à l'appel !

— **Ca vous embêterait que je rassure l'équipe sur votre sort ?**

— **Qui êtes-vous? **demanda Harry d'un ton méfiant.

— **Draco Malefoy**, répondit-il sans éveiller la moindre lueur d'intérêt dans le regard du jeune homme. Il ne devait pas lire la presse people, qui venait de le déclarer célibataire le plus en vue de New York !

— **Je suis le directeur de la chaîne**, ajouta-t-il.

Aussitôt, il bondit joyeusement sur ses pieds, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants, tandis qu'une délicieuse fossette se creusait sur sa joue.

— **Alors vous allez pouvoir me sauver, me faire quitter l'émission ! **S'exclama-t-il avec espoir.

— **Dites-moi plutôt quel est votre problème ?** éluda-t-il.

— **Ah ! Vous refusez de m'aider**, répondit Harry, subitement assombri. **Oh, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je trouverai bien une solution,** ajouta-t il en se rasseyant.

Sa vulnérabilité n'échappait cependant pas à Draco. Il n'avait aucun goût pour ce genre de créature fragile.

— **Alors vous ne voulez plus vous marier, c'est ça ?**

— **Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est que je me suis trouvé dans une situation désespérée. Sinon, vous vous doutez bien que je n'aurais pas eu recours à **_**Enlacez le marié**__**.**_

A première vue, Harry n'avait rien d'un désespéré. Les yeux humides et brillants, les joues rougies par le tour intime que prenait la conversation, il était au contraire très attirant.

— **C'est votre fiancé qui pose problème ?**

— **Cédric est presque parfait**, objecta-t-il en secouant la tête. **Il est gentil, mignon, honnête... On s'amuse bien tous les deux.**

— **Ca parait formidable, dites-moi !** fit chaleureusement Draco**. Et si on retournait au studio pour que vous puissiez épouser cette perle rare ?**

D'accord, cela manquait peut-être de subtilité.

— **Et qu'est-ce que vous faites de l'amour ? **demanda Harry

Pris d'une migraine subite, Draco tourna la tête

— **Et vous ?** Commença-t-il avec circonspection pour gagner du temps**. Comment voyez-vous ****l'amour ****?**

Il observa avec soulagement qu'à cette question le jeune homme se laissait aller contre les coussins, plus détendu, comme s'il venait de l'entreprendre sur son sujet favori.

— **J'aime Cédric, et il m'aime aussi. Sinon, on ne se serait pas fiancés, n'est-ce pas ?** déclara-t-il avec une moue.

— **Sans doute,** répondit Draco.

— **Je désire vivre un amour désintéressé, libéré des incertitudes, et si je suis honnête avec moi-même je dois reconnaître que ce que nous partageons, Cédric et moi, n'y ressemble pas,** conclut-il. **Etes-vous marie ?**

Est-ce qu'il avait une tête de masochiste ? Harry n'attendit pas la réponse pour continuer sur sa lancée, comme si c'était un soulagement pour lui de confier ses doutes à quelqu'un.

— **Cédric et moi, nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble à l'université et on s'est retrouves fiancés après notre diplôme. Il y a deux ans de ça.**

— **Chaque fois qu'on a planifié une date de mariage, il s'est passé quelque chose pour venir tout chambouler. Mais moi je n'en peux plus.**

Il le sentait prêt à craquer de nouveau.

— **Harry !** s'exclama d'une voix furibonde une des assistantes de production, depuis le pas de la porte.

Pas trop tôt, pensa-t-il tandis que Harry se levait d'un bond.

— **Vous voilà enfin !** claironna l'assistante en jetant à Draco un regard de complicité exaspéré.

— **On vous attend au maquillage,** lança Draco. **Dépêchez-vous**.

— **J'ai adoré discuter avec vous**, déclara Harry, lui adressant soudain un franc sourire qui révéla l'éclat particulier de ses yeux vert.

— **Au revoir, Harry. Bonne chance.**

Harry ferma les yeux pour tacher de se persuader qu'il n'était pas en train de commettre une folie. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il découvrit que Draco se trouvait juste dans son champ de vision, tout près de la camera qu'il était supposé ne pas regarder. Il le fixait d'un air soucieux. Même sans le regarder, il savait qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

Il réunit tout son courage pour lui adresser un sourire rassurant qui signifiait : _Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas m'effondrer_, agrémenté d'un petit signe de la main.

Il lui retourna son salut d'un geste bref et nerveux. Un assistant de production vint alors fixer un micro, cachant Draco à sa vue. Quand il se retira, celui-ci avait disparu.

Il ressentit alors un étrange sentiment de solitude. Puis vint le compte à rebours.

Pansy Parkinson, l'animatrice, s'examina une dernière fois dans la glace, et … le direct commença. Il fallut à Harry un terrible effort de volonté pour ne pas s'esquiver du plateau, tandis que Pansy se dirigeait vers lui.

— **Mesdames et messieurs,** annonça alors Sally, **je vous présente Harry Evans, qui arrive directement de Londres pour participer à notre émission.**

— **Harry a vingt-cinq ans. Il souhaite devenir romancier**, ajouta Pansy. **Que souhaiteriez-vous écrire, Harry ?**

— **Des livres**, répondit-il, la tête a l'envers.

— **Et votre fiancé Cédric ? Parlez-nous donc un peu de vous deux.**

— **On s'est rencontrés sur le campus et on s'est fiancés quand on a eu nos diplômes, **débita Harry, raide comme une marionnette.

Il inspira lentement par le nez, tandis que Pansy se tournait vers le public, essayant sans succès de soulever son enthousiasme.

— **Qu'est-ce que vous dites de ça, les amis ? Ils sont amoureux depuis le campus !**

Mais l'animatrice ne réussit qu'à déclencher quelques applaudissements polis. Les gens devaient sentir que ce n'était pas l'histoire d'amour du siècle.

— **Harry, dites-nous ce que vous aimez chez Cédric.**

— **Euh, il est… euh…,** bégaya-t-il, l'esprit vide, tandis que le sourire de Pansy se transformait en rictus. **Il est très honnête,** finit- il par dire. **Et très beau aussi**.

Il y eut un grand silence. Pour l'amour du ciel, qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient de plus ?

— **Je le connais depuis toujours et… j'ai du mal à imaginer être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je désire absolument me marier, **reprit-il, avant d'ajouter

avec une emphase ridicule et bien tardive : **et avec Cédric**. Le studio retentit une fois de plus des accords de la Marche nuptiale, tandis que Cédric faisait son entrée de l'autre cote de la scène.

Il sembla soudain transformé en statue de sel, effectua des yeux le tour du plateau, aperçut les deux couples installés sur le canapé, entendit la foule scander : « Cédric, Cédric, Cédric » et, découvrant enfin Harry, il se mit à progresser vers lui au ralenti, comme s'il était trainé par une force implacable.

— **Cédric,** roucoula Pansy. **Soyez le bienvenu à **_**Enlacez le marié**_**,**** l'émission où l'on peut épouser l'homme de ses rêves,** ajouta-t-il en désignant Harry. **Est-ce qu'il n'est**

**pas magnifique ?**

Cédric fit un effort démesuré pour réussir à articuler un mot.

— **Oui.**

Harry, soulagé, sentit les battements affolés de son cœur retrouver un rythme plus normal.

Ouf ! Tout allait bien se terminer.

— **Cédric, votre grand moment est arrivé,** déclara Pansy. **Il vous suffit de faire votre demande, et vous pourrez épouser Harry immédiatement,** l'encouragea-t-elle chaleureusement.

Cédric semblait hésiter.

Harry lui adressa ce qu'il pensait être un sourire plein d'amour, en espérant que cela n'apparaisse pas comme une supplication pathétique. Mais il n'avait toujours pas l'air de se décider.

— **Cédric, est-ce que vous n'allez pas demander à Harry de vous épouser ? **Redemanda Pansy, du ton d'une mère qui tance un enfant récalcitrant.

— **Non !** répondit enfin Cédric, haut et clair.

A suivre….


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews ^^**

**Pour répondre à EMMA: j'ai bien mis en gras que je n'avais pas de Béta d'où les fautes. J'ai aussi précisé que je me suis inspirée d'un livre, le fait qu'il y a des" ELLE" c'est que quand j'ai écris je me mets à la place de mes personnages dont je mets des "elle", et des problèmes d'accords.**

**Maintenant Je remercie ma béta : Sailorslayer d'avoir accepeter de corriger ma fiction.**

**Chapitre 2**

Sur le plateau, où le fameux sourire inoxydable de Pansy s'était évanoui, Cédric s'approcha de Harry pour lui parler à voix basse. C'était sans compter sur le micro.

— **Je ****suis ****désolé,****Harry,****mais ****je ****n****'****ai ****pas ****envie ****de****t****'****épouser,** commença-t-il. **Je ****ne ****t****'****aime ****plus ****assez ****pour ****ça,****mais ****je ****ne ****voulais ****pas ****te ****blesser,**poursuivit-il avant de s'arrêter, réalisant soudain que ses propos étaient en train d'être diffusés devant tout le monde. **Je ****suis ****désolé,** répéta Cédric avant de lui tourner le dos, sans toutefois quitter le plateau, comme s'il n'avait pas fait assez de dégâts comme cela !

Il fallait qu'il agisse et très vite. Il se dirigeât droit sur son meilleur ami Blaise et Théodore Nott, un autre de ses amis chargé de la communication.

— **Draco****!** s'exclama Blaise, paniqué. **Je ****te ****jure ****que ****je ****n****'****avais ****pas ****imaginé ****qu****'****une ****pareille ****chose ****puisse ****se ****produire.**

Aie ! Cela confirmait qu'il n'avait pas prévu de plan de secours.

— **Tu ****crois ****qu****'****il ****va ****s****'****évanouir****?** demanda Théodore pour détourner la conversation.

Suivant le regard de son ami, Draco vit Harry chanceler sur son tabouret. Il s'efforça de faire abstraction du bruit incontrôlé qui s'amplifiait dans son dos pour réfléchir aux mesures à prendre pour sortir d'urgence du chaos.

Premièrement, rétablir le calme sur le plateau, deuxièmement, sortir Harry de cet endroit. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il lui vienne à l'idée de poursuivre la chaine en justice pour humiliation publique.

— **Ordonne ****à ****l****'****équipe ****de ****suivre ****me s****instructions,** lança-t-il à Blaise, qui se hâta servilement de transmettre ses consignes au directeur de plateau, en contact radio permanent avec le réalisateur dans la salle de contrôle. **Théo,****vient ****avec ****moi.**

Les membres du service de sécurité laissèrent Draco monter sur le plateau, et Pansy, dès qu'elle se rendit compte de sa présence, s'approcha de lui d'un pas hésitant.

— **Monsieur,** lança-t-elle en retrouvant son sourire le plus éblouissant. **Bienvenue ****à **_**Enlacez **__**le **__**marié**_**,****L****'****émission****ou****…**

Il fonça sur elle en lui intimant l'ordre muet de couper son micro.

— **Nous ****allons ****rétablir ****la ****situation****… ****Et ****plus ****vite ****que ****ça,** ordonna-t-il dès qu'il fut certain que personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

— **Mais ****comment****?**

— **Ce ****jeune ****homme,** dit-il en désignant Harry, **va ****se ****marier ****ce ****soir.****Même ****si ****c****'****est ****moi ****qui ****doit ****lui ****passer ****la ****bague ****au ****doigt,** ajouta-t-il d'un ton résolu.

— **Vous ****ne ****pouvez ****pas****…**

— **Et ****vous ****allez ****m****'****aider.****Je ****compte ****sur ****vous****!** Trancha Draco en baissant soudainement la voix. **Les ****négociations ****pour ****la ****prolongation ****de ****votre ****contrat****ont ****bien ****lieu ****à ****la ****fin ****du ****trimestre ?**

On ne pouvait dénier à Pansy de solides qualités de pragmatisme Il put presque voir les dollars clignoter dans ses yeux quand elle se tourna à nouveau vers le public en affichant un large sourire, qu'ils étaient les seuls a savoir complètement artificiel.

Elle ouvrit son micro et s'élança.

— **Eh ****bien,****les ****amis,****comme ****vous ****pouvez ****le ****constater,****l****'****amour ****n****'****est ****pas ****un ****long****fleuve ****tranquille.****Qui ****mieux ****que ****Harry ****pourrait ****en ****témoigner****?****Mais ****ne****dit-on ****pas****« un ****de ****perdu,****dix ****de ****retrouvés**** »****?**

**Il se trouve que notre Harry a un admirateur dans ce studio, un homme qui attendait son heure en coulisse — c'est le cas de le dire — pour saisir sa chance de bonheur.**

Quelle avalanche de clichés ! Mais il ne pouvait reprocher à l'animatrice d'utiliser de grosses ficelles, puisqu'elle orientait les choses dans la bonne direction.

— **Mes ****amis,** déclara-t-elle avec une exaltation presque sincère — on voyait qu'elle commençait à se prendre au jeu —, **permettez-moi ****de ****vous ****présenter ****Draco, ****le ****célibataire le plus en vue de New York et, s'il le veut bien, le futur époux de Harry Evans.**

La clameur qu'émit le public semblait plus marquer la confusion que l'enthousiasme, quand Draco se dirigea droit sur Harry, toujours rivé à son tabouret, pour lui prendre les deux mains. Il s'agrippa à lui comme à une bouée.

— **Harry**, déclara-t-il d'une voix forte pour compenser l'absence de micro**,****veux-tu ****m****'****épouser****?**

Il y eut un cri dans l'assistance. Harry le fixait sans rien dire, l'air éberlué. Il se pencha, effleurant de ses lèvres la tendre chair de sa joue.

— **Nous ****allons ****procéder ****à ****un ****faux ****mariage,** lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, avant de reculer et de répéter plus fort, au bénéfice de la foule : **Harry,****je ****t****'****en ****prie,****veux-tu ****m****'****épouser****?**

Harry demeura si longtemps sans réaction qu'il se demanda s'il avait comprit de quoi il retournait. Enfin, il exhala un long soupir et lui adressa un faible sourire.

Alors, le public explosa frénétiquement dans un tapage monstrueux, tandis que Pansy se mettait à hurler dans le micro pour se faire entendre et qu'on annonçait une pause de publicité.

Il avait demandé à son ami Théodore Nott de se faire passer pour un homme de loi pouvant célébrer un mariage. Il devait donner l'illusion d'un vrai mariage, son ami comprit rapidement où il voulait en venir, et quand il les rejoignit sur scène, il arborait un air de dignité solennelle qui contrastait avec la lueur ironique aisément décelable dans ses yeux.

— **Draco ****Malefoy,****voulez-vous ****prendre****…****,**hésita-t-il en jetant un regard interrogateur à Harry.

— **Harry ****Evans**, lui souffla celui-ci.

— **Harry ****Evans ****pour ****époux****?****Pour ****l****'****aimer ****et ****le****c hérir,****pour****…**

— **Oui,** coupa Draco.

— **Parfait,** déclara Théo. **Harry ****Evans,****voulez-vous****…**

— **Oui,** répondit Harry.

— … **prendre ****Draco ****pour ****époux****?**

— **Il ****a ****dit ****oui**, s'irrita Draco, tandis qu'Harry répétait, angoissée :

— **Oui,****je ****le ****veux.**

Théo avait compris le message, il entreprit de boucler l'affaire rapidement.

— **Alors,****euh****…****,** hésita-t-il, un peu perdu, avant de se mettre à improviser. **Marché ****conclu.**

**Vous êtes mari et mari. Vous voilà mariés. Vous pouvez…**

— **Embrasser ****le ****marié****!**Hurla le public en délire.

Pourquoi pas ? Ne venaient-ils pas de parcourir toutes les étapes d'un véritable mariage ?

Draco se tourna vers Harry, qui levait vers lui un visage plein d'attente.

En fait d'attente, Harry espérait surtout en finir. Apres ce baiser, le cauchemar serait terminé, se dit-il pour se donner du courage.

Profondément humilié, il n'aspirait plus qu'à fuir ce maudit plateau et aller se barricader pendant les prochaines décades dans sa maison. La poursuite de son rêve lui avait vraiment couté cher. Se tournant vers Draco Malefoy, il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui faciliter la tache et en finir au plus vite avec cette mascarade. Il ne s'attendait certes pas à ressentir une décharge. Or, quand leurs lèvres se joignirent, le phénomène fut décuplé !

Profondément ébranlé, il dut, pour ne pas chanceler, se retenir aux bras de son partenaire, dont il sentit les muscles se contracter sous l'étoffe du costume. Comme il accentuait son

étreinte pour l'attirer contre lui, il eut un choc en réalisant qu'un désir dévorant l'embrasait tout entier. Il écarquilla les yeux et croisa le regard de Draco où il lut le reflet de son propre désir. La situation devenait embarrassante. Très embarrassante.

Il recula à regret, et, en entendant le murmure d'appréciation de la foule, Harry se mit à rougir.

— **Chers ****téléspectateurs ,****aucun ****d****'****entre ****nous ****n****'****imaginait ****un ****pareil ****dénouement ****quand ****nous ****sommes ****arrivés ****sur ****ce ****plateau****il ****y****a ****une ****heure,** proclama Pansy, très détendue maintenant que l'émission touchait à sa fin. **Mais ****nous ****y ****voilà****:****Harry ****Evans ****et ****Draco ****Malefoy ****sont ****dorénavant ****mariés,****et****ça ****s****'****est****passé ****ici,****sur ****le ****plateau ****d****'**_**Enlacez **__**le **__**marié**_** ! **

Par un accord tacite, Harry et Draco n'attendirent pas d'être harcelés de questions pour fuir directement vers les coulisses.

Harry se laissa choir sur le canapé, essayant vainement de contrôler les tremblements qui l'avaient saisi depuis qu'ils avaient échappé aux regards du public. Comment était-ce possible ?

— **Ca ****va****?** lui demanda son sauveur en le scrutant d'un air méfiant, comme s'il avait affaire à une arme potentiellement dangereuse.

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de se calmer.

— **Ca ****pourrait ****difficilement ****être ****pire,** répondit Harry en s'esclaffant nerveusement.

— **J****'****aurais ****du ****annuler ****ce ****programme ****à ****même ****où ****j****'****en ****ai ****entendu ****parler****!**

Un homme entra dans la pièce, grand et musclé et vêtu d'un austère costume sombre.

—**Quand ****vous ****aurez ****fini ****de ****vous ****disputer ****tous ****les ****deux ****pour ****savoir ****sur ****qui ****rejeter ****la ****responsabilité ****de ****ce ****désastre,****peut-être ****pourrez-vous ****réfléchir ****à ****une ****solution ****pour ****vous ****tirer ****de ****la****?**lança cet homme d'une voix bourrue.

Draco présenta à Harry Marcus Flint, le conseiller juridique de la chaine et son avocat personnel. Celui-ci l'observa avec tant d'acuité et de défiance que ses yeux rivés sur Harry n'étaient plus que des fentes.

— **La ****façon ****dont ****tu****conduis ****ta ****vie ****privée ****ne ****concerne ****que ****toi,****Draco,****mais ****je ****suis ****surpris ****que ****tu ****te ****sois ****marié ****sans ****établir ****de ****contrat ****préalable,** dit l'avocat. **Et ****surtout ****depuis ****quand ****es-tu ****de ****ce ****bord ?.**

— **Je ****ne ****suis ****pas ****gay,**soupira Draco en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

— **Hé****! ****Qu****'****est-ce ****que ****ça ****peut ****faire ****puisque ****c****'****est ****un ****faux ****mariage****?**répliqua Harry, vexé des soupçons de l'avocat. **D****'****ailleurs,****je ****ne ****suis ****pas ****intéressé**, ajouta-t-il, tout en réalisant que si Pansy avait déclaré que Draco était le célibataire le plus en vue de New York, c'est que sa fortune devait être considérable mais la sienne aussi après tout.

— **Monsieur, ****toutes ****les ****femmes ****ou ****hommes ****d****'****aujourd****'****hui****s on t ****intéressés ****quand ****la****somme ****à ****la ****clef ****est ****intéressante,**répliqua l'avocat. **Je ****compatis ****à ****ce ****qui ****vous ****est ****arrivé ****tout ****à ****l****'****heure, ****mais ****si ****vous ****comptez ****prendre ****avantage ****de ****la ****situation ****pour ****plumer ****mon ****client,****je ****vous ****avertis****…**

— **Ca ****suffit**, Marcus, coupa brusquement Draco**.****Ce ****n****'****était ****pas ****un ****vrai ****mariage,****et ****dès ****que ****nous ****aurons ****trouve ****une ****porte ****de ****sortie ****acceptable ****pour ****Harry,****nous ****ferons ****une ****déclaration ****dans ****ce ****sens.**

Eberluée, l'avocat contempla Draco pendant quelques secondes, avant d'éclater d'un rire asthmatique de fumeur invétéré qui mit Harry profondément mal à l'aise.

— **Qu****'****est-ce****qu****'****il ****y ****a****de ****si ****drôle****?**demanda Draco.

— **Si ****je****ne ****m****'****abuse,****c****'****est ****bien****Théodore ****qui ****a ****pratiqué ****la ****petite ****cérémonie ****à ****laquelle ****nous ****venons ****d****'****assister****?**Objecta Marcus, avant d'ajouter, dès que Draco eut acquiescé d'un hochement de tête : **Le ****même****Théodore ****qui, ****il ****y ****a ****quelques ****années,****remplissait ****les ****fonctions ****d****'****adjoint ****au ****bureau ****exécutif ****du ****comté ****de ****Fayette****?**

— **Je ****crois ****bien,**répondit Draco.

—**Alors, ****mon ****ami,****j****'****ai ****une ****nouvelle ****pour ****vous****:****l****'****Etat ****de ****New ****York ****autorise ****les ****anciens ****membres ****des ****bureaux ****des ****comtés, ****autant ****que ****les ****membres ****en ****activité, ****les****juges, ****les ****pasteurs ****et **_**tutti**__**quanti**_**,****à ****célébrer ****les ****mariages,**débita Marcus, les yeux au plafond, comme s'il récitait la loi par cœur. **Et ****contrairement ****à ****la ****plupart ****des ****autres ****Etats,****les ****anciens ****membres ****des ****bureaux ****exécutifs ****des ****comtés ****n****'****ont ****même ****pas ****à ****avoir ****exercé ****leur ****mandat ****dans ****celui ****où ****se ****déroule ****le ****mariage.****Jusqu****'****à ****la ****fin ****de ****ses ****jours ****donc,****notre ****ami ****Théodore ****Nott ****peut ****marier ****légalement ****n****'****importe ****qui ****dans ****tout ****l****'****Etat,****tant ****qu****'****est ****établie ****une ****licence ****de ****mariage,** conclut-il en posant les yeux sur Draco avec un léger sourire, avant d'assener le coup de grâce :**Il ****me ****semble ****que ****vous ****en****aviez ****une, ****non****?**Puis il éclata de nouveau de son rire sifflant.

Draco pressait la main de Harry dans la sienne dans l'attente du début de la conférence de presse. Il se trouvait légalement marié à un homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas ! Et il n'était même pas gay ! L'ironie de la situation ne lui échappait pas. Dire que, jusqu'à présent, il avait montré tant de répugnance à se marier que sa famille avait engagé des poursuites judiciaires contre lui ! Si on pouvait encore rire dans l'au-delà, son père devait se tenir les cotes.

Le plus vite il se sortirait de ce guêpier pour retourner aux vrais problèmes de sa vie, le mieux ce serait, et il comptait sur Marcus Flint, qui s'était déjà mis au travail, pour faire annuler cette union insensée.

— **Surtout, ****garde ****Evans ****sous ****la ****main ****jusqu****'****a ****ce ****que ****je ****reprenne ****contact ****avec ****vous,** lui avait ordonné l'avocat en s'en allant.

Marcus devait redouter que le jeune homme ne s'esquive dans la première banque venue pour y ouvrir un compte joint des qu'il aurait le dos tourné. Si Draco s'était résigné à lui obéir, c'est parce qu'il avait momentanément du abandonner le projet d'évacuer Harry du bâtiment, assiégé de toutes parts par les medias. Heureusement que Théo avait pu se glisser dehors avant l'arrivée de la presse.

Il observa que Harry, qui avait tout à l'heure rougi sous les caméras, était a présent aussi pâle que sa robe. Toujours sous le choc, il n'avait pas discuté les ordres de Marcus.

Une foule de journalistes se pressait maintenant dans le hall... C'était une véritable catastrophe, l'événement se produisait au pire moment : au beau milieu de l'été, quand les journaux n'avaient rien à se mettre sous la dent pour remplir leurs colonnes. Ce mariage allait bénéficier d'une couverture médiatique bien plus large qu'il ne le méritait. Draco n'avait fini par accepter de tenir cette conférence de presse qu'à la condition expresse que les journalistes respectent ensuite leur intimité.

— **C****'****est ****moi ****qui ****parlerai,**signifia-t-il à Harry.

Il avait décidé de communiquer le moins possible tant qu'il ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir sur le plan légal. Tous deux allaient faire profil bas pendant le week-end, et avec un peu de chance le souffle serait retombé lundi. On pouvait espérer qu'à la fin de la semaine l'annonce de l'annulation de leur mariage serait digérée par quelques spectateurs matinaux en même temps que leur café et que sa brève union avec Harry passerait rapidement aux oubliettes.

— _**Enlacez **__**le **__**marié **_**est****l****'****émission ****la****plus ****excitante ****du****moment,** annonça la chargée des relations publiques aux journalistes. **Nous ****nous ****attendons ****à ****une ****très ****forte ****demande ****d'achat des réseaux télévisés à travers tout le pays…**

Arriva le moment où lui et Harry n'eurent plus rien d'autre à faire que de plaquer un sourire crispé sur leurs visages et d'affronter stoïquement les crépitements des flashs et le deferlement de questions.

— **Monsieur ****Malefoy,****est ce ****que ****ce ****mariage ****est ****un ****coup ****pour ****doper ****l****'****audience****?**

— **Harry,****pourquoi ****lui ****avez-vous ****dit ****oui****?**

— **Draco,****combien ****de ****temps ****durera ****ce ****mariage,****d****'****après ****vous****?**

— **Est-ce ****que ****vous ****vous ****aimez****?**

— **Harry, ****que ****pense ****votre****famille ****de ****tout ****ça****?**

A cette question, Draco sentit les doigts de Harry trembler dans sa paume, tandis qu'il lui lançait un regard implorant. Il leva la main pour imposer le silence.

— **Mesdames ****et ****messieurs,** commença-t-il, **comme ****vous ****le ****comprenez ****certainement,****cette ****soirée ****ne ****s****'****est ****pas ****du ****tout ****déroulée ****comme ****nous ****l****'****avions ****projeté.**

Aux gloussements dans la foule, il comprit qu'il les avait mis dans sa poche. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de livrer en pâture aux journalistes de quoi satisfaire leur besoin pressant d'informations en évitant d'exposer Harry à de nouvelles humiliations, et sans toutefois proférer de mensonge.

— **Nous ****vous ****prions**, reprit-il, **de ****respecter ****notre ****intimité ****et****de ****ne ****pas ****chercher ****à ****en ****savoir ****plus ****que ****ce ****que ****je ****vais ****vous ****révéler.****Je ****peux ****vous ****avouer ****que ****Harry ****et ****moi ****nous ****sommes ****rencontrés ****avant ****l****'****émission ****de ****ce ****soir**** — ****juste ****une ****heure ****avant,****en****fait**** — ****et ****que ****je ****l****'****ai ****tout ****de ****suite ****trouvé ****exceptionnel.**

— **Comment ****pourrait-on ****me ****reprocher ****d****'****avoir ****sauté ****sur ****l****'****occasion ****de ****l****'****épouser****?** lança-t-il en se tournant vers la presse, qui l'applaudit chaleureusement.

Heureux de son succès, il se tourna vers Harry en souriant, et il lui retourna son sourire, visiblement soulagé.

— **Hé****! ****Monsieur**, lança un vieux pigiste**.****Qu****'****est-ce ****que ****vous ****diriez ****d****'****embrasser ****le ****marié**** ?**

Aussitôt, les photographes se hâtèrent de préparer leurs objectifs. Voyant cela, Draco adressa une question muette à Harry, qui haussa imperceptiblement les épaules avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Une fois de plus, leurs lèvres se joignirent. Comme la première fois, il n'avait aucunement l'intention d'échanger avec lui plus qu'un baiser furtif pour satisfaire aux exigences des photographes. Et comme la première fois, malgré la foule qui les environnait, Draco fut saisi d'un envoutement étrange et ne put résister à la tentation de glisser la langue entre les lèvres de Harry pour goûter à la douceur de sa bouche. Au profond soupir qu'il exhala, il réalisa que le jeune homme appréciait autant que lui le plaisir de la découverte.

Ce furent les cris sauvages que lançaient les journalistes qui les firent tous deux retomber sur terre.

— **Très ****bien,****les ****amis.****Ce ****sera ****tout ****pour ****aujourd****'****hui**, déclara-t-il.

S'armant à la fois de l'autorité de son regard et de la puissance de ses épaules, il fendit la multitude pour extraire Harry de l'immeuble et le pousser dans la limousine qui les attendait

au-dehors. Harry s'y engouffra en se pelotonnant le plus loin possible et en rassemblant son manteau pour lui faire de la place.

— **Où ****est-ce ****qu****'****on ****va,****maintenant****?** demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

— **Nous ****partons ****pour ****notre ****lune ****de ****miel.**

Il était 22 heures passées quand les nouveaux mariés entrèrent dans la suite Nuptiale d'un hôtel de luxe..

Cette suite dont le tarif atteignait surement plusieurs centaines de dollars la nuit n'était probablement pas prévue initialement dans la lune de miel offerte par la chaîne. Mais une chambre normale n'aurait pas convenu à un couple de jeunes mariés n'ayant pas l'intention de partager la même pièce, et encore moins le même lit. A en juger par la masse de reporters qui les avait suivis depuis la station de télévision et qui était tenue à distance par le portier de l'hôtel— étrange notion du respect de l'intimité d'un jeune couple ! —, Draco et lui n'avaient aucune chance de filer à l'anglaise. Aussi valait-il mieux qu'ils disposent du plus d'espace possible.

Harry se dirigea dans la chambre à coucher et y trouva un lit aux dimensions démesurées, recouvert d'une vaporeuse couette immaculée et de coussins artistiquement disposés. De vrais jeunes mariés auraient mérité un décor un peu plus chaleureux, à son avis. Dans la salle de bains contiguë à la chambre, on retrouvait la même blancheur de la porcelaine et des marbres, en contraste avec l'éclat métallique des éléments en acier.

— **Harry****?** appela Draco depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Le moment tant redouté où il allait lui falloir réfléchir et discuter avec Draco des implications légales de leur union était arrivé. Résigné, il descendit le rejoindre au salon en se demandant comment il allait expliquer la situation à sa famille. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait leur répondre, quand ils exigeraient qu'il retourne sur-le-champ à la maison ? Il n'était pas du tout sur d'avoir le cran de leur résister.

— **Il ****est ****tard ****et ****vous ****devez ****être ****épuisé**, déclara Draco.

**Allez- vous reposer. Nous discuterons de l'annulation demain matin, quand Marcus nous aura fait part des démarches à effectuer.**

— **Bonne ****idée****!** acquiesça- t-il, soulagé d'avoir en face de lui un homme qui n'attendait pas qu'il résolve tous ses problèmes.

— **Installez-vous ****dans ****la ****chambre.****Ce ****canapé ****me ****conviendra ****parfaitement.**

— **Merci,****Draco**, répondit-il en baillant, gêné d'accepter cette offre sans rechigner, mais trop fatigué pour polémiquer. **Bonne ****nuit,** ajouta-t-il en se frottant la nuque, cherchant à détendre ses muscles tétanisés par l'effort qu'il lui avait fallu fournir pour garder la tête haute tout au long de ce fiasco.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Draco ouvrit à un groom qui lui tendit une enveloppe, sur laquelle on pouvait lire : «personnel et confidentiel ».

— **Ca ****vient ****de ****Marcus**, dit-il.

Dieu soit loué ! L'avocat avait du trouver un moyen de les sortir de cet imbroglio. Draco avait déjà ouvert la lettre et l'avait lue en une seconde. Il émit un grognement ironique.

— **Qu****'****est-ce ****qui ****se ****passe****? ****Des ****mauvaises ****nouvelles****?** s'inquiéta Harry.

Il se contenta de lui jeter un regard sombre.

— **Puis-je ****la ****lire****?**demanda-t-il en tendant la main.

— **Je ****ne ****suis ****pas ****sur ****que ****vous ****souhaitiez ****vraiment ****en ****prendre ****connaissance,**déclara Draco, qui tenait toujours la missive hors de sa porté.

Mais il le lui arracha et parcourut avidement les quelques mots que Marcus Flint avait rédigés de son imposante écriture rouge. « Interdiction de consommer le mariage ».

— **Oh****!** souffla-t-il, choqué, en laissant retomber le papier. **Comme ****si ****nous ****allions ****faire ****une ****chose ****pareille****… ****C****'****est****… ****C****'****est****…**

— **Totalement ****ridicule.****Je ****ne ****suis ****pas ****intéressé ****par ****les ****garçons**

— **Exactement.**

— **Marcus ****est ****très ****prudent,** expliqua Draco, avec un petit sourire qui effaça momentanément la tension sur son visage. **Je ****pense ****simplement ****qu****'****il ****cherche ****à ****parer ****à ****toute ****éventualité.n****L'enthousiasme que vous avez montré tout à l'heure en m'embrassant a du l'inquiéter quelque peu.**

— **Moi,**_**je **_**vous ****ai ****embrassé ****? ****Ca ****c****'****est ****la ****meilleure ****! ****Alors ****que ****c****'****est ****vous ****qui ****en ****avez ****profité,** hoqueta Harry, indigné, bien que le souvenir des lèvres de Draco sur les siennes lui fit encore tourner la tête. **Moi,****j****'****ai ****seulement ****suivi,** protesta-t-il en s'accrochant à la seule explication plausible.

— **Je ****pense ****qu****'****il ****est ****temps ****d****'****aller ****dormir****… ****Et ****séparément,** éluda Draco, dont le sourire s'était brusquement évanoui en faisant un geste vers le sofa.

— **N****' ****ayez ****crainte, ****je ****ne ****vais ****pas ****sauter ****sur ****vous ****dès ****que ****vous ****aurez ****fermé ****les ****yeux,**siffla Harry en désignant son lit improvisé.

— **Maintenant, ****il ****est ****temps ****d****'****aller ****vous ****coucher,**répliqua Draco d'une voix indifférente.

A suivre ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos reviews ^^**

**Je remercie ma béta : Sailorslayer **

Chapitre 3

Malgré son épuisement, Harry eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Avec cette décision insensée d'épouser un parfait inconnu, il se retrouvait dans une situation pire que le vendredi matin à son départ de Londres. Qu'allait dire Sirius et surtout qu'allait-il faire ? Un frisson traversa Harry à cette pensée.

Dieu seul sait à quel point il aimait son parrain comme le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Ces parents étaient morts lors d'un accident de voiture. Il était à peine âgé d'un an et c'est son parrain qui s'était occupé de lui. Il souhaitait que tout enfant ait la chance d'avoir un parent comme Sirius mais il était trop protecteur avec lui, beaucoup trop protecteur. Un vrai papa-poule. Il avait dû se battre pour pouvoir suivre des cours dans une université loin de chez lui et aussi lorsqu'il avait eu le malheur de présenter Cédric à Sirius. Le pauvre garçon n'avait pas tenu une heure en compagnie de Sirius avant de déclarer que son parrain était un malade qu'il fallait enfermer.

Harry resta au lit jusqu'à 8 heures du matin. Il se doucha et ouvrit la valise qu'il avait emportée pour sa lune de miel. Une fois habillé, il se rendit au salon de leur suite.

— **J****'****ai ****commandé ****le ****petit****-déjeuner ****dans ****la ****chambre, ****car ****mieux ****vaut ****éviter ****de ****nous ****rendre ****au ****restaurant,** annonça Draco.**Le directeur m'a informé que plusieurs journalistes avaient pris des chambres dans l'hôtel.**

Refusant son offre de lui servir des plats chauds, il se contenta de fruits et d'un yaourt. De son coté, Draco amassa dans son assiette œufs brouillés, tranches de bacon et toasts qu'il attaqua avec appétit, après lui avoir adressé un petit salut avec son verre de jus d'orange.

Tout en sirotant son jus de fruits, Harry jeta un coup d'œil distrait au journal plié à coté de son assiette et sursauta aussitôt.

— **Oh, ****ce ****n****'****est ****pas ****possible ****!** s'exclama-t-il, atterré.

Une photo qui saisissait le moment précis où Cédric avait refusé le mariage était publiée. Son visage paniqué, au regard désespéré et à la bouche ouverte, s'étalait en première page, sous un gros titre : « _Malefoy __se __jette __à __la __r__escousse __du __fiancé __plaqué_ ».

Cela ne pouvait pas être pire. Il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de la feuille de papier.

— **Ce ****n****'****est ****pas ****si ****grave ****que ****ca,** déclara Draco

Dépliant le journal, Harry aperçut alors un cliché de son parrain surpris par le photographe dans l'entrebâillement de sa porte. Il avait pris le nom de sa mère, il y a quelques années. Il était sûr qu'aucun journaliste n'aurait pu remonter jusqu'à son parrain. Il avait eu tord. Sirius allait le tuer, puis le réanimer pour le tuer encore. Harry pâlit.

— **Oh, ****non ****!** fit Harry, accablé. **Ils ****sont ****allés ****parler ****à ****mon ****parrain.**

— **Ce ****n****'****est ****pas ****une ****très ****bonne ****chose**, admit Draco. **Ils ****sont ****aussi ****allés ****interviewer ****mon ****meilleur ****ami.****Il ****parait ****qu****' ****il ****leur ****aurait ****raconté ****que ****nous ****étions ****secrètement amoureux ****depuis ****des ****mois.**

— **Pourquoi ****irait****-il ****raconter ****une ****chose ****pareille ****?**

— **Pour ****nous ****couvrir ****sûrement.**

— **Vous ****avez ****eu ****des ****nouvelles ****de ****votre ****avocat ****?**demanda Harry

— **J****'****ai ****reçu ****plusieurs ****coups ****de ****fil, ****mais ****aucun ****de ****Marcus,** répondit Draco alors que le téléphone se mettait à sonner. **Bonjour, ****Severus**, dit-il en répondant à l'appel d'un air résigné. **As-tu ****apprécié ****l****' ****émission****?**

— …

— **Excuse-moi, ****Severus ,****on ****m****'****appelle ****sur ****l****'****autre ****ligne. ****Je ****te ****rappelle ****bientôt.**

Entre temps, Harry parcourut les cinq messages affolés de son parrain, les six de son frère de cœur Ron et celui d'Olivier Dubois, l'avocat de sa famille et ami proche. Tous s'inquiétaient de savoir si son mariage était un vrai mariage ou pas. S'il allait revenir au domaine ou pas.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Et dire qu'il s'était imaginé que le mariage lui fournirait un parfait prétexte pour échapper à tout cela ! La réalité s'avérait toute autre. En tout cas, il n'avait pas l'intention de les rappeler. Pas avant que Draco et lui aient eu l'occasion de discuter. Il soupira

Draco s'était replongé dans son assiette avec une énergie renouvelée, même si son bacon et ses œufs avaient du refroidir depuis longtemps avec toutes ces conversations téléphoniques.

Le portable de Harry reprit son gazouillement.

— **Ah,****cette ****fois, ****c****'****est ****mon ****parrain,** l'informa Harry après avoir regardé le nom affiché sur l'écran. Il souffla et approcha l'appareil de son oreille avant de l'écarter. Il fixa Draco.

— **Il ****vaut ****mieux ****le ****laisser ****se ****défouler ****avant ****de ****répondre,**justifia Harry en laissant une bonne dizaine de minutes passer avant de lui répondre.

— **Je ****sais ****Sirius****… ****oui****…****Oui****…****Attends ****une ****seconde, ****Sirius, ****j****'****ai ****un ****double ****appel**, dit Harry en permutant les lignes. En reconnaissant la voix de son ami, Olivier, il se raidit sur sa chaise.

— **Oui, ****Olivier,****je ****suis ****marié****… ****Non,****je ****ne ****suis ****pas ****fou****…**

— **Non,****je ****ne ****rentre ****pas ****à ****Londres. ****Je ****voudrais ****que ****toi ****et ****Sirius****… ****Allo****?** Il reprit en vain l'autre ligne, son parrain avait lui aussi raccroché.

— **La ****liaison ****était ****mauvaise**, expliqua Harry à Draco en fixant obstinément son assiette pour lui dissimuler à quel point il était blessée que tant Olivier que Sirius le prenne pour un imbécile naïf . **Bon,****maintenant ****qu****'****on ****est ****libre ****tous ****les ****deux****…**

— **Libre ****est ****un ****terme ****très ****relatif,**le coupa Draco. **Vous ****oubliez ****qu****'****on ****est ****toujours ****mariés.**

— … **nous ****devrions ****avoir ****cette ****discussion ****dont ****vous ****avez ****parlé,** continua Harry.

Le téléphone d'Harry sonna de nouveau, mais il jeta un coup d'œil furtif au numéro qui s'affichait et ignora l'appel.

— **Vous ****devriez ****éteindre ****cette ****machine**, lui conseilla Draco en prenant au même instant une communication, procurant ainsi à Harry l'occasion de retrouver un peu de sa combativité.

— **Vous ****disiez ****?,** susurra-t-il dès qu'il eut raccroché.

— **Moi,****j****'****attends ****l****'****appel ****de ****Marcus,**répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. **Il ****ne ****faut ****pas ****que ****je ****le ****rate.**

— **Et ****moi,****je ****dois ****parler ****à ****ma ****famille,****même ****si ****je ****ne ****sais ****pas ****quoi ****leur ****dire.**

Il y eut un long silence, jusqu'à ce que son téléphone sonne à nouveau

— **Olivier,****je ****t****'****en ****prie**, supplia Harry. **Je ****sais ****que ****je ****n****'****ai ****pas ****fait ****de ****contrat ****de ****mariage.****Il ****y ****a ****déjà ****une ****personne ****qui ****est ****sur ****l****'****affaire****…****Marcus ****Flint****… ****il ****nous ****a ****conseillé ****la ****même ****chose ****mais ****je ****te ****rassure, ****Draco ****n****'****est ****pas ****gay.****Tu ****n****'****as ****rien ****à ****craindre****…****moi ****aussi.**

Harry raccrocha.

— **Olivier ? **demanda Draco tout en levant un de ses sourcils.

— **C****'****est ****un ****ami ****et ****surtout ****l****'****avocat ****de ****ma ****famille,**expliqua Harry en fixant Draco droit dans les yeux. Mais qui était ce jeune homme ? pensa Draco.

Devant l'air perdu de Draco, il continua.

— **Mes ****parents ****faisaient ****partis ****d****'****une ****des ****plus ****anciennes ****familles ****d****'****Angleterre. ****A ****leurs ****morts,****j****' ****ai ****hérité ****du ****domaine ****familial. ****Mon ****parrain ****m****'****a ****recueilli ****et ****a ****continué ****l****'****exploitation ****du ****domaine. ****Nous ****sommes ****connus ****dans ****le ****monde ****pour ****nos ****purs ****sangs ****et ****nos ****bétails. ****Mon ****nom ****complet ****est ****Lord ****Harry ****Potter ****mais ****récemment ****j****'****avais ****préféré ****prendre ****le ****nom ****de ****ma ****mère, ****Evans.**

Draco écarquillait les yeux. C'est Marcus qui allait être soulagé. Son époux n'était pas la personne vénale qu'il pensait.

— **Je ****suppose ****que ****vous ****désirez ****comme ****moi ****mettre ****fin ****à ****ce ****mariage,** lança Draco en souriant.

Soudain le portable de Draco sonna. Il souffla avant de répondre et après quelques minutes, il raccrocha.

— **Un ****problème****?** Questionna Harry, la gorge serrée.

— **Ca ****va ****être ****difficile ****d****'****obtenir ****l****'****annulation,**expliqua-t-il, le regard noir, en se plantant devant le canapé, les mains dans les poches.

— **Difficile ****à ****quel ****point****?**

— **Une ****des ****particularités ****de ****New-York, ****c****'****est ****que ****l****'****annulation ****n****'****est ****pas ****prévue ****dans ****le ****code ****civil. ****Chaque ****cas ****doit ****être ****défendu ****sur ****la ****base ****des ****lois ****générales ****de ****l****'****Etat.**

— **Ce ****qui ****veut ****dire****?**

— **Qu****' ****il ****n****'****y ****a ****aucune ****procédure ****officielle ****pour ****annuler ****un ****mariage. ****Il ****va ****falloir ****que ****mon ****avocat ****monte ****un ****dossier ****et ****le ****défende ****devant ****le ****juge.****Si ****celui-ci ****trouve ****son ****plaidoyer ****convaincant, ****nous ****obtiendrons ****notre ****annulation.**

— **Et ****sinon****?**

— **Il ****faudra ****divorcer**, lança Draco avec une froideur glaciale. **Marcus ****dit ****qu****'****il ****peut ****monter ****un ****solide ****dossier ****d****'****annulation,****et ****la ****non-consommation ****du ****mariage ****est ****un ****grand ****plus,** ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé opposé, lui épargnant ainsi la fatigue de continuer à lever les yeux vers lui. **L****'****argument ****massue, ****d****'****après ****lui,****c****'****est ****que ****nous ****ignorions ****qu****'****il ****s****'****agissait ****d****'****un ****mariage ****en ****bonne ****et ****due ****forme. ****Or,****certains ****juges ****un ****peu ****vieux ****jeu ****détestent ****qu****'****on ****bafoue ****cette ****honorable ****institution. ****C****'****est ****pourquoi ****Marcus ****voudrait ****s****'****arranger ****pour****que ****notre ****affaire ****passe ****devant ****un ****juge **_**favorablement **__**disposé**_**… ****Ce ****qui ****peut ****prendre ****un ****mois ****à ****organiser,** ajouta- t-il avec un petit sourire cynique.

— **Alors, ****on ****va ****rester ****marié ****un ****mois, ****et ****ensuite ****ce ****sera ****comme ****si ****rien ****ne ****s****'****était ****passé****?**

— **Exactement.**

— **Tout ****redeviendra ****comme ****avant****?**

— **Oui.**

— **Donc ****j****'****aurai ****un ****mois ****de ****liberté,**souffla Harry**.****Est-ce ****qu****'****on ****ne ****pourrait ****pas****… ****rester ****mariés ****au ****moins ****3 ****mois****?**supplia Harry en lui jetant un regard de chien battu.**Et ****arrêtez ****de ****me ****regarder ****comme ****si ****j****'****allais ****vous ****sauter ****dessus,**ordonna Harry en croisant les bras.

— **Pourquoi ****3 ****mois ?** dit Draco d'une voix étonnée.

— **On ****voit ****bien ****que ****vous ****ne ****connaissez ****pas ****ma ****famille,**répliqua Harry d'un ton sinistre. **J****'****ai ****fini ****l****'****université ****mais ****mon ****parrain ****m****'****a ****convaincu ****à****l a ****suite ****d****'****un ****chantage ****affectif ****de ****rester ****sur ****le ****domaine ****vu ****le ****don ****que ****j****'****ai ****pour ****conclure ****les ****affaires ****comme ****si ****Olivier ****ne ****suffisait ****pas.**

— **Vous ****n****'****avez ****qu****'****à ****leur ****dire ****non, ****Harry.**

— **Est-ce ****qu****' ****il ****vous ****est ****déjà ****arrivé ****de ****dire ****oui ****à ****quelqu****'****un ****alors ****que ****vous ****n****'****en ****aviez ****pas ****envie****?** demanda Harry.

— **On ****ne ****peut ****pas ****m****'****obliger ****à ****faire ****une ****chose ****que ****je ****n****'****ai ****pas ****envie ****de ****faire,** observa-t-il d'un ton neutre.

— **Eh ****bien, ****j****'****en ****suis ****ravi ****pour ****vous.****Mais ****moi, ****je ****ne ****réussis ****pas ****à ****dire ****non ****à ****tout ****ce****… ****ce****…**

— **Ce ****chantage ****affectif****?** suggéra-t-il.

Harry acquiesça.

— **Il ****y ****a ****quelques ****mois,** confia Harry à Draco, **j****'****ai ****gagné ****un ****concours ****d****'****écriture ****avec ****les ****premiers ****chapitres ****d****'****un ****roman****que ****je ****suis ****en****train ****d****'****écrire.****Une ****éditrice ****membre ****du ****jury ****a ****demandé ****à ****le ****lire ****en ****entier. ****Elle ****doit ****tenir ****une ****conférence ****à ****Dallas ****au ****mois ****d****'****Août,****et ****j****'****ai ****prévu ****de ****m****'****y ****rendre ****pour ****lui ****remettre ****mon ****manuscrit ****et ****ce ****dans ****3 ****mois.****Si ****je ****retourne ****à ****la ****maison, ****je ****n****'****aurai ****jamais ****le ****temps ****de ****le ****terminer.**

Draco hocha la tête, accablé.

Soudain, cette idée produisit dans sa tête un écho retentissant.

— **Vous ****avez ****raison**, lança Draco abruptement, **nous ****devrions ****rester ****mariés.**

— _**Quoi **__**! **_**s****'****exclama** Harry.

— **Il ****faudrait ****que ****nous ****agissions ****en ****public ****comme ****si ****nous ****étions ****vraiment ****mariés ****pendant, ****disons,****3 ****mois.**

— **Je ****vois ****bien ****en ****quoi ****cela ****pourrait ****m****'****aider,**admit Harry. **Mais ****vous, ****à ****quoi ****cela ****vous ****servirait****-****il****?**

— **Quand ****mon ****père ****est ****mort**, expliqua-t-il, comprenantque, pour le convaincre, il fallait lui révéler l'essentiel, **il ****a ****laissé ****un ****testament ****me ****léguant ****ses ****biens. ****Seulement, ****son ****testament ****stipule ****que ****si ****je ****ne ****suis ****pas ****marié**** — ****une ****union ****durable ****et ****solide**** — ****à ****l****'****âge ****de ****trente ****ans, ****mes ****parts ****passeront ****à ****mon ****cousin ****Henry. ****J****'****aurais ****trente ****ans ****dans ****3 ****mois ****et ****4 ****jours.**

— **C****'****est ****légal****de ****forcer ****quelqu****'****un ****à ****se ****marier ****pour ****toucher ****son ****héritage****?**

— **Non**, soupira-t-il en se calant dans le canapé. **En ****tout ****cas, ****c****'****est ****ce ****que ****prétend ****Marcus. ****Mais ****tant ****que ****nous ****n****'****avons ****pas ****réussi ****à ****monter ****un ****dossier ****qui ****prouve ****devant ****un ****tribunal ****que ****le ****testament ****n****'****est ****pas ****recevable,****c****'****est ****lui ****qui ****prévaut.****Nous ****y ****travaillons ****d****'****arrache-pied, ****Marcus ****et ****moi,****mais ****vous ****vous ****doutez ****bien ****que ****Henry ****et ****sa ****mère, ****ma ****tante ****Bella, ****ont ****leurs ****propres ****avocats ****qui ****bataillent ****de ****leur ****coté ****pour ****prouver ****que ****le ****testament **_**est **_**légal. ****Ils ****espèrent ****tous ****que ****Henry ****va ****hériter ****de ****mes ****parts, ****sachant ****que ****je ****ne ****me ****marierai ****jamais ****pour ****faire ****plaisir ****à ****mon ****père.**

Harry considéra cette situation abracadabrante avec perplexité.

— **Mon ****père ****avait ****quelques ****raisons ****de ****soupçonner ****que ****j****'****étais ****contre ****le ****mariage. ****Je ****dois ****dire ****qu****'****à ****l****'****époque ****de ****sa ****mort,****me ****marier ****était ****le ****cadet ****de ****mes ****soucis, ****mais ****je ****pensais ****qu****'****au ****bout ****de ****quelques ****années, ****je ****finirais ****bien ****par ****trouver ****chaussure ****à ****mon ****pied.**

— **Mais ****vous ****n****'****avez ****pas ****trouvé**

— **Eh ****oui, ****je ****me****t rompais,** avoua Draco en fourrant les mains dans ses poches**.****Je ****vais ****bientôt ****avoir ****trente ****ans, ****et ****il ****me ****reste ****peu ****de ****temps ****pour ****trouver ****une ****épouse. ****Ces ****derniers ****mois, ****Severus ,****mon ****parrain, ****a ****passé ****son ****temps ****à ****m****'****arranger ****des ****rencontres ****«****fortuites**** » ****avec ****toutes ****les ****filles ****de ****sa ****connaissance.**

— **Dites ****donc ,****ça ****ressemble ****furieusement ****au ****comportement ****de ****ma ****famille,**releva Harry. **Alors, ****si ****on ****ne ****peut ****jamais ****vous ****obliger ****à ****faire ****quoi****que ****ce ****soit, ****pourquoi ****ne ****dites-vous ****pas ****à ****Severus ****de ****vous ****laisser ****tranquille****?**

— **Si ****seulement ****je ****le ****pouvais****!** s'exclama Draco. **Mais ****à ****la ****mort ****de ****mes ****parents,****il ****m****'****a ****recueilli et a****veillé ****sur ****moi,** expliqua-t-il.

— **Si ****je ****comprends ****bien, ****vous ****voulez ****à ****la ****fois ****gagner ****votre ****procès ****et ****échapper ****aux ****visées ****matrimoniales ****de ****votre ****parrain,** résuma Harry avec ironie.

Draco tiqua.

— **Le ****temps ****que ****l****'****annulation ****soit ****proclamée ****et ****qu****'****ils ****comprennent ****qu****'****ils ****se ****sont ****fait ****avoir, ****Marcus ****et ****moi ****aurons ****bâtis ****un ****dossier ****solide ****pour ****invalider ****le ****testament. ****Alors, ****si ****on ****se ****donnait ****un ****peu ****de ****temps ****?**proposa-t-il avec une logique imperturbable. **Un ****mois ****serait ****suffisant ****pour ****décourager ****Severus ****et ****pour ****me ****fournir ****des ****armes ****pour ****gagner ****la ****bataille ****juridique.****Est-ce ****que ****vous ****croyez ****que ****cela ****suffira ****à ****votre ****parrain ****?**

**Je ****vous ****propose ****d****'****être ****égoïste ****une ****fois ****dans ****votre ****vie ****! ****Mais ****comme ****je ****vous ****soupçonne ****fort ****de ****n****'****avoir ****aucun ****don ****pour ****ça, ****je ****vous ****montrerai ****comment ****vous ****y ****prendre. ****Et ****quand ****nous ****aurons ****fini ****notre ****cohabitation, ****nous ****partirons ****chacun ****de ****notre ****coté ****sans ****rien ****réclamer ****à ****l****'****autre ,****et ****surtout ****sans ****éprouver ****la ****moindre****… ****dépendance,** conclut-il en frémissant presque a ce mot.

C'est à cet instant précis que Harry décida de saisir des deux mains l'opportunité qui lui était offerte.

— **D****'****accord,**répliqua-t-il, le cœur soudain empli d'espoir. **Je ****ne ****peux ****plus ****supporter ****qu****'****on ****dépende ****de ****moi. ****Suivons ****votre ****plan,****Draco. ****Montrons-nous ****égoïstes.**

— **Totalement, ****absolument ****et ****résolument ****égoïstes,** surenchérit-il avec un grand sourire qui effaça la barre entre ses deux sourcils, le faisant paraitre beaucoup plus jeune et insouciant.

Quand il lui serra la main pour conclure leur marché, la décharge électrique que Harry ressentit était, cette fois, suffisamment familière pour qu'il parvienne presque à faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais y parviendrait-il pendant de long mois, surtout en connaissant son parrain et ses amis ?

A suivre…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour vos reviews ^^**

**Je remercie ma béta : Sailorslayer **

Chapitre 4

Dans la lumière de ce beau dimanche après-midi, Severus se rendait à la maison de Marcus Flint. Quand il s'agissait de sa personne, l'avocat semblait posséder un sixième sens, et il aurait donné sa tête à couper que, l'ayant senti arriver, il l'observait depuis une fenêtre, Severus Snape, l'ancien directeur de la compagnie que Draco gérait, avait été relégué en simple conseiller lorsque Draco avait prit la tête de la compagnie. Il était les yeux et les oreilles de Draco, le protégeant contre tous comme un père.

— **Severus !** S'exclama Marcus en souriant chaleureusement. **Quelle agréable surprise ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? **demanda l'avocat, comme à chacune de leurs conversations.

— **J'ai lu les journaux ce matin,** siffla Severus. **Depuis quand mon filleul est homo ?. De plus, il s'est marié avec je ne sais qui !**

— **Calmez-vous, je vais tout vous raconter**, souffla-t-il tout en laissant Severus entrer dans sa demeure.

— **Mais enfin, d'où sort ce garçon ? **S'énerva Severus. **Quand a-t****-****il fait sa connaissance ? Emmenez-moi le voir,** ordonna-t-il.

Marcus leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne savait pas qui il craignait le plus, Draco ou Severus ?

Son mariage avec Harry était un arrangement strictement commercial. ≪ _Sans obligation et pour une période de temps limitée_ ≫, comme le proclamaient certaines publicités qui, en revanche, ajoutaient toujours : ≪ _satisfaction garantie_ ≫…

Frustré, il retourna se coucher sur son canapé.

— **Il faut que nous établissions des règles de conduite,** déclara Draco en rejoignant Harry, qui avait bouclé ses bagages et était prêt à partir.

— **Hm ?** fit Harry en levant les yeux.

— **Oui, des règles de conduite,** martela-t-il. **Pour cohabiter pendant ces mois, nous devrons nous organiser.**

— **Vous voulez dire par exemple pour savoir dans quel ordre on va utiliser la salle de bains ? Ne vous en faites pas, **le rassura Harry avec candeur**, vous pourrez y aller en premier, moi je ne travaille pas en ce…**

— **Le problème n'est pas là, je possède plusieurs salles de bains,** l'interrompit‑il. **Je veux établir clairement ce qui est admis et ce qui ne l'est pas dans la comédie que nous devons jouer. Par exemple, nous avons tous deux le droit d'utiliser notre temps à notre guise,** continua Draco. **Nous ne sommes pas obligés de rester collés l'un à l'autre et de nous tenir compagnie.**

**— Bien sûr, **acquiesça Harry. **Apres être restés si longtemps cloitrés ensemble, c'est la dernière chose que nous désirons. **

— **Pour convaincre nos familles que nous sommes vraiment mariés, nous serons tout de même obligés de temps en temps d'échanger des caresses et des mots doux,** précisa son époux, comme s'il décrivait une forme particulièrement cruelle de torture.

**— Au niveau caresse, nous nous en sommes plutôt bien tirés jusqu'à présent,** répondit Harry, décidé à se montrer positif.

— **Je vous apprécie beaucoup, Harry,** répliqua Draco en fronçant les sourcils, **je suis sûr que nous allons très bien nous entendre. Mais vous devez comprendre que tout sera terminé entre nous dès que nous aurons obtenu l'annulation du mariage et surtout que je ne suis pas intéressé par les hommes. Je serais désolé que vous entreteniez le moindre espoir que nous ayons une relation durable.**

Bon Dieu ! Pour qui cet homme se prenait‑il ? Tout cela parce qu'il avait répondu chaleureusement à ses baisers. Que croyait-il, que le fait qu'il soi gay signifiait qu'il allait se jeter sur lui ? Pourtant ses baisers avaient eu sur lui un effet dévastateur, loin de tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé avec Cédric.

— **Draco, vous embrassez très bien, c'est indéniable, mais d'après ce que j'ai pu observer, vous êtes un obsédé du boulot, incapable de se remettre en question et imperméable aux émotions. Alors je vous conseillerai de ne pas ****_vous _****monter la tête,** répliqua Harry pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

— **Si, par ****imperméable aux émotions ****, vous sous-entendez que j'entends n'**** adorer ****personne, vous avez sacrement raison, **rétorqua-t-il.

— **Nous devons cohabiter pendant quelques mois. Et alors ? Ce n'est pas la mer à boire. Je serai tellement discret que vous arriverez à ignorer ma présence,** le rassura Harry. **De plus vous n'êtes pas gay, comme vous n'arrêtez pas de le dire ?**

Draco soupira. Comment arriver à ignorer sa présence, ce type l'irritait déjà, alors 3 mois en sa compagnie…

Ils prirent un taxi pour aller dans la maison de Draco, un quartier huppé qui se trouvait à une quinzaine de kilomètres du centre.

En franchissant les grilles en fer forgé de la propriété, Harry découvrit à travers les vitres du taxi un manoir de style géorgien qui, malgré ses piliers impressionnants, n'en semblait pas moins accueillant, planté au beau milieu de vastes étendues de gazon et de massifs d'arbustes aux couleurs variées.

— **Je parie que vous ne connaissez même pas vos voisins, **murmura Harry en remarquant le haut mur de pierre qui clôturait la propriété d'un côté et la large haie de peupliers qui la délimitait de l'autre.

— **Evidemment que non !** se récria Draco. **Et si j'apprends en rentrant à la maison que vous avez organisé derrière mon dos un pot de bienvenue ou quoi que ce soit du même style, ce mariage sera instantanément annulé. Et vous connaissez-vous toutes les personnes de votre domaine ?**

— **Bien sûr,** s'exclama Harry en souriant. **La plupart des villageois travaillent sur mon domaine.**

— **Je vais vous faire visiter la maison, puis j'irai au bureau,** dit ce dernier en l'aidant à sortir de la voiture, pendant que le chauffeur s'occupait des bagages.

— **La maison est magnifique**, répondit Harry en embrassant d'un seul geste les tapis persans, les meubles anciens et les œuvres d'art.

— **J'espère que vous vous y plairez,** dit‑il.

— **C'est ravissant. Où se trouve votre chambre ?**

Draco désigna l'autre bout du palier. Harry sourit lorsqu'il vit sa chambre aussi classe que les autres pièces qu'il avait visitées.

— **Harry ?** fit Draco tout en sortant une bague de sa poche et en lui tendant.

— **Quand avez-vous eu le temps pour acheter cette bague ?** demanda Harry tout en fixant la bague.

— **Lorsque vous dormiez,** expliqua Draco. **J'ai demandé à un ami de vous acheter une bague. Il a vu juste pour la taille. Vous devriez la porter durant votre séjour ici.**

Harry se mordit les lèvres.

— **Je ne crois pas que…**

**— Nous devons faire ce qu'il faut pour que ce mariage ait l'air normal,** le coupa-t-il. **Il faut que vous la portiez.**

Harry tendit la main gauche. Il lui sembla que, malgré son impatience, Draco marqua une infime hésitation avant de lui passer l'anneau d'or. Ensuite, il lui tint les doigts quelques instants pour examiner la bague. Le contact tiède de sa main était agréable. Il avait l'impression que cette bague l'enchainait à cet homme par un lien invisible, qui n'existait pas quelques minutes auparavant.

A peine avait-il mis sa bague que l'homme à tout faire fit son apparition.

— **Messieurs Malefoy, des personnes vous demandent. Je crois que c'est assez urgent.**

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard avant de se rendre à tout allure au grand salon de Draco. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils se figèrent. Harry n'y croyait pas, devant lui, se trouvait Sirius accompagné de Ron et d'Olivier qui se disputaient avec d'autres personnes. Il reconnu parmi ces personnes, l'avocat de Draco, Marcus Flint.

— **CA SUFFIT,** cria Harry avant de se rendre au centre de la pièce.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Il se tourna vers Sirius.

— **Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? **demanda Harry tout en fixant à tour de rôle Ron, Olivier et Sirius.

— **Tu t'es marié avec un parfait inconnu, **cria Sirius tout en fixant froidement Draco. **Pourquoi ? Est-ce une façon de me punir car je ne voulais pas te laisser vivre en dehors du domaine ?**

— **Je…je…,** bégaya Harry.

— **C'est pour l'argent de Malefoy ?,** répondit Severus avant de fixer froidement Harry.

— **Harry n'a pas besoin de l'argent de ce blondinet,** siffla Sirius avant de se mettre entre Harry et cet homme.

— **Bien sûr,** lança ironiquement Severus tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

Dès qu'il avait croisé ce type, Severus avait senti qu'il n'allait pas l'apprécier.

— **Olivier,** répliqua Sirius en souriant, **peux-tu faire un bref inventaire des biens de Harry ?.**

**— Monsieur Potter a dans son patrimoine le domaine Potter comprenant le centre d'élevage et les plaines de bétails. De plus, il est actionnaire de la plupart des sociétés en importation-exportation sans bien sûr une récente évaluation des biens. La fortune de Harry vaut environ, en tenant compte de votre monnaie, 12 milliards de dollars.**

— **Marcus,** répliqua Severus, **dit-moi celle de Draco.**

— **Monsieur Malefoy a dans son patrimoine des immeubles un peu partout aux Etats-Unis et à l'étranger, il possède la plupart des chaines télévisées… sans bien sûr une récente évaluation des biens. La fortune de Monsieur Malefoy vaut environ en tenant compte de notre monnaie, 50 milliards de dollars, **finit Marcus en souriant à Olivier.

— **Et alors ?** lança Sirius de mauvais foie. **Harry n'a pas besoin de votre argent. **Il se tourna vers Olivier. **Dit-moi qu'il y a moyen d'annuler cette mascarade ! **

Marcus allait réponde mais Olivier fut plus rapide.

— **On peut monter un solide dossier d'annulation, et la non-consommation du mariage sera un grand plus,** expliqua Olivier en fixant Harry pour la dernière phrase, ce qui le fit rougir. **L'argument massue, c'est que vous ignoriez qu'il s'agissait d'un mariage en bonne et due forme. **

Harry et Draco furent étonnés. Comment avait-il su ? Olivier sourit.

— **J'ai mes sources. Mais certains juges un peu vieux jeu détestent qu'on bafoue cette honorable institution. C'est pourquoi on voudrait s'arranger pour que notre affaire passe devant un juge ****_favorablement disposé_****… ce qui peut prendre un mois à organiser,** finit-il avec un petit sourire d'excuse à Sirius.

— **Bien, **lança Sirius avant de prendre la main de Harry. **Occupe-toi de cette affaire. Nous allons rentrer au domaine.**

Harry regarda Draco d'un air suppliant.

— **Je vous demanderai de lâcher mon époux**, siffla Draco tout en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

Tout le monde se figea.

— **Draco, c'est une plaisanterie ? **demanda Severus d'une voix colérique.

— **Non,** répondit-il tout en se mettant devant Harry pour le protéger. **Harry et moi sommes mariés pour l'instant et personne ne va amener mon époux contre sa volonté.**

Draco fixa à tour de rôle Severus et Sirius. Une tension s'installa dans la pièce. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ron pour que son frère de cœur puisse lui donner un coup de main. C'était toujours lui qu'il le sortait de ses problèmes. Faut dire que quand on était aussi grand et musclé que Ron, personne ne venait lui chercher des noix.

« _Aide-moi_ », articula Harry silencieusement.

— **J'ai lu dans un des journaux de l'aéroport que vous allez vous rendre à votre lune de miel. Pourquoi ne pas venir la passer au domaine ? D'une part, cela sera une occasion de montrer à Monsieur Malefoy le domaine et d'autre part, vous serez loin des paparazzis.**

**— Je refuse de laisser Draco aller je ne sais où avec je ne sais qui, **siffla Severus en fixant avec mépris Harry.

— **Alors vous êtes tous invités au domaine**, répondit Ron en souriant à Severus. **Vous vous ferez une idée ainsi de l'endroit où vit Harry ?**

— **Je …ne veux,** bégaya Harry en foudroyant son ami des yeux.

Il lui avait dit aide-moi et non, fout-moi plus dans la merde. Sirius sera dans son territoire dans le domaine et Draco allait souffrir.

**— On accepte**, le coupa Draco en murmurant à Harry. **Cela sera une occasion pour montrer à ton parrain que tu es sérieux. De plus je serai à tes cotés. Tu n'as rien à craindre. **

Harry hocha la tête. _Mais c'est toi qui devrais craindre le pire,_ pensa Harry.

— **Bien, on se retrouve dans deux heures à l'aéroport,** ordonna Sirius. **On prendra notre avion privé.**

Il embrassa Harry sur le front avant de sortir de la pièce. Olivier et Ron le saluèrent avant de sortir à leur tour du salon.

— **Cet homme est agaçant**, siffla Severus avant de sortir à son tour du salon, suivi de Blaise.

— **Est-ce que je dois arrêter toute procédure ?** demanda Marcus à Draco.

— **Non mais soit discret,** lui répondit Draco

— **Vous devriez travailler avec Olivier. Il est très doué, **conseilla Harry. **De plus, je suis sûr qu'il a déjà commencé à monter le dossier.**

Marcus sourit en pensant à Olivier. Il était assez mignon, surtout quand il était en colère. Il secoua la tête mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de penser ainsi ?

A suivre….


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour vos reviews ^^**

**Je remercie ma béta : Sailorslayer**

**JOYEUX NOEL ^^**

Chapitre 5

Harry était nerveux, même très nerveux.

— **Ne t'inquiète pas,** chuchota Draco tout en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de Harry.

— **Je voudrais bien**, lui répondit-t-il mais il lui montra d'un coup d'œil l'endroit où leurs amis et parrains s'étaient assis.

Leurs parrains se jetaient des regards de pure haine. Marcus et Olivier lisaient des dossiers dans leur coin sans s'adresser la parole. Seuls Blaise et Ron avait l'air de trouver la situation amusante. Son ami avait voulu les accompagnés lorsqu'il avait été mis au courant de la situation. Draco avait laissé la direction de son entreprise à Théo, en priant que tout se passe bien vu que la dernière fois qu'il a laissé son entreprise au bon soins d'un ami, il s'était retrouvé marié..

— **Je voudrais trouver cette situation aussi intéressante qu'eux**, souffla Harry.

— **Tu détestes à ce point vivre là bas ?** demanda Draco.

— **Non, j'aime le domaine et ses habitants mais je voudrais seulement qu'on me laisse un peu respirer et faire mes propres choix. **

— **On va arriver à les convaincre que nous formons un vrai couple et ton parrain te laissera tranquille.**

— **Je l'espère.**

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Draco fut impressionné lorsqu'il mit les pieds sur le domaine des Potter. On aurait dit une autre époque, un autre univers. La maison de Harry était en fait un manoir. A sa droite se trouver les enclos où on pouvait voir une trentaine de chevaux courir. On avait l'impression de se trouver dans un ranch à l'américaine mais avec la classe londonienne.

Harry vit les yeux écarquillés de Draco.

— **Mon père et mon parrain adorait les films comportant des cowboys alors ils ont décidés de transformer le domaine en un grand ranch et je crois que c'était une très bonne idée, **expliqua Harry en souriant.

— **J'ai prévenu les majordomes de faire vos chambres,** s'exclama Sirius tout en souriant à Draco. **Vu que vous êtes mariés, le fait de dormir dans le même lit, ne vous posera pas de problèmes ? **

Sirius s'était renseigné sur ce blondinet. Celui-ci n'était même pas gay et il allait jouer sur ce fait-là. Il connaissait les préjugés qui existait, comme celui où les hétéro avait peur que les homos les contaminent.

— **Aucun problème**, répondit Draco en foudroyant Sirius du regard.

Sirius lui rendit son regard avant de se tourner vers Dobby, le majordome en chef du domaine.

— **Montrez à nos invités tant désirés leurs chambres**, lança Sirius d'un ton ironique.

Lorsque Draco passa devant lui, Sirius attrapa son avant bras et Harry suivit Dobby sans se rendre compte que Draco ne lui suivait pas.

— **J'aimerai bien vous faire visiter nos écuries,** lança-t-il, **si bien sûr vous n'avez pas peur…**

Draco le foudroya du regard. _Un Malefoy n'a peur de rien_, pensa-t-il.

— **Je vous rejoins dans 20 minutes,** répliqua Draco avant d'écarter son bras et de rejoindre Harry.

_Dans la chambre de Harry et de Draco_

— **Je suis désolé**, murmura Harry avant de s'écrouler sur son lit.

— **Vous n'…**

— **Si on arrêtait de se vouvoyer, **l'interrompit Harry. **On doit être crédible et ce n'est pas en se vouvoyant qu'on va y arriver.**

Draco lui sourit et s'allongea à coté de Harry.

— **Tu vas me prendre pour un fou mais j'apprécie ton parrain,** lui expliqua Draco. **Je n'ai jamais vu mon parrain exprimé une telle haine envers quelqu'un. Il m'a évité une grande et longue discussion avec Severus. **

Il préférait éviter de parler de son petit rendez-vous avec celui-ci dans 15 minutes.

— **J'ai vraiment cru que ton parrain allait assommer mon parrain lorsque celui-ci lui avait dit que c'était triste de voir un si beau cul sur une telle personne.**

— **Est-ce que ton parrain est… tu vois…**

— **Gay ? , **finit Harry en souriant. **Non, il est bi et je crois que normalement ton parrain serait son type d'homme mais vu les circonstances….**

Soudain le sourire de Harry disparut.

— **On va y arriver,** lui dit Draco en souriant.

En fait, il l'espérait de tout cœur.

_Dans la chambre de Severus_

Severus jura pour la dixième fois. C'était à cause de lui que son filleul s'était marié avec ce Potter et maintenant, il était dans un trou perdu en espérant faire changer d'avis son filleul. Il y avait aussi le parrain du gamin, Sirius Black. Cet homme le rendait fou. Il s'est retenu tout le long du voyage de l'étrangler. C'est la première fois qu'une personne arrivait à le faire sortir de ces gonds.

Il avait surtout senti les regards que celui-ci lui portait. Il n'avait aucun doute sur ses intentions. Un frisson parcouru son corps.

— **Aimez-vous votre chambre ?,** fit une voix que Severus reconnu. Sirius Black.

— **Mmm**

— **J'interprète ce son comme un oui,** lança Sirius avant de se positionner devant Severus.

— **Que voulez-vous ?**

— **Je veux que mes chevaux gagnent tous leurs courses, que Harry revienne vivre ici et divorce de son blondinet et je vous veux…**

Severus se figea.

— **Les hommes ne m'ont jamais attiré,** lança Severus d'un ton froid

— **On ne vous a jamais dit qu'il ne faut jamais dire jamais**, répondit Sirius en lui faisant un sourire coquin. **Il faut essayer pour savoir et c'est votre jour de chance.**

— **Et pourquoi mon jour de chance ? **demanda Severus tout en sachant qu'il n'allait pas aimer la réponse.

— **Je me porte volontaire pour votre premier essai,** murmura Sirius aux creux de l'oreille de Severus. **Je vous jure que lorsqu'on aura passé le stade essai, vous en redemanderez.**

Severus était en état de choc. Sirius passa une de ses mains autour de sa taille avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Severus. À peine eut-il posé ses lèvres que ce dernier le poussa avant de lui lancer un coup de poing. Mais en moins de deux, Sirius le bloqua avant de maitriser Severus et de maintenir ses mains derrière le dos de celui-ci. Il força les lèvres de Severus. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionnant, violent…

Après quelques secondes, Sirius le lâcha et sortit à toute vitesse de la chambre. Il n'attendit pas la riposte de Severus. Sirius aimait les défis et Severus était un défi qui mettait ses sens en exaltation. D'abord, il allait se débarrasser du blondinet. _Voyons ce que ce petit a dans les tripes._ Cédric avait tenu 10 minutes avant de quitter le domaine. Et ce soir, il mettrait son parrain dans son lit.

Blaise se promenait à travers les couloirs du manoir. En fait, il s'était perdu. Il était venu en espérant soutenir Draco. C'était à cause de lui si Draco était dans cette situation. Si seulement il n'avait pas eu l'idée de créer cette émission ! Soit, il avait fait gagner une gros somme d'argent à la compagnie mais est-ce que cela valait tous les problèmes qui étaient survenus par la suite ? Il s'en voulait mais une partie de lui trouvait la situation amusante, même très amusante. Il avait déjà fait la connaissance de Harry lors des présélections. Il l'avait trouvé très touchant et sincère. Il s'était vite attaché à ce candidat. Son parrain lui faisait assez peur, même très peur, et il avait fait la connaissance de Ronald Weasley, Ron pour les amis.

Il n'avait jamais considéré un homme comme sexy mais ce type l'était : grand, mince mais pas trop, le corps musclé par des heures entières, vu ce qu'il lui avait raconté Ron, à monter à cheval et à marquer au fer le bétail. Ses cheveux roux coupés court lui conféraient un pouvoir de séduction certain. Blaise était gay. Il le savait depuis longtemps. Est -ce pour cette raison, qu'il avait eu l'idée de cette émission ? Peut-être…

— **Je suis perdu**, fit-il tout en regardant autour de lui avant de s'asseoir à même le sol.

— **Je peux vous aider….,** fit une petite voix.

Blaise se retourna et vit une petite fille aux cheveux roux qui ne devait avoir pas plus de 4 ans. Est-elle de la famille de Ron ?

— **Mais papa refuse que je parle à un inconnu**, ajouta-t-elle avant de mettre son ours en peluche devant elle.

— **Bonjour,** lança Blaise en se mettant au niveau de la petite fille et en lui tendant sa main. **Je m'appelle Blaise.**

— **Bonjour, je m'appelle Jade**, lui répondit la petite aux cheveux roux avant de prendre sa main.

— **Enchanté princesse. Je me suis perdu. Est-ce que tu peux m'aider ?**

La petite fille lui sourit et, tout en lui tenant la main, elle le guida vers la sortie. À peine eut-il mis le pied dehors qu'une voix cria :

— **Jade mais où étais-tu ? **cria Ron avant de prendre la petite fille dans ses bras.

— **Papa, j'aidais avec mon ami Blaise,** se justifia la petite fille tout en montrant du doigt Blaise.

Celui- ci sentit un pincement au cœur. Ron avait une petite fille. Il n'avait aucune chance qu'il soit de son bord.

Ron embrassa les joues roses de sa fille.

— **Elle est mon héroïne,** lança Blaise en faisant un clin d'œil à Jade, **sans elle, je me serai perdu à jamais. Qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu m'arriver ? **Dramatisa Blaise tout en souriant à la petite fille qui ne faisait que glousser.

— **Je crois que j'ai compris,** s'exclama Ron en riant.

— **J'ai faim,** lança la petite fille en faisant une moue.

— **Veux-tu venir avec nous ?** demanda Ron.

**— Je veux bien**

Malgré le mépris avec lequel Sirius le considérait, il lui fallait bien admettre que le ranch dans son intégralité était un endroit agréable à vivre. Tout avait été conçu pour recevoir et pour que les invités se sentent à l'aise. Draco regardait une jument et son poulain.

— **C'est beau ?, **fit Sirius tout en se mettant à coté de Draco.

— **Oui, je dois l'avouer. Cela me change de la ville.**

_Un point pour le blondinet_, pensa Sirius. Peut-être dans d'autres circonstances, il l'aurait apprécié.

— **Je voudrais vous montrer un de nos poulains,** lança Sirius. **Je vous rassure vous n'avez rien à craindre.**

Le ton employé par Sirius lui donna froid dans le dos.

Harry avait croisé Severus dans un des couloirs.

— **Bonjour,** fit Harry d'une voix hésitante.

— **Je cherche Draco**, répondit Severus tout en regardant autour de lui.

— **-Il m'a dit qu'il allait vous rejoindre**, s'étonna Harry. Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux et dit : **Sirius.**

— **Sirius ?**

— **Suivez-moi,** s'écria Harry tout en courant vers l'extérieur. **Il doit être avec Sirius.**

Severus le suivit aussitôt.

La crainte de Harry était justifiée. Draco était dans un enclos réservé pour les bêtes qui devaient être dressées. Ron lui avait raconté qu'il avait reçu un nouveau poulain qui vallait bien le pire des purs-sangs mais qui était magnifique. Harry devait bien le reconnaître, le pelage noir de cette bête était magnifique et il avait déjà des puissantes jambes vu la manière dont il courait derrière Draco avec force.

Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait bien rit de la situation mais là, ce n'était pas le cas. Harry sauta dans l'enclos et s'élança en direction de Draco qui courait à perdre haleine. Harry se mit en face de l'animal pour l'occuper le temps que Draco puisse passer de l'autre coté de l'enclos.

Lorsqu'il vit Draco passer l'enclos, Harry courut à son tour vers lui.

Sirius était mort de rire face aux visages colériques de Draco et de Severus. Voir le petit blondinet courir en rond dans l'enclos était trop drôle.

— **Vous êtes un vrai un con,** cria Severus avant de lui donner un coup de poing sur le visage.

Sirius se trouva au sol, se tenant la joue.

— **Vous auriez pu le tuer,** continua Severus.

— **Si j'avais vu qu'il était vraiment en danger, je serai intervenu,** se justifia Sirius tout en se levant.

Severus allait répliquer mais Draco le coupa.

— **Je n'ai rien**, dit-il à Severus avant de se tourner vers Sirius. **J'apprécie Harry et rien ni personne ne pourra nous séparer,** finit-il avant de tourner le dos et de rentrer au manoir.

Severus le suivit de près.

Harry soupira avant de jeter un regard noir à Sirius.

— **Voit le bon coté de chose, il a tenu plus longtemps que Cédric,** lança Sirius tout en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux**. , Je commence même à l'apprécier.**

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Son parrain ne changerait jamais.

_Dans la maison de Ron_

— **Vous n'habitez pas dans le manoir ?,** s'étonna Blaise tout en s'installant dans une des chaises de la cuisine de Ron.

— **Non, je préfère habiter en dehors du manoir. C'est petit mais c'est chez moi.**

Blaise sentit un pincement au cœur. Il n'avait jamais eu un chez soi. Sa mère changeait de mari autant que d'autres changeaient leur chemise. Ils déménageaient tout le temps. Il aurait tout donné pour avoir une petite maison comme celle-ci avec un père qu'il le regardait comme Ron regardait Jade, avec fierté et amour.

— **Je suis sur que ta femme doit beaucoup aimer cette maison,** lança Blaise avec un sourire forcé.

Ron arrêta de préparer des sandwichs et son visage se ferma.

— **Est-ce que j'…**

— **Elle est partie,** le coupa Ron en lui tournant le dos. **C'était justement trop petit pour elle. Elle voulait vivre la grande vie. Elle nous a quitté Jade et moi pour suivre son amant qui était médecin.**

— **Je suis désolé,** fit Blaise ne sachant quoi dire ou faire.

— **Tu ne le savais pas**, lança Ron en lui faisant un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

Ron avait enfoui ses mains dans ses poches, ce qui eut pour effet de tendre le tissu de son pantalon sur ses parties intimes. Pendant quelques secondes, le regard de Blaise resta fixé sur la bosse qui formait sa fermeture Eclair. Puis, se rendant compte qu'il s'égarait, Blaise releva la tête, priant pour que Ron n'ait rien remarqué. Blaise détourna les yeux…

— **C'est l'heure de manger,** dit Ron tout en déposant une assiette remplie de sandwichs.

— **Je vais aller chercher Jade**, lança Blaise tout en se levant de sa chaise et lui tournant le dos.

Ron suivit Blaise du regard et dériva vers le jean de Blaise qui moulait à la perfection ses fesses rebondies. Il devait cesser de penser à lui de cette façon._ Mais à quoi je pense, _se dit-il ?

Marcus sourit tout en faisant une pause dans la lecture de ses dossiers en cours. Il avait fait la connaissance de l'avocat du nouvel époux de son client et ami, Olivier Dubois. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi…il n'avait pas de mot pour le décrire. Il avait eu le temps d'apercevoir Olivier avant d'entrer dans sa propre chambre. Et pendant un bref instant, il avait été tenté de ravaler sa fierté et d'aller le retrouver dans sa chambre. _Et ensuite ?_ se demanda-t-il. Qu'aurait-il fait ? L'aurait-il embrassé avant de lui faire passionnément l'amour ? Il avait bien senti qu'une sorte d'alchimie s'était créé entre eux…Marcus était très étonné des chemins qu'empruntait son esprit quand il laissait ses émotions prendre le dessus et cela arrivait si rarement qu'il fut étonner que la cause fusse le jeune avocat.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte

— **Entrez.**

Marcus fut agréablement surpris de voir l'objet de ses pensées devant lui. Celui referma la porte avec douceur.

— **J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas**, dit Olivier**, mais Harry vient juste de me faire part de son plan. Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de joindre nos forces pour provoquer l'annulation de ce mariage ou pire prévoir le future divorce de nos amis.**

Marcus hocha avant de désigner un siège à Olivier.

— **Je le pense aussi, surtout si nous devons prévoir une procédure en divorce.**

— **Si cela arrivait, **fit Olivier. **Harry ne demandera rien à Malefoy si celui-ci ne demande rien à son tour, dans le sens qu'il ne touche à aucun terrain du domaine.**

— **Draco a les mêmes intentions. Il ne demande rien tant que Potter n'a pas de prétentions sur ses biens surtout sur ses chaines.**

— **Je pense que nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, **lança Marcus tout en observant dans toutes les coutures Olivier.

_Vraiment tentant_, pensa-t-il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Sûrement qu'un pauvre avocat de son genre ne s'offusquerait pas s'il lui proposait de faire un petit tour dans son lit !

Olivier ne remarqua pas le regard rempli de désire de son confrère.

— **On pourrait travailler dans ma chambre ce soir. J'ai un plus grand salon. On pourra travailler plus tranquillement. **

— **Bien,** lui répondit Marcus tout en fixant ses lèvres.

Olivier se leva et avant de sortir, il ajouta.

— **J'ai oublié de vous dire que c'était l'heure de manger**

Et il sortit.

Au grand soulagement de Harry, le diner s'était parfaitement déroulé. Il s'était écoulé sans incident majeur, part quelques réflexions de Sirius mais rien que ne puisse gérer Draco. Il avait été formidable au point que Harry était sûr que son parrain croyait de plus en plus à son mariage. C'était un changement bienvenu pour une courte période.

— **Je m'excuse**, cria Harry depuis la salle de bains.

— **C'est bon**, répondit Draco tout en fixant le lit double.

Harry s'approcha de Draco mais celui-ci était en pleine réflexion.

— **Est-ce que tu as un problème ?** demanda Harry avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de Draco mais celui-ci s'écarta de lui comme s'il s'était fait brûler.

Harry comprit, il sentit la colère monter en lui. Que croyait Draco, qu'il allait lui sauter dessus ? Qu'il avait une maladie qui allait le transformer en un homo ? Quel con!

Harry prit un grand coussin et le plaça au centre de son lit.

— **Har…**

— **Je ne veux rien entendre,** le coupa Harry sans le regarder. **Voici mon coté du lit et celui-là, le tien comme ça, tu n'auras rien à craindre de moi. Je ne vais pas te toucher.**

Lorsque Draco croisa le regard de Harry, il sut qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas parler. Laissant Harry se calmer, il s'installa de son coté du lit.

A suivre…..^

**SONDAGE: je voulais savoir si le fait de mettre en gras les phrases vous gênrez dans la lecture**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour vos reviews**

**Très bonne année 2012**

**Je remercie ma béta : Sailorslayer**

Chapitre 6

Au réveil, Harry sentit un bras l'enlacer et un torse musclé collé contre son dos. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

Draco avait paniqué la veille au soir sur le seul fait de dormir avec lui mais il ne s'était pas gêné pour violer sa partie de lit afin de se coller à lui.

Il entendit Draco gémir de plaisir et c'est là qu'il sentit quelque chose de dur contre ses fesses. Draco faisait sûrement un rêve érotique et il ne fallait pas que celui-ci voit dans quelle position il se trouvait, même si une petite voix lui conseillait de rester dans cette position pour savourer et surtout entendre les excuses que celui-ci allait lui sortir.

Harry se dégagea avant de se rendre dans la salle de bains. Il espérait que les premiers jours de leur union se déroulait toujours sans un nuage.

Draco se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant. Il regarda autour de lui et ne trouva aucun signe de Harry dans la chambre mais il entendit l'eau de la salle de bains couler. _Il doit sûrement prendre une douche_, pensa Draco tout en faisant passer ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il leva son drap pour voir une belle érection. Il avait une putain d'érection et ce à la suite d'un putain de rêve où Harry était un des principaux acteurs.

Dans son rêve, il prenait Harry en levrette et celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de crier son nom, de lui demander d'aller plus fort, plus profond.

Mais qu'est- ce qui lui arrivait ? C'est la première fois qu'il rêvait de coucher avec un homme. Le plus troublant dans tout ça, c'est qu'il était encore excité à l'idée de savoir Harry nu dans la salle de bains…

Harry devait bien reconnaitre que le domaine était parfaitement tenu grâce à Sirius. Celui-ci était tellement obnubilé par Severus, ce matin, qu'il ne faisait plus attention à Draco et à lui. Peut-être était-ce ce qu'il fallait dans la vie de son parrain, qu'il se trouve quelqu'un pour ne plus être le centre de son affection. À chaque repas, Draco et lui se retenaient de rire lorsque Sirius faisait des allusions assez perverses à Severus.

Draco passait sa journée au bureau qu'il avait installé dans une des pièces du domaine et Harry se plongeait avec bonheur dans l'écriture, seulement interrompu par les fréquentes visites de Ron qui avait l'air songeur. Il avait bien vu le changement depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance du meilleur ami de Draco. Il avait surpris plus d'une fois les regards que Blaise lançait à Ron. Ils étaient doux et admiratifs.

De plus, la petite Jade ne quittait plus Blaise d'une semelle, se proclamant la gardienne de son prince « charmant ». Et oui, ce matin, elle avait déclaré que plus grande, elle allait se marier avec celui-ci. Son père n'avait jamais rit à ce point depuis la fuite de sa femme, Lavande. Celle-ci avait fui avec un médecin en laissant son mari et surtout sa fille. Depuis son départ, il y a 7 mois, ni Jade ni Ron n'avaient retrouvé le sourire. Blaise avait réussi.

- **Est-ce que je te dérange ?, **lui demanda son ami tout en s'écroulant dans un des fauteuils se trouvant dans son bureau.

- **Non, j'étais dans mes pensées**, lui répondit-il tout en souriant chaleureusement à son ami.

- **En ce moment tu es souvent dans tes pensées. Cela ne concernerait pas par hasard un certain blond ?**

- **Bien sûr que non,** répliqua aussitôt Harry en rougissant. **Pourquoi penses-tu que je pense à lui ?**

- **Peut-être parce ce que tu l'as dans la peau. Harry, tu le dévores des yeux. Faut être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer. Harry, fait attention, tu …**

Harry le coupa :

- **Je l'apprécie c'est vrai, mais rien de plus. Draco n'est pas gay,** murmura-t-il d'une voix nouée. **Hier soir, il a paniqué lorsqu'il a vu le lit double que Sirius avait fait installer dans notre chambre.**

Ron vit le visage triste de son ami. Lorsque celui-ci lui avait avoué que ce mariage était blanc, il avait senti qu'il y avait un truc bizarre dans cette histoire. Il avait bien senti que cette histoire allait mal tourner. Et il avait vu plus tôt le regard que Harry lançait à Draco. Il avait vu juste, son ami s'était attaché à ce blond.

Harry secoua la tête et se força à sourire.

**- Où est ta princesse ?**

**- Elle est encore avec Blaise à lui préparer sa chambre,** souffla Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

- **Sa chambre mais il y a Dobby ?**

- **Elle ne le quitte plus au point qu'elle a décidé de l'installer dans notre maison. Et lorsqu'il eut le malheur de refuser, elle est entrée dans une de ses crises… J'ai du le supplier d'accepter l'invitation. **

**- Elle a du caractère, **rigola Harry.

- **Je sais mais j'ai peur. A cet âge , on s'attache vite . Qu'est-ce qui va se passer lorsqu'il va rentrer chez lui ? Elle va encore se sentir abandonnée comme avec Lavande. J'ai peur qu'elle souffre.**

**- Et toi ?**

**- Et moi ?**

**- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Ronald Weasley. Blaise ne laisse pas seulement ta fille indifférente. Je t'ai vu plus d'une fois le regarder avec insistance.**

Ron rougit avant de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- **Je ne suis pas comme toi ou Sirius. Je ne suis pas intéressé par les hommes. Il m'intrigue.**

**- Comme le dit si bien Sirius, faut jamais dire jamais. As-tu seulement essayé ?**

**- T'es bien le fils de Sirius, **rigola Ron avant de sortir du bureau. **Je vais voir ce que fait ma fille et son prince charmant.**

Lorsque Ron entra dans sa maison, un sourire ornait son visage. Il avait entendu le rire de joie de sa fille qui provenait de la chambre d'ami. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de sa fille et les vit sur le sol. Blaise chatouillait sa fille.

- **Au secours papa,** cria sa fille tout en rigolant.

En moins de deux secondes, Ron prit Blaise dans ses bras avant de le coucher sur le sol tout en retenant les bras de Blaise sur la tête. Il avait glissé une de ses mains sur le pull de celui-ci pour le chatouiller. Il fut étonné de la douceur de la peau du prince charmant de sa fille.

- **Mon papa, c'est le plus fort,** cria ma fille tout en sautant autour d'eux.

- **J'abandonne,** fit Blaise d'une voix rauque tout en regardant droit dans les yeux de Ron.

L'atmosphère de la pièce changea, Ron n'entendait plus les cris de sa fille. Il était hypnotisé par les yeux noirs de Blaise comme si rien n'existait à part eux. Ron avala difficilement sa salive. Il lâcha Blaise avant de se mettre debout tout en instaurant de la distance entre eux.

Blaise et Ron ne s'étaient quitté des yeux.

Blaise frissonnait encore. Il avait senti un feu se propager tout le long de son corps lorsque la main de Ron s'était posé sur sa peau. Il s'était retenu de gémir. Est-ce qu'il avait senti le trouble qu'il avait provoqué en lui ?

Il connaissait la triste histoire de Ron et de Jade : sa femme l'avait quitté pour un autre tout en abandonnant sa fille. Quelle sorte de femme pouvait laisser sa fille et quitter un homme comme Ron ?

- **Est-ce que ta nouvelle chambre te plait ?** demanda Ron tout en détourant le regard. **Je sais que cette chambre est loin d'être aussi chic que celles du domaine …**

**- Elle est parfaite,** le coupa Blaise assez vite. **Elle me convient.**

**- C'est moi qui est mis les jolies fleurs,** lança jade tout en tendant ses mains vers son papa.

- **Elles sont très belles, ma princesse.**

Jade sourit tendrement à son père puis à Blaise.

- **Je dois rejoindre Draco**, fit Blaise tout en prenant son ordinateur portable.

- **Je suis vraiment désolé,** s'excusa Ron. **Jade doit beaucoup de déranger dans ton travail.**

- **Mais non, c'est un ange,** répondit Blaise tout en caressant les cheveux roux de la petite

- **Je peux venir ?**, demanda la petite fille à Blaise

- **Non ma puce, **lui répondit Ron. **Aujourd'hui, tu vas faire la connaissance de ta nouvelle nourrice. Elle est très gentille. De plus, elle s'occupe déjà de trois autres enfants. Tu pourras jouer avec eux.**

**- J'ai pas envie,** commença à pleurer Jade. **Je veux rester avec Blaise.**

Blaise voyait bien que Ron était aussi triste de laisser sa petite fille et lui-même ne pouvait pas prendre la petite avec lui. La réunion qu'il allait avoir concernait les bénéfices qu'il avait tiré de l'émission et leur affectation, rien qui puisse intéresser une petite fille.

- **Et si ton papa et moi, on allait voir ta nouvelle nourrice ?** proposa Blaise. **Comme ça, je resterais avec toi le temps que tu te fasses de nouveaux amis. **

**- Promis ?**

**- Promis princesse.**

**- Jade, va mettre ta veste,** ordonna doucement Ron.

Ron déposa sa fille qui courut dans le salon pour prendre sa veste et son petit sac.

- **Merci,** lança Ron d'une voix gênée. **Tu n'es …**

**- Cela me fait plaisir, **l'interrompit Blaise tout en souriant. **Elle est adorable.**

Ron hocha la tête.

Marcus regardait pour la troisième fois un des dossiers qu'on venait de lui faxer. Il pouvait gérer une partie de ses dossiers à distance mais d'autres sûrement pas. Il devait retourner à New York.

Il aurait pu gérer le dossier de Draco là-bas mais il avait été intrigué par Olivier Dubois et il avait décidé de rester. Il avait vu juste.

_Flash black_

_Après le repas, il s'était rendu dans la chambre de Olivier. Lorsqu'il rentra de celle-ci, il devait donner raison à Olivier. Sa chambre était immense, bien plus grande que la sienne._

_Il supposa, par le bruit qu'il entendait, que Olivier prenait une douche. Il regarda sa montre, il était bien en avance._

_Il décida de faire le tour de la chambre. Il trouva quelques dossiers en cours de Olivier. Vu les intitulés, il avait trois dossiers concernant des divorces et deux autres sur des successions. En suite, il se dirigea vers le lit où se trouvaient d'autres dossiers. Il fut surprit de savoir sur quels genres d'affaires travaillait Olivier._

_Il prit le dossier qui était sur le lit et s'assit pour le lire. C'était le dossier concernant le divorce de Harry si la demande d'annulation était déboutée. Harry avait raison, il était assez intelligent pour avoir deux coups d'avance. En feuilletant le dossier, il laissa tomber quelques feuilles au sol et lorsqu'il tenta de les ramasser, son regard fut attiré par un objet qui se trouvait dans le tiroir à moitié ouvert de la commode près du lit. Il l'ouvrit et vit un gode noir, quelques tubes de lubrifiant et un paquet de préservatif ouvert. Olivier s'était amusé plus de 5 fois et surement grâce à ce gode. Il prit un mouchoir et prit le gode dans sa main. Un sourire lubrique passa sur son visage lorsqu'il vit de plus près le gode. Le petit brun pouvait en prendre autant._

_Soudain, Olivier entra dans la chambre. Il se figea lorsqu'il vit Marcus tenir dans sa main son gode. Il rougit avant de l'arracher de sa main et le jeter dans le tiroir qu'il ferma avec force._

_- **Rassurez-moi maître, vous savez que veut dire « Violation de la vie privée » ou « Violation du domicile » ? **, siffla Olivier tout en pointant son doigt sur le torse de Marcus._

_- **Je le sais**, lui répondit calmement Marcus tout en fixant attentivement les gouttes d'eau qui glissait sur le torse de Olivier et qui disparaissait sur la serviette qu'il portait autour de la taille._

_Lorsque 'Olivier vit où se dirigeait le regard lubrique de Marcus, il rougit._

_- **Notre rendez-vous était à 20h30 et il est 20h**, lança Olivier avant de jeter un regard à l'horloge se trouvant sur le mur de sa chambre._

_- **J'aime être en avance**, répondit Marcus. **Et je ne le regrette pas. Sinon je n'aurai pas pu vous connaitre plus personnellement…**_

_- **Je ne veux pas que vous me connaissiez plus personnellement**, répliqua Olivier avant de prendre des vêtements dans son armoire et se diriger vers la salle de bains._

_Le problème de Olivier, c'est que Marcus voulait le connaitre plus personnellement, même intimement. _

_- **Je ne savais pas que les londoniens étaient aussi… actif, **cria Marcus en direction d'e Olivier._

_- **Je ne suis pas un pervers,** se justifia Olivier qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre._

_- **C'est vous qui dites pervers, moi j'ai dit actif,** répliqua Marcus tout en souriant._

_Olivier rougit encore et Marcus le trouva encore plus mignion._

_- **Je ne suis pas un pervers,** se justifia Olivier. **Certains jouent au golf ou vont à la pêche pour décompresser, moi c'est ça…**_

_**- Ca ?**_

_**- Je décompresse à ma façon,** dit Olivier avant de prendre le dossier qui était sur son lit et le tendre à Marcus. **Je voulais voir ce dossier avec vous mais je crois en fait que vous êtes assez intelligent et curieux pour le lire et le comprendre tout seul.**_

_**- Je ne voulais pas vous fâcher.**_

_**- Mais je ne suis pas fâché, **siffla Olivier**, je me sens très fatigué.** _

_Olivier ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Marcus soupira avant de sortir de la chambre. Il se tourna pour ajouter._

_- **Si vous êtes sous pression…** _

_Marcus ne pu finir sa phrase que 'Olivier ferma la porte de sa chambre._

_Fin Flash black_

Son petit brun l'intriguait La nuit-même, il avait rêvé de Olivier sur son lit en train de décompresser. Il jura. Il avait encore besoin d'une douche froide.

_Dans le bureau de Harry_

- **Bonjour, Harry**, fit Cédric sans frapper à la porte de son bureau.

- **Puis-je ?** lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise déserte sans attendre la réponse.

Harry sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'inonder et faillit reculer, paniqué.

Autant il avait apprécie de discuter avec Ron, autant la vision soudaine de Cédric lui donnait une mauvaise impression.

-** Je sais que j'aurais du te téléphoner avant, **soupira Cédric, qui sentait sa réticence. **Mais après la façon dont je me suis conduit, je n'étais pas sur que tu acceptes de me parler. Or, il faut absolument que je te dise à quel point je regrette ce qui s'est passé. **

Des excuses ? Ouf ! La menace s'éloignait. Il était venu simplement pour s'excuser et non pour chercher à la reconquérir. Soulagé, il éclata d'un rire nerveux.

- **Ne t'inquiète plus de ça. Je n'aurais jamais du tricher pour t'attirer dans ce studio. C'était humiliant aussi bien pour toi que pour moi. Tu aurais néanmoins pu me dire plus tôt que tu ne m'aimais plus, **ajouta-t-il amèrement.

Cédric lui saisit la main et se pencha en avant pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

- **J'ai paniqué et j'ai commis une erreur, mais, toi et moi, on était heureux ensemble. Il faut que tu reviennes, Harry.**

Harry retira sa main.

- ** Cédric, c'est terminé entre nous,** répliqua-t-il. **Tout est fini. C'est trop tard.**

**- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?** protesta-t-il.

- **Je ne reviendrai pas,** Cédric, dit il avec détermination.

Il lui fallut encore plusieurs minutes pour convaincre son ex-fiancé, avant que celui-ci ne sortent. En chemin, il croisa Draco qui se dirigeait vers le bureau de Harry.

- **Qui était-ce ?** demanda Draco tout en refermant la porte.

A suivre…..


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci pour vos reviews ^^**

**Je remercie ma béta : Sailorslayer**

Chapitre 7

- **Tu ne devais pas voir Blaise ?** demanda Harry d'une voix nerveuse.

- **Il avait une affaire à régler avant**, répondit Draco avant de s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils du bureau de Harry. **Alors qui était-ce ?**

**- Cédric**

**- Cédric ? Celui qui t'as largué en direct à la télé ?** s'étonna-t-il, tendu.

- **Tu es dur !** protesta faiblement Harry. **Oui, lui-même.**

Il savait bien que cela finirait par arriver, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit si rapide. Il avait encore besoin de lui…

- **Je suppose qu'il t'a demandé de revenir ? **avança-t-il d'un ton neutre tout en faisant des efforts terribles pour ne pas hurler — lui qui ne criait jamais !

- **Comment l'as-tu deviné ?** S'étonna Harry, qui jouait avec un crayon.

_S'il ne me regarde pas en face, c'est qu'il a déjà du décider de retourner avec son ex-fiancé_, pensa Draco.

- **C'était prévisible. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour que Cédric comprenne à quel point la vie est dure quand tu n'es pas à ses cotés pour le prendre en charge.**

**- Tu penses donc qu'il ne peut pas m'aimer pour moi-même mais pour mon argent ? **s'insurgea Harry, outré.

- **Je n'ai pas parlé d'argent**, cria Draco avec victoire. **Tu vois que tu le pensais aussi, que ce type ne s'intéressait qu'à ton argent. Certes,** poursuivit il, trop furieux pour prendre des gants. **Est-ce la puissance de son amour qui lui a fait prendre tant de plaisir à t'humilier devant des millions de téléspectateurs ?**

**- Ne soit pas aussi affreux, **fit-il en reposant son crayon, le visage crispé.

- **Je parie qu'il a su exactement quels mots employer pour te faire retomber dans ses bras,** ricana-t-il. **Est-ce qu'il t'a dit qu'il t'**_**adorait **_**?**

**- Plus ou moins, **reconnut Harry. **Il était très gentil.**

**- C'est incroyable ! **s'exclama Draco sautant sur ses pieds.

Harry était livide de colère, et ses lèvres n'en apparaissaient que plus rouges et suaves. Est-ce qu'il avait embrassé Cédric quand il lui avait dit qu'il acceptait de le reprendre ?

- **Tu es incapable de décider quoi que ce soit !,** rugit Draco. **Tu es un faible. Tu le sais très bien, non ? Tu laisses les gens te manipuler à coup de belles paroles, de protestations , d'adoration, trop heureux de sentir qu'ils ont besoin de toi. Ne vient pas te plaindre lorsqu'il te laissera encore tomber.**

**- J'ai dit à Cédric que c'était terminé, si tu veux tout savoir !** lui hurla Harry à la figure, les poings serrés. **Je lui ai expliqué que je désirais plus que ce qu'il avait à m'offrir. Voilà ce que**

**je lui ai dit !**

Draco en fut ébahi. Il ressentait un tel soulagement qu'il en était presque étourdi.

- **Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ?** Souffla-t-il en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux

- **Parce que tu ne me l'as pas demandé. Tu t'es contenté de faire des suppositions**, lança-t-il en le dépassant pour fuir sa présence.

Il le retint par l'épaule.

**- Je l'ai fait pour moi, pas pour toi,** répliqua Harry, agacé.

- **Bien sur,** fit il avec un sourire jovial. **Excusez-moi de m'être emporté.**

HarryarryH rendit son sourire à Draco et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé qui se trouvait dans son bureau.

- **Tu te rendes compte qu'on vient d'avoir notre première dispute ?**

**- Oui,** lui répondit Draco tout en s'installant près de Harry et en posant un bras sur son l'épaule, d'un geste affectueux. **Allez, racontez-moi comment tu te sens,** dit il. **Ca n'a pas du être facile, avec Cédric.**

**-Mais, maintenant, je me sens… libéré.**

**-Tu n'es pas libre, tu es un homme marié, **le taquina Draco en lui serrant l'épaule, ce qui provoqua en Harry une impression de chaleur.

Il détourna les yeux, troublés.

- **Cédric est le seul garçon avec qui je suis sorti**, dit-il, en partie pour essayer de combattre la puissance des émotions qui surgissaient en lui chaque fois que Draco le touchait comme ce matin.

**Il faut que j'apprenne à construire une relation équilibrée qui ne soit pas engluée dans des rapports de dépendance. Je pense qu'il faudrait que je sorte avec d'autres hommes. Après**

**L'annulation, bien entendu,** précisa-t-il en tapotant le genou de Draco pour le rassurer, laissant délibérément sa main un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Le cœur de Draco s'arrêta de battre. Il venait juste de surmonter le choc de la réapparition de Cédric, et voila que Harry parlait de sortir avec d'autres hommes !

L'effet de cette nouvelle, ajouté a la réaction excessive qu'il avait eu a l'annonce de sa rencontre avec son ex-fiancé, lui prouvait son attirance pour Harry Il fallait qu'il se décide à savoir ce qu'il voulait. Mais qu'est- ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

- **Tu n'es pas obligé d'attendre l'annulation,** suggéra-t-il en tortillant autour de son index une des mèches brunes de Harry.

Il s'attira un regard abasourdi.

- **Si je me mets à sortir avec des hommes, notre faux mariage ne sera plus très convaincant.**

**- Tu pourrais sortir avec moi.**

**- Sortir… avec toi ?** répéta Harry, stupéfait.

- **Tu oublies que j'ai été élu ****le célibataire le plus en vue de New York ****, **lança-t-il**. On me considère comme un assez beau parti.**

**- Je n'en doute pas,** répliqua Harry après l'avoir examiné. **Mais comment se fait****il, alors, que tu n'ais pas de petite amie ?**

**- Ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas rencontré quelqu'un de convenable,** expliqua -t il en haussant les épaules.

- **De ****convenable ****?**

**- Une personne prête à profiter au maximum des moments que nous passons ensemble, qui entre-temps demande le minimum et qui est heureuse de dire ≪ au revoir ≫ quand c'est terminé. **

Il se félicitait de régler ses liaisons comme il faisait toute chose, avec logique et détermination.

**- Comme tu l'as si bien dit, **reprit il avec un sourire ravageur, **je ne risque pas de te manipuler ni de te réclamer quoi que ce soit.**

**-Tu n'es pas gay,** déglutit Harry avec effort. **Qu'envisages-tu exactement, quand tu parles de**

≪ **sortir ≫ ensemble ? **

**- Ce n'est pas ton parrain qui disait « faut jamais dire jamais ». Nous sortirons diner,** répliqua-t-il, amusé, **d'autres fois nous resterons à la maison, sauf qu'il y aura davantage de ****ça ****,** conclut il en se penchant sur sa bouche.

Harry retint sa respiration.

Draco explora d'abord la commissure de ses lèvres, puis il les taquina de sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'elles se séparent. Quand il pénétra lentement sa bouche avec la douceur d'une caresse, tout son corps frémit, et en réponse, il l'attira contre son torse pour accentuer son emprise.

Quand il le libéra, il tremblait comme une feuille. Ce baiser était le plus ensorcelant qu'ils aient jamais échangé. Draco ne semblait pas plus assuré. Il lui décocha un sourire où la panique le disputait au triomphe.

- **Alors, on sort ensemble, oui ou non ? **s'impatienta Draco.

- **Bon,** reprit il, l'estomac noué mais s'efforçant de garder un ton indifférent. **D'accord, sortons ensemble**

Severus se promenait dans les écuries. Il se remémorait le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec cet homme. Il avait été incapable du moindre mouvement lorsque la langue de Sirius s'était imposée dans sa bouche. Heureusement qu'il ne l'avait pas relâché, sinon il se serait tout bonnement écroulé par terre… Ses genoux avaient tremblé, tout comme le reste de son corps. Mais ce qui l'obsédait surtout, c'était l'érection contre laquelle il l'avait pressé… et c'est là que Sirius l'avait lâché avant de fuir.

Il entra dans la grange et il vit deux magnifiques chevaux noirs.

- **Magnifique, **murmura Severus tout en s'approchant de la barrière.

- **Moins que toi,** fit une voix que Severus reconnu, Sirius Black.

Il pressa son torse contre le dos de Severus.

- **Je vous ai déjà dit ne pas me toucher,** murmura Severus entre ses dents.

- **Mais j'en ai tellement envie…**

Severus allait partir mais Sirius le bloqua.

- **Je ne cesse de penser à toi. Je ne peux plus me retenir, **dit Sirius dans un souffle.

Alors il posa ses lèvres sur celle de Severus pour lui donner un baiser torride. Au début, Severus tenta de résister puis laissa bien vite sa langue se mêler à celle de Sirius. Abandonnant toute velléité de résistance, il se laissa aller au feu qui le consumait.

Tandis que leur baiser se prolongeait, leurs jambes fléchirent et ils se retrouvèrent à genoux à même le sol de la grange. La main de Sirius s'égara sur ses hanches et ses fesses, caressant avidement le corps de Severus.

Severus gémit et laissa la propre main de Sirius progresser jusqu'à la fermeture Eclair de son pantalon.

- **J'ai envie de toi…,** murmura Sirius. **Maintenant.**

Ses doigts tâtonnèrent pour déboutonner son pantalon. Ce fut ce geste qui ramena Severus à la raison.

- **Non ! **cria-t-il. **Je ne peux pas faire ça**.

Il le repoussa violemment. Perdant l'équilibre, Sirius tomba à la renverse. Aussitôt, Severus se releva et s'enfuit à toute jambe de la grange. Il entendit dans sa course les jurons de Sirius.

Sirius s'assis sur le sol. Il le désirait comme jamais il n'avait désiré quelqu'un d'une telle intensité. Il regarda autour de lui. Chaque fois qu'il était en présence, il se trouvait projeter sur le sol. Il jura. Il fallait être réaliste, Severus n'était pas fait pour lui. C'était un américain qui allait certainement retourner chez lui en même temps que le blondinet.

Hélas, ces bonnes paroles ne parvenaient pas à apaiser le désir sexuel que Severus éveillait en lui ! Il laissa son imagination s'emballer. Si Severus était partant pour coucher avec lui une fois, à qui cela nuirait-il, après tout ?

_Dans la voiture de Ron_

- **Merci d'être venu,** remercia Ron à nouveau à Blaise tout en regardant la route.

- **De rien**, répondit Blaise en souriant. **Je suis content qu'elle se fasse aussi vite des amis.**

**- Que des garçons,** grogna Ron en serrant le volant de la voiture.

Blaise rit joyeusement.

- **Quoi ?**

**- Tu es très protecteur avec ta petite fille**, constata-t-il. **Je plains les futurs prétendants qui oseront toucher ta tendre fille.**

**-C'est normalement, c'est ma princesse,** répondit-il en souriant. **Tu me comprendras quand tu auras un enfant, surtout une fille.**

**- Je ne crois pas,** répondit Blaise dont le sourire avait disparu.

- **Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Je t'ai vu avec Jade. Tu es fait pour avoir un enfant. Tu pourrais adopter ou utiliser une mère porteuse.**

Blaise écarquilla les yeux. Ron savait qu'il était gay. Devant l'air étonné de Blaise, Ron sourit.

- **J'ai grandi avec Harry et Sirius. Depuis lors, cela serait triste, si je n'arrivais pas à reconnaitre une personne homosexuelle ou pas.**

**- Cela ne te dérange pas que je m'installe chez toi ? Je veux dire certaines personnes peuvent avoir des idées assez carrées. Je n'ai pas envie que de fausses rumeurs circulent sur vous.**

**- Je suis assez habitué qu'on parle sur mon compte, **fit Ron d'une voix triste. **Comme celle qui disait que ma femme couchait avec le médecin du village. **

Blaise vit une tristesse s'installer sur le magnifique visage de Ron. Il posa sa main sur l'avant bras de Ron. À ce contact, Ron sentit une sorte de décharge parcourir son corps. Il dégagea son bras et reprit le volant de sa voiture.

Blaise retira sa main et le plaça sur ses genoux. Ron lui avait dit que sa présence ne le dérangeait pas. Il lui avait menti.

Ron jeta un coup d'œil à Blaise. Il vit l'expression du visage de Blaise. Il jura intérieurement. Blaise avait mal interprété son geste. Devait-il lui dire que le contact de sa main sur sa peau lui avait donné chaud mais très chaud. Il souffla.

Lorsqu'il arriva au domaine, il gara la voiture, et aussitôt, Blaise sortit à toute vitesse en claqua la porte de la voiture.

à suivre ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci pour vos reviews ^^**

**Je remercie ma béta : Sailorslayer**

Chapitre 8

_Dans la chambre de Olivier_

**- Ce fils de pute a osé…** siffla Olivier tout en rentrant dans sa chambre. **Ce connard, ce…**

Olivier cria un coup. Il entendit quelqu'un toquer contre la porte de sa chambre. En croyant que c'était Harry, il dit :

- Entrez

Lorsqu'il reconnut la personne, il se dirigea vers celui-ci d'un pas calme avant de lever son poing mais Marcus fut plus rapide et esquiva le coup avant de faire une clé à Olivier.

- **Lâche-moi, fils de…Haha…,** cria de douleur Olivier.

- **Je vous déconseille de continuer votre phrase**, menaça Marcus d'un ton froid avant de lâcher Olivier.

Olivier s'éloigna. Ce type était dangereux, même très dangereux. Olivier avait appris à reconnaitre tout danger et ce type était un danger. Il racla sa gorge pour se donner une contenance.

**- Je vous demanderai de sortir de ma chambre, Monsieur Flint,** redemanda Olivier tout en gardant une certaine distance.

Marcus le fixa avec intérêt. Il n'aurait pas du être aussi violent et perdre son contrôle. Plus d'une fois, il avait été traité de tous les noms et il avait toujours gardé son sang froid. Mais cette fois-ci, pourquoi entendre Olivier l'insulter l'avait mis pendant quelques secondes dans une rage folle ?

- **Une idée m'a traversé l'esprit,** continua Marcus tout en s'installant dans un des fauteuils de la chambre de Olivier.

Comprenant que Marcus ne partirait pas., il souffla avant de s'installer dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

- **Quelle idée ?**

**- Je me suis dit qu'entre confrère, on pourrait s'aider.**

**- Je veux bien jeter un coup d'œil sur votre affaire mais je ne connais pas les lois américaines. **

**- Je ne parlais de cette aide, mais plutôt que vous m'aidiez à me détendre**, expliqua Marcus en le fixant avec désir.

Olivier comprit. Ce type avait le culot de lui de…

- **Bien sur, mon cher confrère,** susurra Olivier avant de se lever et se diriger vers son lit. Il frôla l'épaule de Marcus. **Je ne suis pas habitué à faire cela mais je ferai bien une exception avec vous.**

- **Les exceptions sont faire pour cela**, jubila Marcus.

Il était vraiment content que Olivier ait apprécié sa demande. Il était aussi excité qu'un adolescent bourré d'hormones.

Olivier se plaça derrière lui, avant de susurrer :

- **J'espère qu'il pourra vous détendre, **et il posa son gode sur les genoux de Marcus de se diriger vers sa porte.** Maintenant vous pouvez sortir de ma chambre.**

**- Je crois que vous ne m'avez pas compris. Je pens…**

**- Oh si j'ai compris,** siffla Olivier en le coupant. **Vous croyez vraiment que j'allais coucher avec un type qui a essayé de m'humilier devant mes amis ? Lors du diner, comment avez-vous pu me demander ma méthode de « relaxation », devant mes amis, cria Olivier. Sortez.**

Devant le regard rempli de colère de Olivier, Marcus préféra se retirer tout en tenant dans sa main le gode d'Olivier.

Marcus souffla, c'est la première fois qu'il subissait un refus. Il n'était vraiment pas habitué à ce qu'on lui dise non.

Dans un des couloirs, il croisa Severus.

- **Comment se passe notre affaire ?** demanda-t-il.

- **Bien, on aura peu de temps pour prévoir une bonne défense mais je pense que ca ira,** fit Marcus mais il vit que Severus était plus intrigué par quelques chose d'autre, vu qu'il ne lui avait pas posé des questions sur la défense.

Il suivit le regard de Severus. Il le vit fixer le gode qu'il tenait toujours en main.

- **Ce n'est pas à moi,** justifia Marcus.

Severus leva un de ses sourcils. Il ne le croyait pas.

- **Bonne nuit Marcus**, fit-il avant de continuer sa route.

Toute la journée, Blaise évita Ron et ce, par tout les moyens, mais cela était très difficile vu que Jade le suivait partout depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds au manoir et qu'il vivait dans la maison de Ron. Il fallait qu'il mette un terme à cette situation malsaine.

Il retournera à New York dès demain. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prévenir Ron et surtout sa petite princesse. Qui le veuille ou pas, il s'était attaché à cette adorable petite fille et mon dieu, il désirait tellement le père. Tous les villageois appréciaient Ron et sa famille. A travers les petites histoires que ses amis lui avaient racontées, il apprit qu'il était une personne généreuse et tendre. Il avait désiré l'homme et il était tombé amoureux de Ronald Weasley. Il avait eu le coup de foudre.

Blaise vit Jade jouer sur la petite balançoire qui se trouver près de la grange principale.

_Courage,_ se dit-il tout en s'approchant d'elle.

- **Bonjour ma princesse,** fit Blaise tout en prenant place à coté de Jade pour se balancer.

- **Bonjour Blaise**, répondit-elle en souriant.

Blaise sentait déjà son cœur se serrer. Il savait qu'il allait faire souffrir la petite. Il souffla

- **Ma chérie, bientôt faudra que je reparte chez moi,** commença-t-il doucement.

- **On rentre déjà ?,** s'étonna jade tout en souriant.

Blaise passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. C'était plus compliqué qu'il le pensait.

- **Je veux dire que je vais partir chez moi à New York.**

Il vit des larmes coulées sur les joues de la petite fille.

- **Tu ne peux pas, les princes charmants ne laissent pas les princesses. Il reste ensemble à jamais**, cria-t-elle.

- **Je viendrai te voir dès que je pourrais, ma princesse,** ajouta aussi vite Blaise en la prenant dans ses bras.

- **C'est parce que je suis méchante que tu veux partir,** bégaya-t-elle en s'agrippant à la chemise de Blaise. **Je te promets d'être gentille, de manger mes légumes mais reste.**

**- Je ne peux pas ma puce. Je voudrais bien mais je ne peux pas, **lui répondit- il.

- **Tu vas faire comme maman. Tu vas partir et plus jamais …, **cria-t-elle avant de s'écarter de Blaise et courir vers la grange.

Blaise voulut courir à la suite de Jade mais il sentit une main attraper son bras et le retourner violement. C'était Ron.

- **Tu lui as fait assez de mal**, siffla Ron tout en le foudroyant du regard.

- **Ce n'est pas mon attention**, répliqua Blaise tout en dégageant son bras.

- **Je sais**, s'excusa Ron. **Elle est petite et elle s'attache vite**

**- Laisse-moi, lui parler, **demanda Blaise.

Il avait besoin de se faire pardonner par la petite.

- **Jade **! cria Blaise en se mettant à courir vers la grange, Ron sur ses talons. Pas de réponse. **Je suis désolé, Ron,** murmura Blaise à Ron alors qu'ils approchaient de l'entrée de la grange.

**.- Jade, tu es là ?**

Ils entendirent les sanglots venant du grenier à foin et découvrirent, horrifié, Jade debout tout près du bord surplombant le sol en béton.

Une peur insensée se répandit dans les veines de Blaise. Il lança un regard suppliant à Ron. Celui-ci était livide, mais il prit la parole d'une voix posée et pleine de sang-froid.

- **Reste où tu es, Jade,** intima-t-il à sa fille. **Ne bouge surtout pas !**

**- Papa, il veut partit comme maman, **cria-t-elle.

**- Je sais ma puce,** dit doucement Ron tout en montant. **Mais il doit partir, il a son travail. Il ne peut pas rester avec nous pour toujours.**

**-Il ne m'aime pas ? **Gémit-elle.

Avant que Ron puisse répondre, Blaise cria :

- **Je t'aime ma puce. Je te jure que je t'aime mais je ne peux pas rester.**

**- Alors pourquoi pars-tu ?**, répliqua-t-elle avant de se pencher d'une façon trop dangereuse.

Ron était presque à sa hauteur.

Blaise vit jade déraper… et elle tomba miraculeusement dans les bras tendus de Ron, qui s'était adroitement positionné juste au dessous d'elle.

Ron serra Jade contre lui et pendant un long moment, personne ne prononça un mot.

- **Tu es fâché après moi, papa,** fit-elle d'une voix honteuse.

- **Oui, très fâché**, répondit-il tout en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

Il déposa sa fille au sol avant que celle-ci ne se jete dans les bras tendu de Blaise et que celui-ci la serre à son tour.

- **Ne fais plus jamais ça princesse**, murmura Blaise tout en caressant les longs cheveux de la fille.

- **Tu vas rester avec nous, **sanglota-t-elle.

Mon dieu, dieu savait qu'il aimerait dire oui mais il ne pouvait pas rester là à attendre que quelque chose d'irréaliste se produise.

- **Je…je…**

**- On verra,** le coupa Ron avant de reprendre sa fille dans ses bras. **On va rentrer à la maison et on va discuter.**

Le long du chemin, Jade s'endormit dans le siège auto. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à la maison,. Ron installa sa fille dans sa chambre. Il chercha Blaise dans toute la maison et le trouva dans la chambre d'ami entrain de faire sa valise.

- **Tu penses t'enfuir ?,** demanda Ron avant de refermer la porte de la chambre.

- **Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je parte avant qu'elle ne se lève,** se justifia Blaise. **Elle aura moins mal.**

**- Elle aura autant mal si elle ne te dit pas au revoir,** répliqua Ron avant de prendre la chemise que Blaise pliait et la jeter au sol.

Un silence s'installa entre eux.

- **Reste,** dit-il d'une voix rauque. **Draco n'a pas vraiment besoin de toi là-bas. Tu pourrais rester encore ici quelques jours pour expliquer à Jade que tu pars pour ton travail et non, à cause d'elle.**

- **Est-ce que tu veux que je reste ici à cause de Jade ?** demanda Blaise d'une voix incertaine.

- **Oui. **

**- D'accord, je ne pars pas avec eux, le temps que Jade s'habitue à mon départ.**

**- Merci.**

**A suivre….**


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci pour vos reviews qui me touche autant ^^**

**Je remercie ma béta : Sailorslayer**

**Chapitre 9**

- **Marcus,** lança Draco tout en venant à sa rencontre. **As-tu bien dormi ?**

- **Oui,** répondit-il tout en observant le visage rayonnant de bonheur de son ami. **Et ton mariage ?** demanda Marcus avec la plus grande prudence.

- **Eh bien quoi, mon mariage ?**

**- Ca se passe bien ?**

**- C'est à toi de me le dire. C'est Olivier et toi qui vous occupez de l'annulation.**

**- Je voulais dire : est-ce que vous vous entendez aussi bien que ça en as l'air ?**

Mal à l'aise, Draco se tortilla dans son fauteuil. Est-ce qu'il allait dire à son ami qu'il venait de proposer à Harry de vraiment sortir ensemble ?

- **Pourquoi ne pas faire de ton mariage un vrai mariage ?** suggéra Marcus

- **Tu plaisantes !** S'exclama-t-il en laissant tomber son stylo de surprise.

-**Ton cousin a pu faire avancer l'audience relative au testament de ton père à ce lundi,** expliqua Marcus. **Sur un plan strictement juridique, je pense que nous aurons gain de cause au tribunal et que nous réussirons probablement à faire effacer cette clause du testament de ton père, mais ce serait beaucoup plus simple de… Il se trouve que vous êtes réellement marié,** reprit il, **et que, tant que le testament est ce qu'il est, il est indispensable de le rester pour hériter. Tout ça présente une certaine cohérence. On ne pourra pas t'attaquer sur le fait que tu as fait un mariage blanc pour hériter. **

- **Impossible,** répliqua brusquement Draco, soucieux de s'arracher cette idée de la tête avant qu'elle y prenne racine.

- **Comment va Severus ?** demanda Marcus.

Il avait bien vu le manège de Sirius, il était intéressé par Severus. C'est la première fois qu'il voyait un homme tenir tête à Severus et à son regard noir.

- **Je crois qu'il va bien,** bouffa Draco en souriant. **Si j'avais su que c'est en me mariant que je verrai Severus rougir, je me serai marié plutôt. **

Tout deux rirent de bon cœur.

_Dans la chambre de Severus_

Severus prenait sa douche. Il avait encore rêvé de ce pervers de Sirius Black. « Ne jamais dire jamais ». Devait-il suivre les conseils de ce pervers et voir où tout cela allait l'emmener ? Il pourrait essayer une nuit et puis disparaitre…

Il sortit de son bain nu avant de se diriger devant le miroir se trouvant dans sa chambre. Levant les yeux, il croisa le regard de Sirius Black dans le miroir. Le gris de ses yeux s'était assombri.

Il était nu. Il y avait dans sa tête une petite voix qu'il lui disait de l'arrêter. Mais il ne bougea pas lorsque les lèvres de Sirius effleurèrent la peau de son cou., Severus, défaillant, se retient au miroir.

Sirius s'écarta un instant mais pour mieux l'embrasser. Cette fois, du bout de la langue, il traça un cercle au-dessus de sa clavicule puis il souffla dessus et tout le corps de Severus se contracta sous l'intensité du plaisir. Quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, le désir l'embrassa. Il se tourna et lui retourna l'étreinte.

Son baiser se fit impérieux et Severus y répondit avec fièvre. Severus se cambra pour mieux se presser contre lui.

- **Severus…**

La main de Sirius glissa vers les fesses de Severus pour mieux le presser contre lui. Le contact de son sexe durci contre celui de Severus acheva de faire perdre la tête à Severus.

Severus l'embrassa tout en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de son pervers.

Sirius plaqua Severus sur le miroir avant de nouer les jambes à sa taille. Il porta Severus jusqu'au lit.

- **J'ai envie de vous,** confessa Severus.

Sirius sourit et se déshabilla avant que son amant ne reprenne ses esprits et ne change d'avis. Lorsqu'il finit, il prit possession des lèvres de Severus. Leurs lèvres s'écartèrent, leurs langues se caressèrent avec une passion qui éveilla un violent désir chez Sirius.

Il recula avant d'attraper dans sa poche un préservatif et un sachet de lubrifiant dans son portefeuille.

Il s'allongea près de lui, enfuit son visage au creux de son cou et y planta des baisers ardents tout en glissant un doigt dans l'intimité inviolée de Severus après avoir enduit ses doigts de lubrifiant.

- **Tu auras mal au début mais je te promets que la suite sera plus agréable,** fit Sirius en glissant le premier doigt, faisant se crisper de douleur Severus. **Respire lentement,** le conseilla Sirius avant de prendre de sa main libre la verge de Severus. Severus agrippa les draps.

Lorsqu'il sentit que Severus était plus détendu, il introduisait un deuxième puis un troisième doigt tout en lui murmurant des mots doux.

Soudain, Severus gémit non de douleur mais de plaisir. Sirius venait de trouver la prostate de son amant. Sirius embrassa Severus tendrement comme pour se faire pardonner de la douleur qu'il allait subir. Il mit son préservatif. Il pénétra lentement en Severus., Celui-ci s'agrippa à ses épaules et y enfonça ses ongles.

- **Ca va passer**, murmura Sirius d'une voix rauque.

Plus les secondes passaient, plus il avait du mal à se maitriser.

Il commença à bouger lentement en lui et lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement provenant de Severus, il le regarda. Severus était un appel à la luxure. Il se retira avant de replonger en Seveurs et celui-ci cria de plaisir.

- **Dit mon nom**, ordonna Sirius tout en se retirant et replongeant en lui.

- **Sirius,** cria-t-il.

Sirius accéléra ses mouvements et la jouissance les rattrapa. Le corps de Sirius pesait délicieusement sur lui, le clouant au lit. Il n'avait pas envie de refaire surface maintenant.

- **Ca va ?** demanda Sirius en se soulevant sur les bras.

Severus hocha la tête avant de dire :

- **J'aimerai bien que vous vous retiriez de moi**, murmura Severus tout en évitant de regarder Sirius.

- **De un, je pense que tu pourrais me tutoyer et de deux, je pensais que je pourrais rester là, ensuite attendre que le désir nous reprenne, **répondit Sirius tout en lui faisant un sourire coquin.

- **Je ne pense pas,** répliqua Severus tout en essayant de se dégager.

- **Ok, alors je dirai à qui veux bien l'entendre que nous avons couché ensemble et que tu as crié mon nom.**

**- Personne ne te croira,** répliqua Severus avec un sourire.

- **Je décrirai la charmante tache que tu as près d'une de tes bourses, celle en forme de serpent.**

**- Comment avez-vous pu la voir ?**

**- Je suis très observateur, **lui répondit Sirius d'un ton coquin.

- **Vous me faites du chantage pour que nous recouchions ensemble,** siffla Severus avant de se remettre debout.

- **Non, je te fais du chantage pour que tu me tutoies**, répliqua Sirius avant de se mettre face à Severus. **Pour « coucher », je crois que je n'aurai pas trop de mal à te convaincre,** continua-t-il avant de faire glisser ses doigts le long du torse nu de Severus. **Tu en as envie autant que moi.**

Le téléphone sonna à 13 heures pile, interrompant Harry dans la rédaction de la fin d'un chapitre.

- **Viens donc me rejoindre au bureau pour déjeuner,** lui ordonna Draco d'une voix profonde et sexy, sans se soucier de savoir s'il en avait le temps ou même l'envie.

- **Aujourd'hui ?**

**- Quand on sort ensemble, c'est le genre de chose qu'on fait, non ?**

Ils s'étaient rendu à un pique nique sur le domaine.

- **Draco ?** Souffla Harry d'une voix languide, en se redressant sur les coudes. **Je crève de chaud. Peux-tu me passer la bouteille d'eau ?**

Il obtempéra et, au spectacle de Harry, la tête en arrière, les yeux mi-clos, buvant avidement à la bouteille, il étouffa un gémissement. Lui effleurant la gorge pour essuyer l'eau qui dégoulinait de son menton, il sentit son pouls battre sous ses doigts.

Harry entrouvrit des yeux profonds où brulait une ardeur qu'aucune eau ne pouvait éteindre. Sans le quitter des yeux, il reposa la bouteille, tandis qu'il glissait la main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui et rapprocher leurs bouches.

Draco ne voulait pas se ruer sur lui. Il désirait prendre son temps, il n'avait jamais touché un homme de cette façon. Quand leurs lèvres se rejoignirent enfin, il vit les yeux de Harry se fermer de nouveau, à l'instant précis où leurs bouches se touchaient, et il fut saisi d'un tel désir que sa douceur s'envola aussitôt. Comme les lèvres de son brun s'ouvraient pour laisser passer sa langue, il pénétra au plus profond et le fit gémir, tandis que Harry se débattait pour se redresser et l'étreindre avec fureur.

Tandis que Harry l'enlaçait, Draco glissa une main sous son T-shirt pour lui caresser le dos, brulant du désir de lui arracher jusqu'à son dernier vêtement et de lui faire l'amour sur place. Par ce que oui, il désirait Harry, un homme. Mais, quelque part dans un coin reculé de son cerveau, il se souvenait qu'ils étaient dans un lieu public. S'il pouvait réussir à s'arracher à sa bouche, peut-être parviendrait- il à le persuader d'aller continuer cela en privé ?

Quand il parvint à s'écarter de lui, la protestation que Harry émit lui ôta ses derniers scrupules.

- **Rentrons à la maison**, lança -t-il d'une voix rauque.

Sans un mot, ils entreprirent de jeter les boites vides, les assiettes et les restes de nourriture dans le panier de pique nique et roulèrent en boule la couverture.

- **Si nous rentrons maintenant, nous irons directement au lit, n'est-ce pas ?** S'enquit Harry.

Au lit, sur la table de la cuisine, même sur le plancher… Il n'avait pas d'idée préconçue, songea Draco.

**- Oui,** reconnut-il.

- **Ca veut donc dire qu'on va faire l'amour dès notre premier rendez-vous, **rit Harry en marchant vers sa maison.

- **On est mariés,** protesta Draco.

Durant les trois ans passés avec Cédric, jamais il n'avait connu quelque chose d'aussi irrépressible que le brasier que Draco avait allumé dans ses veines. Il ne le connaissait que depuis trois semaines, et voilà qu'il était déjà prêt à faire l'amour avec lui ! C'était le signe que son mari était en train de lui voler son cœur. Ce qui n'aurait pas présenté de problème s'il avait été prêt à lui offrir le sien en échange… Mais quelles chances y avait-il que cela arrive ?

Draco n'était pas le genre d'homme à donner son cœur à qui que ce soit. Mais peut-être que s'ils devenaient plus proches, son mari serait en mesure de progresser sur le plan émotionnel ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 18 heures.

Cet après-midi, il avait promis à Olivier de lui rendre visite

- **On doit reporter non « rendez-vous », j'ai un rendez-vous avec Olivier**, soupira Harry.

- **Mmm,** grogna Draco. Il frémit. **Est ce que ce rendez-vous été en rapport avec leur annulation de mariage ?**, se demanda-t-il.

- **J'ai reçu un email d'un de mes amis,** lui expliqua Olivier. **Si vous restez mariés, le cousin de Draco n'aura plus besoin d'attaquer le testament de son père et personne n'osera attaquer Draco pour avoir fait un mariage blanc pour récupérer la succession de son père. Surtout que l'affaire a été avancée à ce Lundi. Je pense qu'ils vont attaquer la clause dans le testament et s'ils ratent le coup, ils attaqueront ton mariage et le feront annuler.**

**- Je ne crois pas qu'il désire que nous restions mariés,** répondit Harry, le cœur cognant toujours dans la poitrine et les lèvres sèches.

Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux.

Aujourd'hui « son mari » lui avait sorti le grand jeu de la séduction !

Ecœurée, il ferma les yeux. Quelque soit les raisons pour lesquelles Draco l'avait embrassée, ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il avait envie de lui. Les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples qu'il le croyait. Comment un type se disant hétéro aurait pu changer de bord aussi vite ? Il s'était fait avoir en beauté. Draco avait sûrement du penser à une femme lorsqu'il l'embrassait.

Le diner du soir se passa dans un silence de mort. Harry vit les regards remplis de désir que lançait Sirius à Severus. La voix de Marcus interrompit le manège de son parrain.

- **Comment se passe vos affaires ?** demanda Marcus tout en jetant un regard plein de sous-entendu. **Pas trop de pression ?**

**- Non, ça va,** répondit-il tout en foudroyant du regard Marcus. **Et vous maître, comment se passe votre affaire ?**

**- Je dois avouer que je sens un peu de pression. Peut-être voudriez-vous partager votre remède dans ces situations ?**

Tout le monde fixa recommença son jeu, pensa-t-il en rougissant.

- **Je n'ai pas…vraiment d'astuce**, répondit Olivier avant de se lever. **Merci pour le diner, Harry. Je dois encore travailler sur quelques affaires. **

Olivier finit de saluer les autres invités avant de sortir.

_Dans la chambre de Harry._

Draco était assis sur le lit portant simplement le bas de son pyjama. Harry tournait le dos à Draco. Il posa ses mains sur la table qui se trouvait dans leur chambre.

Au début, voyant que Harry ouvrait à peine la bouche, il pensa qu'il était aussi troublé que lui, mais, petit à petit, à certains détails — le pli amer de sa bouche, la noirceur de ses regards —, il comprit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, et il eut l'horrible impression de perdre pied.

Alors la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était d'engager une discussion.

- **Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?** demanda Draco.

- **J'ai réfléchi à ce dont nous avons parlé cet après-midi, et je me suis dit que nous ne devrions peut-être pas…, tu me comprends,** dit Harry tout en enlevant sa veste.

- **Non., Ce que je veux, c'est coucher avec toi. C'est vrai, j'en ai très envie. Jamais je n'ai ressenti un désir aussi fort pour quelqu'un,** avoua-t-il, apparemment un peu surpris lui-même par cette découverte. **Et je suis sur que tu en meurs d'envie aussi,** ajouta-t-il.

- **Oh… d'une certaine façon, je dois avouer que c'est vrai,** déclara Harry, la gorge nouée. **Mais,** ajouta-t-il pour tenter d'éteindre l'incendie qui s'allumait dans les yeux de Draco, **désirer quelque chose ne signifie pas que ce soit une bonne idée.**

A ces mots, Draco se leva brusquement, faisant le tour de la table d'un air déterminé, il vint se pencher sur lui, le fouillant d'un regard de braise.

La chaleur virile qu'il dégageait l'embrasa tout entier, alors que Draco ne l'avait même pas effleuré. Remédiant aussitôt à cette situation, il le colla à lui.

- **J'ai la certitude que c'est une bonne chose,** affirma-t-il en s'emparant de sa bouche.

Trop ensorcelé par l'exploration troublante de sa langue pour garder le fil de son raisonnement, Harry abandonna la lutte et s'ouvrit à la moiteur suave de sa caresse. Une chaleur torride se répandit bientôt dans tous ses membres, annihilant tout ce qui n'était pas le contact de la peau de Draco et la saveur de sa bouche.

Il déboutonna les pans de sa chemise, les écarta pour découvrir son torse et il abaissa la bouche pour effleurer la tendre chair de sa gorge. Harry eut l'impression que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous lui. Il s'affaissa contre son torse puissant en s'accrochant à ses cheveux.

- **Harry,** balbutia Draco, comme il commençait à défaire la fermeture du pantalon de Harry.

Pendant une seconde, il savoura la tendresse qui perçait dans sa voix, mais, soudain, la voix de la raison la rappela à l'ordre : il faisait semblant. Lorsqu'il le touchait, c'est à l'héritage de son père qu'il pensait. Il aurait voulu de toutes ses forces chasser cette idée horrible, mais c'était impossible.

- **Arrête !** ordonna-t-il avec une autorité qui le surprit, en lui tirant la tête en arrière par les cheveux pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

Draco s'immobilisa puis, se raidissant, il recula d'un pas, tandis que Harry referma son pantalon.

- **Si je faisais l'amour avec toi,** dit Harry, **ca ne ferait que compliquer les choses et m'empêcher de savoir ce que je veux vraiment. **

**- Je te désire, et tu me désires, **rétorqua-t-il en le foudroyant du regard. **Ce serait si simple que tu l'acceptes.**

- **J'ai décidé de ne plus être une poire,** objecta-t-il en croisant les bras, tandis que Draco l'observait sans mot dire.

Soudain, il le saisit aux épaules, lui planta un bref baiser sur la bouche et dit :

- **J'attendrai.**

A suivre….


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci pour vos reviews qui me touche autant ^^**

**Je remercie ma béta : Sailorslayer**

Chapitre 10

Il était plus de minuit et Harry se trouvait dans un des salons face au feu en tenant un verre de lait à la main. Olivier venait de le rejoindre. Harry avait l'air troublé et triste.

- **Tu as l'air bien songeur,** fit Olivier tout en s'approchant de Harry. **Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?**

**- Et toi, tu as l'air content de toi,** répliqua Harry en se forçant à sourire.

Olivier leva les épaules.

- **Sûrement l'air de la campagne. Il se fait tard,** ajouta-t-il**, je vais me prendre un verre d'eau et je cours me coucher. Bonne nuit Harry.**

**- Bonne nuit, Olivier.**

Une minute plus tard, Harry se rendit à la cuisine à son tour. Il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine, persuadé que Olivier était là.

- **Comment sait-on qu'on est « faits l'un pour l'autre**** »**** ?** lança Harry à haute voix dans la cuisine.

- **Quand le désir de l'autre vous tient éveillé toute la nuit**, répondit la voix de Draco.

- **Tu ne dors pas ?**

**- Non,** répondit-il en s'approchant si près de lui qu'il aurait pu l'embrasser, ce dont il s'abstint pourtant. **Depuis quand parles-tu tout seul ? Sais-tu que c'est un signe de manque de sommeil ?**

**- Si tu crois que c'est le désir de coucher avec toi qui m'empêche de dormir, tu te fais des illusions,** répliqua Harry en s'efforçant de prendre un ton cassant.

**- J'ai fait un rêve très intéressant qui m'a réveillé. Laissez-moi te montrer le début de mon rêve, **fit-il en pressant longuement ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une telle insistance que 'Harry fut obligé d'entrouvrir sa bouche.

Draco le fit reculer jusqu'au comptoir, accentuant l'emprise de son baiser, jusqu'à ce qu'il se cambre et lui présente sa gorge, qu'il se mit à baiser goulument, avec un grognement de plaisir.

- **Hm**, toussota Sirius sur le pas de la porte.

Avec un juron de surprise, Draco s'écarta brusquement.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?**, lança-t il, avant de se rendre compte de son impolitesse et d'ajouter : **Excuse-moi, Monsieur Black. Mais vous m'avez surpris.**

- **C'est ce que je vois,** répondit Sirius tout en jetant un regard sous entendu à Harry qui rougit.

- **Je peux t'expliquer**, bégaya Harry tout en mettant une certaine distance entre Draco et lui.

- **C'est surement très excitant, mais il faut que je retourne au ranch**, répondit Sirius. **Une de mes juments va sûrement mettre bas dans quelques heures.**

**- Alors je reste pour te tenir compagnie, **conclut joyeusement Harry.

- **Je crois que tu as autre chose à faire**, répondit Sirius en faisant un clin d'œil à Draco tout en remplissant son thermos de café.

Draco semblait abasourdi par l'élan de tendresse, s'il pouvait le nommer ainsi, du parrain de Harry, et on lisait dans son regard quelque chose qui ressemblait vouloir dire : Fait attention à toi quand même. Fait lui mal et je te ferai souffrir.

Sirius finit de remplir son thermos. Il embrassa Harry sur le front et lui jeta un dernier regard avant de sortir de la cuisine.

Draco soupira lorsqu'il vit sur le calendrier de la cuisine, ce lundi était souligné en rouge. C'était la date du premier round dans le combat qui opposait Draco à sa tante et son cousin. A l'audience, sa tante allait essayer de convaincre le juge qu'il existait assez de preuves tangibles de l'invalidité mentale de son frère pour qu'un véritable procès soit organisé.

Harry suivit le regard de Draco. Il aurait voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose pour que la motion absurde de la tante et du cousin de Draco se retrouve déboutée à l'issue de cette audience préliminaire, car Blaise redoutait par-dessus tout la couverture médiatique, et Draco avait bien assez de problèmes comme cela.

Draco allait sortir de la cuisine. Il n'était plus d'humeur à faire des avances à Harry. Sans se laisser le temps de savoir si c'était raisonnable, Harry l'attrapa par le revers du haut de son pyjama et se hissa pour l'embrasser.

Il avait prévu de lui donner un rapide baiser d'encouragement, mais il aurait du savoir qu'une fois le gout de Draco sur ses lèvres, il ne pourrait plus s'en lasser. Irrésistiblement attiré, il se colla étroitement contre lui en entrouvrant les lèvres.

Répondant au quart de tour, Draco porta sa langue à la rencontre de la sienne, avant de la presser avec passion contre son torse, tandis que Harry savourait le contact de son corps contre celui de Draco.

- **Merci. Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant,** dit-il en desserrant son étreinte.

- **C'est pour teporter chance**, répondit-il ému de voir le désir brillé dans ses yeux. **On m'a surnommée « Les lèvres de la chance ».**

Draco mit une telle charge érotique à dessiner du bout des doigts les contours de sa bouche que Harry en fut tout électrisé.

- **Je ne sais pas qui est ce « on », mais j'espère qu'il est au courant qu'il n'y a que moi qui ai droit de cité sur ces lèvres-la. **_Pour l'instant._

Ni lui ni Draco ne les prononcèrent, mais ces deux mots planaient au-dessus de leurs têtes comme un néon, illuminant ce moment de tendresse d'un éclairage révélant qu'il n'était qu'un leurre.

**- J'irai avec toi à New York pour l'audience**, déclara Harry en se libérant.

- **Tu veux venir avec moi à New York ?,** s'étonna Draco. **Et comment es-tu au courant ?**

**- Je suis ton époux. Mon devoir est de te soutenir et de tout savoir te concernant**

Severus commença à faire sa valise. Il devait partir et même maintenant. Lors du diner, il avait observé attentivement les traits de Sirius puis la naissance de sa gorge. Il avait péniblement refoulé l'envie de se pencher vers lui et de glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs corbeau. Il ne se reconnaissait plus.

- **Tu pars ?** demanda Sirius avant de refermer la porte.

Severus s'étonna de ne pas avoir entendu Sirius rentré dans sa chambre.

- **La date de l'audience a été avancée,** expliqua Severus. **Nous allons retourner à New York samedi soir. Je préfère faire mes valises maintenant.**

Sirius sentit son cœur se serrer. Il savait que la place de Severus se retrouvait à New York, il avait sa vie, son travail, son…. travail ?

- **Que fais-tu dans la vie ?** demanda subitement Sirius avant de s'installer sur le lit de Severus.

- **Rien**

**- Comment ça rien ?**

**- A la mort du père de Draco, j'ai pris la place de son père pour diriger la société en attendant que Draco soit capable de le faire. Lorsqu'il a fini sa formation, j'ai décidé de quitter le poste. Je suis maintenant conseiller et un des actionnaires majoritaires de la société. Je ne fais donc rien.**

Sirius sourit de toutes ses dents. Il avait compris que la seule famille de Severus était Draco et qu'il n'avait pas de travail là-bas. Il pourrait peut-être le convaincre de rester avec lui dans le domaine. De plus, il avait besoin de personnes compétentes pour gérer les comptes du domaine et pour le promouvoir. Il avait déjà pensé à engager Blaise pour justement promouvoir le domaine et ainsi il pourrait rester avec son rouquin et Jade. Il pensa offrir l'autre job à Severus.

- **Je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu souris aussi bêtement ?** demanda Severus agacé de sentir le regard de Sirius sur lui.

- **Je viens avec toi à New York,** déclara Sirius avant de se placer devant Severus.

- **Qu'est ce que tu vas faire là-bas ?**, s'étonna Severus.

- **De un, je vais soutenir le mari de mon fils de cœur. De deux, je vais pouvoir visiter la ville qui plait autant à Harry et de trois, je vais essayer de te convaincre de revenir avec moi ici. Je cherche quelqu'un pour gérer les comptes du domaine . Je suis doué avec les animaux et non avec les chiffres. C'était le domaine de Harry mais il veut devenir écrivain. Et surtout, je veux que tu restes à mes cotés. Je suis sûr qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre et je vais te convaincre, **finit Sirius en lui souriant à toute vitesse.

Dire qu'il avait moqué de James, le père de Harry lorsque celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il avait senti au profond de son être que Lily était faite pour lui. Maintenant, il le comprenait.

Severus écarquilla les yeux. Ce type était fou mais pourquoi son cœur battait comme jamais il n'avait battu pour quelqu'un ?

Sirius, heureux de voir la réaction de Severus, posa ses lèvres sur celles de Severus avant de sortir de la chambre.

Le jour suivant, Sirius et Severus jouaient au chat et la souris. Olivier et Marcus s'étaient à peine adresser la parole. Draco et Harry n'avaient pas eu une minute pour eux. Draco et Marcus préparaient leur affaire du matin au soir oubliant même de manger. Harry se portait chaque fois volontaire pour leur apporter de quoi se nourrir. Olivier et lui mettait en ordre les futures contrats de vente de certains de leurs purs sangs et de leurs bétails.

Sirius avait déclaré qu'il allait avec eux pour soutenir Harry qui soutenait Draco. Mais tout le monde se doutait que la vraie raison se nommait Severus Snape qui retournait à New York en même temps que Draco.

En ce qui concernait Blaise, Draco avait en effet demandé à son ami de ne pas assister à l'audience, ce que celui-ci avait accepté avec gratitude. Il ne voulait pas quitter la petite Jade et son père.

Harry était sur le chemin qui menait chez Severus. Sirius avait déclaré qu'il allait habiter chez Severus le temps de son séjour et ce qui étonna tout le monde, c'est que Severus accepta. Harry avait bien vu le regard assassin que Severus lançait à Sirius, il se faisait du souci pour Severus à cause de Sirius. Comment se sentait ce pauvre Severus ?

Lorsqu'il était dans l'avion, il avait pu parler à Severus. Celui-ci lui avait appris que le père de Draco avait été atteint d'un infarctus, puis d'une attaque cérébrale, et le voir mourir au moment même où il croyait qu'il était en train de recouvrer la santé avait été très dur..

- **Voilà !** s'exclama soudain Harry avec un grand coup sur le volant de sa vieille voiture.

Severus avait bien dit que Lucius avait passé toute une batterie de tests après son attaque ? A cette occasion, on avait surement du lui faire un scanner du cerveau et des tests sur ses capacités cérébrales !

Il plongea sur son téléphone pour appeler Severus, tandis qu'un coup de Klaxon retentissait dans son dos .

Il reprit le contrôle de son véhicule en attendant que Severus décroche. Malgré ses questions embrouillées, celui-ci saisit tout de suite de quoi il retournait et promit de lui fournir à son arrivée toutes les informations dont il avait besoin.

Harry téléphona aussitôt à Draco, mais son portable était fermé, ainsi que celui de Marcus.

Cela allait l'obliger à se rendre lui -même au tribunal.

Quand il rejoignit Sirius et Severus, un quart d'heure plus tard, ce dernier avait déjà donné deux coups de fil : le premier à l'hôpital où Lucius avait été soigné et le second à l'ancien avocat de son ami défunt, et les nouvelles étaient bonnes. Sirius insista pour les accompagner au tribunal.

- **Je garerai la voiture pendant que vous courrez leur annoncer la nouvelle.**

L'audience préliminaire avait lieu à 10 heures, et s'ils pouvaient techniquement arriver en retard, Harry préférait interrompre l'audience préliminaire avant même qu'elle ait commencée.

Cela éviterait que la démence éventuelle de Lucius Malefoy soit évoquée en public.

Il restait à peine dix minutes quand ils arrivèrent à destination.

Harry se rua à l'intérieur du bâtiment pendant que Sirius s'emparait avec courage des commandes de la Fiesta.

Harry trouva Draco et Marcus qui patientaient devant la cour numéro 1, tandis que, de l'autre coté du hall, sa tante et on cousin Henry attendaient en compagnie de trois de leurs avocats.

- Je croyais que nous étions d'accord, commença Draco, les sourcils froncés, en le voyant s'empresser vers lui.

Harry résista à l'envie de lui crier qu'il avait les preuves que son père était sain d'esprit, car il avait l'impression qu'une partie des gens qui s'agitaient autour d'eux étaient des journalistes, et ils seraient trop heureux de lancer une polémique sur la santé mentale d'un des plus notables bienfaiteurs de New York. Aussi attira-t-il Draco et Marcus à l'écart pour les informer que Severus avait appelé le psychiatre qui avait effectué les tests cérébraux après l'attaque de Lucius . Selon celui-ci, Lucius Malefoy était totalement sain d'esprit.

- **Nous savons déjà tout ca, **répliqua Marcus. **Ce qui compte, c'est l'état dans lequel il était au moment de la rédaction de son testament.**

- **Severus m'a expliqué qu'après son attaque cérébrale, il lui avait recommandé de modifier ses dernières volontés**, rétorqua Harry en dégainant son atout**. Il a appelé son avocat pour le faire, mais au dernier moment, il a changé d'avis et décidé que le testament tel quel lui convenait parfaitement. Grace aux tests qu'il venait juste de passer, nous tenons la preuve que le testament correspondait aux volontés d'un homme sain d'esprit. **

- **Après la mort de ton père,** ajouta Severus**,. j'étais tellement occupé à garder la main sur ton entreprise que j'ai oublié cet épisode. C'est lorsque j'ai parlé de ton père à Harry que celui-ci a relevé ce détail.**

- **Tout à fait**, acquiesça Marcus, surpris autant que ravi. **Si nous avions su ca…**

**-Tu es extraordinaire !** s'exclama Draco en le prenant par le bras pour l'embrasser, sans s'embarrasser du lieu où ils se trouvaient.

C'était un baiser moins fougueux que celui qu'ils avaient échangé il y a quelques jours, mais assez ardent tout de même pour pousser Henry, de l'autre cote du hall, à s'éclaircir la gorge. Le temps qu'ils reprennent leur souffle, Marcus était déjà en grande discussion avec la partie adverse, tandis que Sirius traversait le hall du tribunal d'un pas nonchalant qui aurait mieux convenu à une garden-party.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Marcus vint leur annoncer, radieux, le résultat de l'échange : sa tante étant forcée de reconnaitre que les preuves apportées par Harry étaient plus solides que les éléments qu'elle pouvait présenter au juge, l'audience était annulée.

Rien ne put refroidir leur triomphe, même pas sa menace qu'ils n'avaient pas fini d'entendre parler d'elle. _Elle pense sûrement attaquer mon mariage avec Harry, _pensa Draco.

- **On va boire du champagne**, s'exclama Sirius tout en souriant.

Draco passa le bras de Harry sous le sien, et tous les cinq quittèrent le tribunal.

- **Merci**, lui dit-il. **Ce que tu as accompli aujourd'hui dépassait de loin les termes de notre accord. J'ai une immense dette envers toi.**

Ce mardi matin-là, alors que la sonnerie du téléphone retentissait à une heure extravagante, Harry s'écrasa un oreiller sur la tête pour ne plus l'entendre. Mais des coups frappés à sa porte lui succédèrent bientôt, perçant le fragile bouclier de plumes. Avant que Harry ait proposé à Draco d'entrer, il avait déjà fait irruption dans la chambre en brandissant le journal du matin.

- **Severus a téléphoné pour dire d'y jeter un coup d'œil,** déclara-t-il.

Harry s'assit dans son lit, détaillant avidement le torse de son mari dans l'entrebâillement du peignoir en éponge — un torse appétissant, aux muscles puissants, juste souligné par ce qu'il fallait de poils blond bouclés pour n'en être que plus attirant.

Ses efforts n'étant pas couronnés de succès, Draco dut s'éclaircir la gorge pour attirer son attention, et il put alors se rendre compte que les regards appréciateurs n'étaient pas à sens unique. Ceux de Draco lui firent comprendre qu'il n'avait nul besoin de faire des efforts d'imagination pour apprécier sa plastique.

Il s'empara du journal, il lut le gros titre : « Le mariage du couple de la télé était une mascarade ».

- **Oh, non !** gémit Harry, horrifié.

Une photo de leur mariage — celle du baiser devant les journalistes — s'étalait à la place d'honneur, en première page. Autour étaient dispersées d'autres photos, plus petites, prises, s'il ne se trompait pas, ici même, dans leur maison.

- **Comment ont****ils pu… ? C'est mauvais ?** interrogea Harry, qui n'avait pas le courage de lire l'article dévoilant au monde entier leur vie privée, ou plutôt leur _mensonge _privé.

- **Pire que ca !** répondit Draco, qui le parcourut rapidement pour retrouver un morceau choisi et lui en faire la lecture : **« Draco et Harry Malefoy, qui forment un couple très amoureux aux yeux du public, font chambre à part et n'entretiennent que des rapports courtois. Est-ce un vrai mariage ? ».**

- **C'est faux**, s'insurgea Harry. **Pas les chambres à part, bien sur, mais il a du culot de prétendre que tu es **_**courtois **_**!**

**- Tu trouves ca drôle ? **répliqua Draco.

- **Mieux vaut en rire qu'en pleurer,** répondit Harry d'une voix étranglée, fermant les yeux pour repousser l'image de Sirius apprenant la vérité dans le journal.

**- Tout n'est pas si catastrophique,** reprit Draco. Lit la page deux :

**« ****… on sent que derrière cette façade avenante se cache un homme blessé par l'indifférence de son mari »,** continua Harry.

- **Ils me font passer pour une femme seule et abandonnée par son mari,** s'étonna Harry.

Harry se leva pour ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre.

**- Harry, non !** ordonna Draco en se ruant vers lui, quand il le vit se diriger vers la fenêtre pour ouvrir les persiennes. Mais c'était trop tard.

Harry se figea. Draco avait du laisser les grilles ouvertes la veille au soir, car le jardin grouillait de journalistes. Quand la foule des reporters les vit tous deux apparaître à la fenêtre, les photographes brandirent leurs appareils et se mirent à mitrailler.

- **Que disent les autres gros titres, ce matin ?** demanda Harry avant de s'écarter de la fenêtre en tournant le dos à Draco.

**« Amour ou mensonge ? Les Malefoy se terrent chez eux ».**

**- Ils disent ca parce qu'ils ragent de n'avoir pas pu s'infiltrer chez nous,** répondit Draco, qui s'était approché pour lire l'article et s'enivrait des fraîches senteurs matinales que dégageait le corps de Harry. **Si seulement ces gens pouvaient trouver d'autres chats à fouetter !, **ajouta-t-il, irrité par tous ces sous-entendus et ces allusions déplacés. **Il nous faudrait une bonne catastrophe qui fournisse des gros titres à la presse et la détourne de nous.**

- **Par exemple ? Un tremblement de terre ? Un assassinat politique ?** suggéra HarraHHy, pleine de bonne volonté.

- **Je n'ai jamais dit que je souhaitais la mort d'homme. Il me suffirait d'un escroc ayant dépouillé quelques riches vieilles dames de leur fortune.**

**- Draco ! Ce n'est pas un souhait raisonnable. Tu te sentirais obliger de la secourir.**

**- Très drôle !** répliqua Draco. **Il faut que nous élaborions une stratégie.**

**- Il faut prouver que notre mariage est authentique.**

**- On ne peut prouver quelque chose qui n'existe pas,** objecta Harry.

- **Si tu crois que je vais laisser tout New York penser que je suis incapable de contenter mon époux… **

**-Les journaux commencent à insinuer que c'est ma faute si nous ne couchons pas ensemble…**

**-Alors, c'est juste une question d'orgueil viril, **s'esclaffa Harry. **Quelle horreur, qu'on puisse imaginer que « le célibataire le plus en vue de New York » est incapable de combler son époux !**

Draco bloqua Harry contre le mur de la chambre Il l'encadra de ses bras pour l'empêcher de fuir.

- **Si je hurle, les journalistes vont m'entendre,** menaça Harry.

Draco l'embrassa. Harry tenta d'émettre encore quelques protestations étouffées, mais l'ardeur qu'ils connaissaient si bien les envahit comme un torrent de lave, et il se mit instantanément à lui rendre ses baisers aussi vite qu'il les lui donnait

- **Tu as gagné,** haleta Harry en s'écartant de Draco, après l'avoir laissé s'attarder dans sa bouche à loisir. **Je vais publier un communiqué dans les journaux pour proclamer que tu ****es parfaitement capable de me satisfaire.**

**- Tu ne peux pas le savoir,** répliqua Draco avec une vertueuse indignation. **En fait, tout est ta faute. Si on avait couché ensemble comme je l'ai suggéré bien des fois...**

**- Je ne coucherai pas avec toi pour prouver ta virilité. **

**- Je vois que tu n'es pas prêt à te sacrifier pour la cause, **répliqua Draco, d'un ton de reproche**. Il faut donc en revenir à ma stratégie initiale. Je fais circuler que nous avions fait momentanément chambre à part, car tu m'as fait une crise de jalousie hystérique a propos d'une de mes liaisons passées.**

**- Oh ! Toi et ton ego démesure ! **Glapit Harry, outragé. **Tu me fais vraiment passé pour une femme. Et pourquoi n'est-ce pas toi qui aurais été jaloux de moi ?**

**- On ne va pas couper les cheveux en quatre. Ce dont on a besoin, c'est de consolider notre mariage aux yeux du monde.**

**- D'accord, consolidons, **acquiesça Harry docilement.

- **Ce soir, je participe à un gala de charité dont je suis un des parrains. Je serai forcement très en vue. Si tu m'accompagnes, nous serons le point de mire de la soirée.**

Voyant qu'Harry restait perplexe, Draco insista :

- **Tout le monde serait à même de constater notre bonheur.**

**- Bon, d'accord**, céda Harry sans enthousiasme.

- **Il faudrait aussi inviter ton parrain et Olivier à venir avec nous,** reprit il.

- **Tu devrais inviter ta tante et son fils. Ca ne peut pas faire de mal d'essayer de se rabibocher un peu. Quelle que soit l'issue de la bataille juridique qui vous oppose, tu seras toujours obligé de travailler avec Henry et ta tante. **

**- Oui, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée,** reconnut Draco.

- **Ce serait super.**

**- Oh ! Autre chose**, reprit Draco. **Nous devrons partager la même chambre. Alors, tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps que nous fassions l'amour ?**

Harry sursauta. C'était la première fois que son mari parlait de sexe en employant le mot « amour ». Harry en fut soufflé, comme s'il venait de recevoir un choc.

- **Certainement pas,** affirma Harry.

- **Ca finira par arriver, Harry,** répliqua Draco. **Le compte à rebours a commencé.**

A suivre…..


	11. Chapter 11

**Je sais que j'ai disparus et je m'en excuse mais j'étais assez occupé avec mon mémoire ^^**

**Je remercie ma béta : Sailorslayer**

Chapitre 11

Harry n'avait l'intention de séduire ce soir, affirma-t-il à son reflet. Mais il fallait tout de même qu'il paraisse en mesure de séduire son mari ! Draco n'était pas le seul dont l'amour-propre avait été blessé par les articles du journal.

- **Tu es superbe**, déclara Draco quand ils se retrouvèrent au rez-de-chaussée**. J'ai très envie de te l'ôter.**

**- Je t'ai déjà dit que nous ne ferions pas l'amour, **protesta Harry, le visage en feu.

- **Tu crains encore d'être une victime ? Tu as plutôt l'air d'un bourreau des cœurs !** répliqua Draco.

On ne pouvait lui faire plus grand compliment, et Harry rayonna de plaisir. Bien décidé à clouer le bec de tous les faiseurs de ragots, il pénétra la tête haute au bras de son mari dans le restaurant où avait lieu le gala. Il y avait au moins cent cinquante invités.

Draco étant obligé de faire la conversation à un maximum d'entre eux, il rejoignit Olivier, Severus et Sirius, qu'il repéra au milieu d'un groupe de femmes très élégantes.

Sirius portait un costume noir et une chemise grise qui mettait en valeur ses yeux gris sombre qui ne quittaient pas des yeux Severus discutant avec une femme. Il était aussi très élégant avec son costume noir et sa chemise noire qui lui donnait un coté très mystérieux.

- **Harry,** le salua Sirius en lui serrant la main, avant de le présenter à ses nouvelles relations. ** Severus parle de l'œuvre très controversée du peintre local Kevin Mallory, qui vient, comme tu le sais, de remporter un prix prestigieux.**

Harry s'empêcha de rire. Sirius devait vraiment s'ennuyer et surtout vu le ton qu'il employait, il devait être jaloux de toutes ses femmes autour de Severus.

- **Cette peinture n'a aucun sens,** s'emporta l'une des femmes. **C'est du charabia, un micmac de couleurs et de lignes qui ne mènent nulle part… Qu'est-ce que c'est censé représenter, je vous le demande ?**

**- C'est assez déconcertant, je vous l'accorde,** répliqua Olivier. **Mais pour moi, ça n'a rien d'un micmac, ce serait plutôt…**

**- Intrigant,** suggéra dans son dos Marcus Flint, le faisant une fois de plus sursauter.

Les dames agrandirent volontiers leur cercle pour faire place à ce prestigieux représentant célibataire de la gente masculine.

- **Je ne peux pas dire que je comprenne vraiment où Mallory veut en venir, **expliqua Marcus. **Mais je trouve que ces couleurs, leur profondeur, sont à couper le souffle.**

Olivier remarqua que l'avocat captivait son auditoire. Il fallait avouer que sa musculature était parfaitement conservée et était mise en valeur par son smoking. Il était plutôt fringant, et certaines de ces dames se ridiculisaient en se conduisant devant lui comme des collégiennes, minaudant et battant des cils.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Olivier se rapprocha de lui, mais Marcus ne sembla pas le remarquer.

Il continua de livrer son point de vue poliment, laissant les autres exprimer le leur sans les interrompre, et la lueur d'intérêt pleine d'intelligence qui brillait dans ses yeux noirs possédait une étrange séduction…

Se retournant soudain vers lui, Marcus découvrit avec stupéfaction que Olivier le considérait avec attention. Olivier s'intéressait-il en fait de compte à sa personne ? Olivier s'était comporter ces derniers jours comme s'il n'existait pas et il détestait ça.

Aussitôt, Olivier s'écarta de lui dans un mouvement sensuel qui attira irrésistiblement les prunelles de l'avocat sur sa personne. Sentant qu'il rougissait, Il se tourna vers Harry.

- **Harry,** dit-il, **vient un peu par ici que je vais te présenter à l'une de mes meilleures amies qui cherche justement un cheval pour sa nièce.**

Se retenant difficilement de rire, Harry adressa un regard d'encouragement à Marcus avant de se laisser entrainer par son ami.

Tous les deux s'étaient à peine éloignés de quelques pas que Olivier s'immobilisa pour faire le tour de la salle des yeux.

— - **Une de tes meilleures amies ?** lui souffla Harry.

— - **J'ai du me tromper**, répondit Olivier, confus. **Je ne la vois nulle part.**

— **- Nous devrions retourner auprès de Severus, Sirius et MARCUS,** le taquina Harry.

Un homme s'avança vers eux.

- **Bonjour, je crois que nous nous sommes déjà rencontré,** fit cette homme. **Je me nomme**

**Théodore Nott, l'ami de Draco .**

**-Bonjour,** firent Harry et Olivier tout en se présentant à leur tour.

C'était la première fois que Harry revoyait Théodore depuis qu'il avait officié à son mariage. Draco avait beau l'avoir mis dans la confidence de la nature véritable de leur union, il l'accueillit comme un ami et l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Ayant droit au même traitement, Olivier éclata de rire.

- **Vous êtes magnifiques !** déclara Théo à Harry et à Olivier d'un ton charmeur. **Je comprends plus facilement pourquoi Marcus et Draco avaient l'air si changé. On dirait que le mariage réussit à Draco et je crois rencontrer la personne qui a calmé le coté volage de notre cher Marcus.**

Si on l'examinait le plus objectivement possible, Théo avait raison. Depuis quelques jours, Draco souriait davantage et semblait moins rigide mais pour Marcus, il ne le connaissait pas assez pour savoir si Marcus avait changé ou non, pensa Harry.

- **Peut-être**, hésita Harry.

- **Et vous , êtes-vous satisfait de ce mariage?**

**- Ce mariage nous réussit à tous les deux… provisoirement,** répliqua Harry en riant.

- **Vous ne devriez pas vous dépêcher de rompre**, reprit Théo. **Je ne crois pas qu'en faisant exprès de vous marier, j'aurais obtenu un meilleur résultat.**

- **Vous ignoriez que la cérémonie était valable, n'est-ce pas ?,** demanda Olivier d'une voix soupçonneuse tout en levant un de ses sourcils.

- **Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Depuis, j'ai étudié la question, et il s'avère qu'en tant qu'ex-membre du bureau exécutif du comté, j'ai le droit de faire plein de choses bizarroïdes.**

**- Est-ce que vous pouvez prononcer une annulation ?, **s'enquit Harry.

Avant que Olivier puisse répondre, . Théo répondit.

- **Euh, malheureusement pas. Mais si vous souhaitez un permis pour élever un alligator dans votre baignoire…**

**- C'est vrai ?** Frissonna Harry.

- **A moins que je n'aie lu cet article de travers… Il faut avouer que, globalement, c'est d'un ennui mortel.**

**- Tu veux parler du fait de tenir une conversation avec toi ?** lança Draco en posant soudain une main possessive autour de la taille de Harry.

- **Non, je parlais du mariage avec toi, **rétorqua Théo en lui envoyant une bourrade.

- **Est-ce que c'est si ennuyeux ?** demanda Draco

Harry sentait la chaleur de sa main lui embraser les reins. Il était si proche de lui qu'en se haussant sur la pointe des pieds, il aurait pu l'embrasser.

- **En fait non, ca ne manque pas d'intérêt,** répondit Harry.

Pendant un instant fugace, tout sembla demeurer en suspens : son souffle, les murmures des voix alentour, la musique… Seul vibrait l'intense regard lumineux de Draco sur lui.

- **Vous devriez arrêter de vous faire les yeux doux,** remarqua Théo. **Ou je vais finir par penser que ce mariage est plus authentique que vous ne le prétendez.**

Lors de l'échange entre Draco et Théo, Harry s'aperçut qu'il était l'objet d'une certaine curiosité : on voulait rencontrer l'homme qui avait épousé Draco Malefoy en direct à la télé. Il souffla.

Harry s'était éclipsé lors de la discussion entre Draco et ce Théodore Nott. Il s'était rendu au bar pour prendre un autre verre. Si la plupart des convives étaient trop bien élevés pour l'aborder directement, un jeune homme qu'il avait la vague sensation d'avoir déjà rencontré quelque part se montra plus entreprenant. _Sûrement un journaliste_, pensa Harry.

Il repoussait ses avances depuis cinq bonnes minutes, quand celui-ci déclara :

**- Je crois que des félicitations s'imposent. **

Harry se força à sourire, prolongeant la conversation en se demandant s'il y avait moyen d'en tirer avantage. Quand celui-ci exprima avec toutes les marques d'un intérêt sincère sa sympathie face au harcèlement de la presse, Harry sentit qu'il venait de lui en offrir l'opportunité sur un plateau.

- **C'était terrible, **déclara Harry d'une voix tremblante en hochant la tête. **Et quand je pense à tous ces mensonges…**

**-Ah bon ?** S'étonna-t-il sans parvenir à dissimuler son avidité. **Alors, vous et Draco êtes… euh, un couple normal ?**

**- Je ne sais pas ce que vous entendez par « normal »,** lança Harry avec un sourire coquin. **Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de combustion spontanée ? **Chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers lui en confidence. **Eh bien, c'est tout à fait ce qui se passe entre Draco et moi. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?** Insista-t-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil pour être sûre qu'il ait saisi l'allusion.

- **Merci**, souffla Olivier à Marcus. **Est-ce que c'est toujours comme ça entre eux ? **

Lorsque Harry s'était rendu au bar, il était resté avec les deux autres. Ils n'avaient pas arrêté de s'envoyer des pics et lui demander chaque fois de prendre partie. Dieu merci, Marcus avait prétexté une urgence en rapport avec le mariage entre Draco et Harry.

Marcus sourit.

**- C'est ainsi depuis le lycée,** répondit simplement Marcus tout en posant sa main sur le dos d'Olivier. **As-tu trouvé ton « amie » ?**

**- Quelle amie ?**

**- Celle qui voulait acheter un cheval à sa nièce.**

Olivier mordit ses lèvres.

- **Non,** mentit-il. **On ne l'a pas trouvé.**

**- Existe-t-elle seulement ? Tu oublies que je suis aussi un avocat et je sens vite quand quelqu'un me ment.**

**- J'ai bien une amie qui veut acheter un cheval pour sa nièce,** répliqua Olivier. **C'est vrai, sauf qu'elle est à Londres. C'était un demi-mensonge.**

Marcus fixa intensivement Olivier comme s'il jugeait de la vérité de ses dires. Olivier était à croquert dans se smoking.

- **Et si on allait dans un endroit moins bruyant ?**

**- Es-tu sur de vouloir partir vu toutes les femmes qui te dévoraient des yeux ?**

**- Es-tu jaloux ?** demanda Marcus d'une voix victorieuse.

- **Pourquoi devrais-je être jaloux de toi ? Si je le voulais, je pourrais avoir n'importe qui pour me soulager, **siffla Olivier tout en se dirigeant vers le vestiaire.

Marcus l'attrapa les bras avant d'entrer dans le vestiaire.

- **Messieurs,** fit la voix d'un homme qui s'occupait des vestes des invités. **L'accès est interdit au public.**

Marcus se tourna vers cet homme.

- **Je suis Marcus Flint et je dois parler d'une affaire très confidentielle à mon collègue,** expliqua Marcus d'une voix froide. **Je veux que personne ne nous dérange,** ajouta-t-il avant de donner 100 dollars à cet homme.

L'homme hocha la tête tout en fixant les 100 dollars avec joie.

- **Je poura…, **fit Olivier avant de se faire couper la parole par les lèvres de Marcus.

Leurs bouches avides se cherchèrent. Tout ce que Marcus sentait, c'était le corps de Olivier qui prenait vie sous ses caresses. Olivier glissa une des ses mains sur les fesses alors que l'autre s'égarait dans les cheveux de Marcus. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le garder contre lui pendant des jours. Ce baiser-là était l'aboutissement de plusieurs semaines d'attente et de désir.

Lorsque Olivier l'agrippa pour se coller plus fort contre lui, il sut que cela n'avait rien à voir à avec le simple besoin de sexe. C'était bien plus profond. Il était tombé amoureux de ce londonien.

- **Je t'interdis de coucher avec qui que ce soit à part moi, **menaça Marcus tout en posant des baisers sur le cou de Olivier.

- **Je ne t'appartiens pas,** répliqua Olivier tout en jetant la tête en arrière pour permettre à Marcus de déposer ses baisers.

- **C'est là que tu te trompes, **répondit Marcus tout en reprenant son souffle.

Olivier était haletant, lui aussi et le regardait avec l'air de se demander comment ils avaient fini dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se retrouvant immergés jusqu'aux hanches, leurs corps entiers en contact.

- **Pourquoi je me trompe ?** demanda-t-il tout en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- **Il y a un truc entre toi et moi,** expliqua Marcus tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- **Du sexe, du désir,** répliqua Olivier d'une voix rauque.

Bien plus, pensa Marcus avant d'embrasser de nouveau Olivier.

Marcus frissonna en entendant Olivier gémir. Celui-ci se caressait les tétons. Cette vision était tellement excitante qu'il craignit un instant de ne pas maîtriser son émotion. Il devait soulager la tension qui torturait délicieusement son bas-ventre. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être jamais mis dans un tel état. C'est une impression grisante mais également très frustrante. Il s'écarta d'Olivier.

- **Je crois qu'on sera mieux chez moi,** haleta Marcus tout en mettant en place ses vêtements.

Soudain, l'employé responsable du vestiaire entra. Il fixa à tour de rôle Marcus et Olivier.

- **Je crois que vous avez raison, maitre. On sera sûrement plus tranquille pour discuter de votre proposition,** susurra Olivier tout en remettant en place sa cravate.

A suivre….

JE SAIS C EST COURT. LAISSEZ MOI UN PETIT REVIEWS


	12. Chapter 12

**Je sais que j'ai disparus et je m'en excuse mais j'étais assez occupé avec mes examens ^^**

**Je remercie ma béta : Sailorslayer**

Chapitre 12

Le matin suivant, au petit déjeuner, Draco, qui avait rapporté le courrier avec le journal, se mit à lire ce dernier.

- **Harry,** fit-il d'une voix suave, après avoir lu la missive.

- **Oui ?** répondit-il en levant le nez de ses céréales.

- **Tu as vu le titre de la page 5 ?**

**- Comment l'aurais-je pu, quand c'est toi qui lis le journal ? **observa-t-il posément.

- **Tu as vraiment dit un truc pareil ? **demanda Draco en tournant vers lui la page incriminée, sur laquelle il put lire :

« Harry Malefoy déclare : "Mon mari est une bombe." »

- **Bien sur que non ! Ce que je lui ai dit, c'est que **_**moi**_**, je suis une bombe. Comment cet imbécile de journaliste a-t-il fait son compte pour tout interpréter de travers ? **

Draco et Harry rirent de bon cœur.

Le jeune homme avait besoin de sérénité pour terminer son roman et celui-ci le méritait. La veille au soir, quand il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait lire une partie de son travail, il

s'était d'abord entendu répondre que les écrivains ne laissaient personne lire leurs œuvres inachevées, puis il lui avait tendu le manuscrit.

Il était presque sur de n'avoir rien lu d'aussi bon. Harry avait réussi à capter le sentiment d'angoisse tout en y injectant une dimension comique. Son livre aiderait les adolescents à ne pas se prendre au sérieux. Harry avait visiblement le don de concrétiser ses rêves.

Harry prit le journal et l'ouvrit.

- **Trop mignon**, s'exclama Harry en fixant l'image d'un bébé.

Draco trouvait personnellement que ce bébé, avec sa face rougeaude et sa bouche baveuse, était tout à fait ordinaire. Il y avait fort à parier que les enfants de Harry seraient bien plus jolis que cela. Même si c'était le cadet de ses soucis d'imaginer à quoi ressembleraient les enfants de Harry…

Hier soir, il avait accepté le refus de sa part vu qu'ils étaient rentrés très tard mais ce soir, il allait jouer de ses charmes…

Severus fut effrayé par la puissance du désir qui déferla sur lui et lui donna l'envie de lui arracher sa chemise grise qui mettait ses yeux en valeur et de se plaquer contre lui, son cœur battant la chamade. Lui le froid et distant PDG fondait littéralement devant ce cowboy de pacotille.

- **Pourquoi restes-tu sur tes gardes ?**, fit Sirius tout en rentrant dans la cuisine.

Hier soir, à peine étaient-il rentré que Severus s'était en fermé à double tour dans sa chambre et il n'avait pas voulu trop insister.

Severus leva la tête pour lui répondre mais aucun mot ne sortit. Sirius ne portait qu'un simple boxer noir qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination et surtout la lueur de désir qui éclairait son regard invitait sans détour Severus à se presser contre lui, à sombrer avec lui dans le plus doux péchés.

Severus tenta d'ignorer Sirius. Sirius esquissa un sourire tout en s'approchant de Severus.

- **Je te veux**.

Ces mots retentirent dans la tête de Severus qui sentit sa résistance le quitter. La plainte qui s'échappa de sa bouche fut comme un signal qu'attendait Sirius avant de se pencher et presser sa bouche contre la sienne. Il n'opposa aucune résistance aux bras qui l'enserrèrent. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était exactement là où il voulait être.

Severus entrouvrit les lèvres. Il sentit la langue de Sirius forcer le barrage de ses dents puis s'enrouler autour de la sienne dans une danse déchaînée. Rien d'autre n'existait que ces sensations qui semblaient redéfinir sa vie.

Sirius s'écarta de lui, le souffle court, lui donnant l'opportunité de rassembler ses esprits. Severus ouvrit lentement les yeux, plongea dans le regard gris sombre qui le fixait intensément avec une certaine gravité. Severus plaqua ses mains sur le torse de Sirius. Leurs cœurs emballés battaient à l'unisson.

- **Eh bien,** murmura Severus, **on peut dire que c'était un sacré baiser.**

Severus secoua la tête en espérant qu'il allait vite recouvrer ses esprits. Sirius se plaqua contre Severus.

- **Et si tu venais avec moi en Angleterre ? On verra où cette histoire pourra nous amener,** proposa Sirius.

Severus leva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de Sirius. Il soupira de soulagement. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir des craintes.

- **Ok, je viens avec toi mais je veux qu'on fasse chambre à part**, imposa-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

- **Ok,** mentit Sirius avant d'enlacer Severus.

Là-bas, il le convaincrait qu'occuper une chambre unique était plus pratique, surtout pour ce qu'il allait faire dès leur retour.

Durant toute l'après-midi, Draco s'arrangea pour ne jamais rompre le contact physique avec son époux. Néanmoins, peut-être valait-il mieux calmer le jeu et s'en tenir aux mots doux, en oubliant les caresses. Il avait reçu un appel d'un de ses actionnaires et il avait du interrompre ses caresses. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, les lumières étaient éteints et il ne pouvait discerner aucun son. Harry dormait-il déjà ? Lui-même était sur de ne pouvoir fermer l'œil de la nuit, couché dans le même lit que lui.

Harry ferma les paupières quand Draco alluma dans la salle de bains, qu'il avait rejoints à tâtons, sans faire de bruit. Il resta immobile tant qu'il n'eut pas refermé la porte. Il n'avait jamais su dissimuler ses sentiments. Son mari allait-il deviné la terrible évidence qui l'avait frappé, ce soir, après une journée entière d'attentions et de gestes tendres ?

Aujourd'hui, l'éclat tentateur de ce qui aurait pu être s'il avait été réellement marié à Draco et s'il l'avait aimé. Il était amoureux de son mari.

C'était _cela _qui lui donnait tant de plaisir quand il lui souriait. C'était _cela _qui provoquait en lui cette tension chaque fois qu'il l'effleurait. C'était _cela _qui, en sa présence, lui donnait toujours la sensation d'être pleinement vivant, d'être lui-même à cent pour cent. Cette découverte accablante pesait depuis sur lui et ne le lâchait plus.

Mais, maintenant, il savait qu'il lui serait impossible de se refuser à lui. Il se tourna et se retourna sous les draps. Voudrait il de lui s'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait ?

La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit. Draco éteignit les lumières de la salle de bains, et Harry le sentit traverser la chambre éclairée d'une simple lampe de chevet. Il sentit un creux se former de l'autre coté du matelas, et Draco fut au lit avec lui.

Avec la légèreté d'une plume, il lui effleura le front en repoussant les petits cheveux de côté, puis glissa un doigt le long de l'arrête de son nez, pour aller dessiner l'arc de sa lèvre supérieure.

Il prit le doigt dans sa bouche et le mordilla jusqu'à ce que Draco se mette à haleter.

Enfouissant les doigts dans ses cheveux, Draco glissa la main sous sa nuque et le rapprocha de lui, tandis qu'il levait timidement la main pour aller à sa rencontre. Il sentit la masse ferme de son torse, le contact soyeux de sa toison. Etait-il déjà nu ? Il discerna un froissement de soie contre sa hanche et en conclut qu'il portait un boxer-short. Lui portait un simple t-shirt et un boxer.

- **A en juger par ta tenue, tu n'es toujours pas décidé à me laisser te faire l'amour,** constata Draco à regret.

- **Eh bien, en fait, ca ne veut pas du tout dire ça…**

Harry humecta ses lèvres sèches et remarqua que Draco suivait, fasciné, le mouvement de sa langue. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner très fort dans sa poitrine.

Harry vit naitre sur ses lèvres un lent sourire qui gagna lentement ses yeux.

Quand il prit sa bouche, Harry lui rendit avec ardeur ses baisers. Ce qu'il avait raconté au journaliste à propos d'auto-combustion était en dessous de la réalité, se dit-il, tandis que les lèvres de Draco glissaient de son visage vers son cou et allaient fourrager dans ses épaules en écartant son T-shirt. Il ne put retenir un petit cri. Draco recula en haletant. La lueur de désir qui brillait dans ses yeux était à la fois exaltante et redoutable. Le T-shirt s'envola, puis il s'attaqua à son boxer qu'il fit glisser vers le bas.

- **A toi**, murmura Harry, nerveuse, en agrippant maladroitement la ceinture élastique de son boxer.

Draco s'en débarrassa d'un geste rapide, et la vision de sa glorieuse nudité envahit Harry d'une vague de désir. Il posa la main sur sa bouche puis glissa en une longue caresse de son cou jusqu'à sa poitrine, puis de la poitrine à son ventre, pour finir sur son sexe.

Harry se sentait prêt, mais Draco continua d'user de sa bouche et de ses mains avec une indicible lenteur, aussi frustrante qu'envoutante, explorant chaque pouce de son corps pour l'amener à un degré de désir qu'il n'avait même pas rêvé connaitre. Et, au moment où il pensait qu'il allait en mourir, il le fit brusquement sien.

Quand Harry émergea du plus profond sommeil qu'il ait jamais connu, il était seul dans son lit. Apres s'être brusquement redressé, il se détendit en entendant couler la douche dans la salle de bains et resta voluptueusement allongé, laissant les souvenirs de la nuit surgir à sa mémoire.

L'intimité, la passion qu'ils avaient partagées avaient dépassé tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Malgré son inexpérience, il lui semblait évident que c'était aussi ce qu'avait ressenti Draco.

En tout cas, suffisamment pour avoir eu envie de renouveler l'expérience deux fois durant la nuit. Et maintenant ? Son corps qu'il croyait rassasié le picotait déjà, prêt à recommencer. Certes, mais qu'allait-il advenir de leur mariage ?

Leurs relations avaient changé de nature, mais il n'était pas assez naïf pour espérer que Draco soit tombé amoureux de lui à la faveur de cette nuit.

La douche s'arrêta, et il attendit que son mari sorte, désappointé de le voir apparaitre totalement habillé. Son « bonjour » enjoué mourut sur ses lèvres quand il croisa le regard glacé de Draco.

- **Il faut que nous parlions,** dit celui-ci en s'asseyant à l'extrême bord du lit pour laisser le plus grand espace possible entre eux.

Draco paraissait avoir du mal à trouver ses mots, il régna pendant un moment entre eux un silence contraint.

- **Nous avons fait une erreur, cette nuit. Je sais que c'était mon idée et que je t'ai poussé à le faire, mais ce n'était pas bien. Harry, cette nuit a été incroyable, mais ça ne change rien entre nous. Toi et moi sommes trop différents. **

Harry renifla rageusement. Malgré les larmes qui lui brulaient les yeux, il refusait de pleurer devant lui et se cuirassa pour lui mentir, en priant pour paraitre convaincante.

- **Je suis d'accord**, lança Harry.

Etait-ce un éclair de soulagement qu'il voyait sur son visage ?

Cette fois, il sentit monter en lui une colère subite, qui força son chagrin à battre en retraite. Même si, il le savait, il n'allait pas tarder à ressurgir.

- **Laisse-moi maintenant, Draco. Tu as été formidable au lit, mais quand il s'agit de rapports humains, tu es minable.**

Il hocha la tête, sortit de la chambre, et Harry l'entendit siffloter en descendant l'escalier. S'il avait espéré qu'il protesterait, il en était pour ses frais. Alors il se laissa aller lentement contre les oreillers en exhalant un soupir, comme si, en n'effectuant que des gestes prudents, il pouvait empêcher que son cœur ne se brise.

Doucement, il étala les mains sur la couette en se forçant à contrôler sa respiration, et l'éclat terne de son alliance lui frappa le regard.

A suivre…..


	13. Chapter 13

**Merci Pour vos reviews ^^**

**Je remercie ma béta : Sailorslayer**

Chapitre 13

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry et Draco rentrèrent accompagnés de Severus, Sirius, Olivier et de Marcus. Marcus ne s'étonna pas lorsqu'il sut par l'intermédiaire d'un contact que le cousin et la tante de Draco avaient engagés un détective pour prouver que le couple que formaient Draco et Harry était faux. Lorsqu'il eut cette information, il la communiqua à Draco. Celui-ci soupira. Marcus s'était étonné de l'indifférence de son ami face à cette information, quelque chose le tracassait. Lorsqu'il avait essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez, celui-ci s'était refermé comme une huître. La seule personne pouvant le faire parler était Blaise qui se trouvait en Angleterre. C'est pourquoi il avait proposé à celui-ci de se rendre au domaine de Harry. Il espérait que loin des paparazzis, la situation s'éclaircirait. Il avait aussi l'ambition de mettre des mots sur la relation qu'il avait entamée avec l'avocat de Harry, Olivier Dubois. Cet homme réunissait en lui son amant parfait : passionné, sensuel et surtout très imaginatif.

Ron et Blaise n'eurent guère l'occasion de se croiser en préparant le barbecue pour fêter le retour de leurs amis dans la maison de Ron. Ron s'occupait du barbecue, tandis qu'il devait confectionner une demi-douzaine de salades composées, ainsi que le gâteau préféré de Jade, un fraisier. Au début, il avait souhaité mettre une certaine distance avec Jade mais comment résister à cette gamine. On ne pouvait que s'attacher. Plus il restait avec elle, plus Ron était devenu distant même très froid.

Vers 13 heures, quand tous leurs amis arrivèrent, un filet de bœuf rôtissait sur les braises. Jade s'occupa d'installer tout le monde. Ron, qui l'observait de loin, était fier de sa gracieuse fille au charme si naturel. Ron se tourna vers Harry et Draco, il sentait bien que quelque chose clochait entre eux, mais il priait le ciel que Draco réalise que Harry était la personne la plus douce sur Terre et qu'il méritait d'être aimé.

Ron se tourna vers Severus et Sirius et sourit. Il avait bien vu les doigts de Sirius caresser le bras de Severus. Le voyage en Amérique avait quand même du bon.

Son regard croisa celui de Blaise et il se figea. Il se détestait d'adorer les yeux de Blaise, son sourire, son rire. Il avait essayé de mettre un mot sur l'étrange relation qui s'était installée entre eux. Il aimait avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter le soir lorsqu'il rentrait. Bien sûr, la compagnie de sa fille lui faisait plaisir mais la conversation se limitait à ses poupées et les activités qu'elle faisait avec celles-ci. Il aimait parler avec Blaise et c'est ce qui le troublait le plus. Ce qui l'avait choqué, c'est qu'un soir, il avait rêvé d'eux, de deux dans une position qui ne faisait aucun doute sur ce qu'ils faisaient. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il avait eu une telle érection qu'il s'était résigné à se soulager sous sa douche. Oui, il désirait Blaise Zabini et non, il ne devait pas se laisser aller. De un, celui-ci était un homme et jamais, il n'avait désiré un homme. De deux, lorsque l' histoire de Harry serait réglée, Blaise s'en ira comme il l'avait prévu la nuit où il lui avait demandé de rester. Lui-même s'était étonné des mots qu'il avait prononcés.

**-Tu devrais arrêter de le regarder comme ça, **lança Harry tout en souriant.

**-Moi, j'admire la vue, **répliqua vivement Ron.

**-Et comme par hasard, Blaise se trouve dans ton champ de vision,** fit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel, ne croyant pas son ami.

**-Où est Sirius ?** demanda Ron. **J'aurai cru qu'il serait le premier à réclamer sa part.**

**-Il a voulu montrer à Severus sa chambre,** lui répondit Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

**-Ils sont donc bien ensemble.**

**-Oui.**

**-Si on m'avait dit que Sirius Black se mettrait en ménage avec quelqu'un, je ne l'aurai jamais cru.**

**- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais,** dirent-ils de bon cœur en même temps et Ron et Harry se mirent à rire.

**-J'avais dit chambre à part **siffla Severus tout en admirant quand même la chambre.

Celle-ci était magnifique, on aurait plus tôt dit un petit appartement. Il comportait un coin salon, un coin lit où se trouvait un lit datant surement du 18ème siècle fait de bois. On avait l'impression d'être dans une autre époque. Rien à voir avec son appartement, cette chambre était à la fois chaleureuse et luxueuse. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait sûrement aimé y loger.

**-**** … nous reparlerons de cet incident. En attendant…**

Alors que Severus levait sur lui des yeux effarés, l'esprit vide, sans comprendre où il voulait en venir, deux mains puissantes emprisonnèrent son visage pour l'attirer à lui, et la bouche de

Sirius se pressa contre la sienne.

**-— Comment osez-vous ?** hoqueta-t il en tentant de se dégager.

Mais il l'embrassa encore, avec une avidité inextinguible, étouffant ses protestations.

Bonté divine ! Bien qu'il cherche à le repousser en plaquant les mains sur son torse, il se sentit soudain fondre. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent au tissu de sa chemise, tandis que montait de sa

gorge un bruit qui ressemblait a un… _gémissement_.

Enfin, Severus le libera, le visage rouge, mais pas l'air embarrassé pour deux sous, et il s'éclaircit la gorge.

**-Pour voir où notre histoire nous mène, il faut se côtoyer le plus souvent possible,** dit-il.

**-Tu aurais pu m'installer dans une chambre proche de la tienne,** répliqua Severus tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

**-Je ne vais pas me cacher,** répondit Sirius. **Je refuse de cacher notre relation. Je n'ai pas honte de ce que je suis et ce que je ressens pour toi.**

**-Peut-être pas toi mais moi, as-tu pensé à moi ?, **répondit Severus en s'écartant de Sirius. **Je n'ai jamais été avec un homme. Je ne veux pas que les gens sachent que toi et moi ont… entretenons… des relations particulières.**

**-T'appelle ce qu'on fait des relations particulières, **lança Sirius tout en faisant un sourire sarcastique.

**-J'ai toujours été avec des femmes avant toi, putain,** cria Severus. **Tu crois que c'est simple pour moi d'accepter ce que nous faisons mais je suis venu. Je voulais essayer. Mais toi tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne respectes pas mes demandes. Tu…**

Severus ne put continuer, Sirius venait de l'enlacer. Il essaya de se dégager et abandonna après quelques secondes.

**-Je suis désolé**, murmura Sirius. **J'ai tendance à me lancer sans penser aux conséquences. Je n'avais pas pensé à ce que tu éprouvais. Je demanderai à Dobby de remettre tes affaires dans ton ancien chambre. Je serai discret. On se verra le soir dans ta chambre ou la mienne, à toi de voir. On ira à ton rythme.**

**-Papa, il faut une grande tranche pour Blaise, **lança sa fille en lui faisant un grand sourire.

**-Bien sûr ma puce,** fit Ron tout en jetant un regard à Draco. Celui-ci était en pleine discussion avec Marcus.

Ron déposa une grande tranche dans l'assiette de Jade.

**- Il n'y a aucune raison,** répliqua Draco vivement, se sentant atteint d'un léger vertige. **Même si Harry restait, ma tante prétend maintenant s'appuyer sur l'enregistrement de l'émission et sa couverture médiatique pour contester l'authenticité de notre mariage.**

**- Je continue de penser que nous pouvons l'emporter en argumentant que le testament n'est pas légal,** reprit l'avocat.** Mais ce que je voulais dire, c'est que si toi et Harry voulez rester unis…**

**- Harry et moi ne resterons pas ensemble,** le coupa Draco, pris d'une résolution soudaine, même si la décision pesait sur son estomac comme une tonne de pain de mais**. Bon,** reprit-il en regardant son assiette, **il faut manger.**

Draco se souvint. Le lendemain de leur nuit d'amour, il l'avait blessée par son attitude glaciale, mais il n'avait agi ainsi que parce qu'il avait été terrifié. Au cours de leurs ébats, Harry s'était livré sans réserve, créant entre eux une intimité incroyable qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé connaitre.

Etait-il amoureux de lui ? Est-ce que Harry croyait l'être ?

Ses propos de ce matin-là avaient-ils été mensongers ? Si pour quelque raison insensée, Harry s'était mis en tête de l'aimer, il espérait bien que sa propre froideur lui avait remis les idées en

place. Parce que lui, il n'était pas du genre à aimer, encore moins à ≪ adorer ≫.

Si le juge accédait à la demande de Marcus, l'annulation du mariage ne tarderait pas à être prononcée, et sa vie reprendrait son cours normal.

Il se força à l'optimisme : avec un peu de chance, Harry et lui se sépareraient bons amis, même s'ils n'avaient échangé, depuis cette fameuse nuit, que les strictes politesses indispensables.

Il fallait régler ce problème au plus vite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il allait tâcher de tout expliquer à Harry pour être sur qu'il comprenne bien son point de vue, et lui assurer qu'il appréciait à sa juste valeur le cadeau qu'il lui avait offert.

Ron souffla une dixième fois. Ce barbecue était un désastre. Après une heure, tout le monde avait disparu après avoir mangé. Ils avaient tous quelque chose à faire.

**-Est-ce que ca va ?** lui demanda Blaise.

**-Non,** souffla Ron tout en se massant la nuque. **On prépare ce barbecue depuis hier, on s'est cassé le cul et après une heure, ils ont disparu. On n'aurait pu rien faire, cela aurait été la même chose.**

**-Je suis sûr qu'ils ont apprécié le geste mais disons qu'ils ont des soucis.**

**-Harry qui garde ses distances avec Draco. Draco qui regarde Harry avec regret. Marcus et Olivier qui se dévorent des yeux et enfin, Sirius et Severus qui ont disparu après dix minutes.**

**-C'est ça,** lui répondit Blaise tout en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de Ron.

Celui-ci écarta son bras instantanément.

**-Je ne vais pas te contaminer,** siffla Blaise tout en foudroyant du regard Ron.

**-Contaminer ?** s'exclama Ron d'une voix étonnée.

Il ne savait pas de quoi parlait Blaise.

**-L'homosexualité n'est pas une maladie contagieuse. Ce n'est pas parce que je te touche que je vais te convertir.**

Ron s'étonna avant d'éclater de rire. Blaise se vexa et partit tout droit vers la maison de Ron.

Ron réagit et couru derrière Blaise.

**-Blaise attend**, cria Ron tout en attrapant le bras de Blaise et le retourna. Ils se firent face.

**-Tu oublies que mon meilleur ami est gay, que mon patron est gay. Je n'ai rien contre toi. Je te jure.**

**-Alors pourquoi es-tu si distant avec moi ? **

**-Je ne suis pas distant, **mentit Ron.

**-Il faut que je rentre dans une pièce, sans que Jade soit là, pour que tu décides de t'éclipser.**

**-Tu ne comprends rien,** gémit Ron tout en lâchant le bras de Blaise.

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

**-Moi, je comprends que je te dégoute,** siffla Blaise en le foudroyant du regard.

**-Mais arrête avec ça. Je peux te rassurer que ce n'est pas du dégout que tu m'inspires,** répliqua Ron aussitôt.

**-Alors qu'est ce que je t'inspire ?,** cria Blaise en levant les bras au ciel.

**-Du désir,** cria Ron avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

Les deux se regardèrent dans le silence, analysant les phrases que Ron avait osé lui dire.

**-Du désir,** bégaya Blaise.

**-Oublie ce que je viens de te dire**, fit Ron avant de rentrer chez lui.

Il se rendit dans la chambre de sa fille, le lieu le plus sûre pour se calmer.

**-On n'a pas fini de parler**, fit Blaise qui le suivait de près.

Blaise souffla avant d'attraper le bras de Ron et le pousser dans sa chambre.

**-Je n'ai pas le temps, Jade…,** essaya de dire Ron mais Blaise le coupa.

**-Elle joue tranquillement avec ses poupées. On a tout notre temps pour parler.**

**-Parler de quoi,** fit Ron en évitant de regarder Blaise.

**-De ce que tu viens de me dire**, répondit Blaise en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

**-Ecoute oublie ce que je viens de te dire,** supplia Ron en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Blaise n'était pas courageux, loin d'être de là mais il le sentait. Il devait prendre son courage à deux mains et se livrer à cet homme. Cet homme qui correspondait à tous ses critères : doux, loyale, musclé, viril et qui a le sens de la famille. Un homme comme ça, on n'en rencontre qu'une fois dans sa vie.

**-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les hommes,** fit Blaise tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, **mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir des sentiments pour toi. Plus je te connais plus j'aime l'homme que tu es. Tu es drôle, doux, gentil et surtout tu es bien foutu.**

Ron sourit à cette remarque. Ne voyant pas Ron répondre, Blaise soupira. Il allait sortir de sa chambre

**-Si je te disais que les hommes de m'intéresse pas…** Blaise soupira de triste**…Mais avec toi, c'est différent. Je me sens attirer par toi. **Blaise se tourna et lui fasse face**. Si je te disais qu'il m'arrive de rêver de toi de façon intime.**

**-Intime ?** bégaya Blaise tout en fixant droit dans les yeux Ron.

**-Je rêve de te faire l'amour, **murmura-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Blaise.

Il le laissa plonger sa langue dans le gouffre brûlant de sa bouche et se cramponna à lui tandis que les mains de Ron se promenaient sur son corps. Lorsqu'il retira sa chemise, Blaise frissonna légèrement surtout que Ron commença à déboutonner son pantalon. Ses autres vêtements suivirent et, en moins de deux, Blaise fut nu.

Sans le quitter des yeux, Ron se redressa et ôta ses vêtements, lui laissant tout le loisir de se rassasier de sa nudité. Blaise se poussa pour lui laisser la place de s'allonger à coté de lui, puis il l'attira tout près pour sentir sa chair contre la sienne.

Les mains de Ron se posèrent dans son dos et le serrèrent contre lui, de façon à ce qu'il sente son sexe dressé contre son ventre tout en l'embrassant.

Blaise se délecta de la saveur de ses lèvres, de leurs langues s'entremêlant, de ce baiser profond qui semblait ne jamais devoir finir. Quand enfin Ron relâcha la sienne, ils étaient tous deux à bout de souffle. Les yeux brûlants de passions, il attrapa sa cheville et cala sa jambe sur sa hanche, puis il mit ses doigts dans sa bouche pour les couvrir de salive avant d'introduire un doigt dans l'anneau de chair de Blaise. Celui-ci ferma les yeux pour s'habituer à la présence des doigts de Ron. Le contact de ses doigts était divin, mais il savait que lorsqu'il serait en lui, ce qu'il éprouvait serait au-delà des mots.

Ron sourit face au visage de Blaise qui n'exprimait que luxure.

**-Oh, Blaise…,** gémit-il en le pénétrant.

Blaise pouvait entendre sa respiration s'accélérer en même temps que son sexe tâtonnait sa prostate. Lorsqu'il atteignit le pic du plaisir, il jeta la tête en arrière.

**-Oh Blaise !** cria-t-il en parvenant à son tour à l'orgasme.

Sans se retirer, Ron effleura ses lèvres des siennes et nicha sa tête dans son cou.

**- Je ne sais pas quand cela a commencer mais j'ai commencé à désirer le prince charmant de ma princesse, **fit Ron. **Je ne sais pas où cette histoire va nous amener. Tu vis à New-Y…**

**- Papa, Blaise,** fit Jade en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

En moins de deux, Ron et Blaise se mirent debout en mettant autour de leur hanche les draps du lit. Jade observa son père et puis Blaise.

**-Qu'est ce que vous faites ? **demanda-t-elle.

**-Je…je…,** bégaya Ron tout en rougissant.

**-Et si nous allions manger une glace ?,** le coupa Blaise tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Ron.

**-C'est vrai, **s'écria Jade tout en sautant sur place.

**-C'est vrai ma princesse,** continua Ron. **Mais il faut mettre ta plus belle robe.**

Jade hocha la tête avant de sortir de la chambre.

**-Il nous reste deux minutes avant qu'elle nous demande de choisir sa plus belle robe.**

Ron hocha la tête avant de chercher ses propres vêtements

A suivre….


	14. Chapter 14

**Merci pour vos reviews.J e suis très contente que vous appréciez mon histoire ^^^^.**

**Je remercie ma béta : Sailorslayer**

Chapitre 14

Flash black

-Déshabilles-toi, ordonna Olivier d'une voix rauque.

Marcus ne supportait plus la distance. Il n'en pouvait plus. Le désir de découvrir chaque centimètre du corps de cet homme avec ses mains le torturait. Il enleva au plus vite ses vêtements. Lorsqu'il fut nu, il s'approcha d'Olivier.

- Pas encore, dit Olivier d'une voix rauque remplit de désir.

Ses doigts caressaient le ventre plat avant d'encercler ses doigts autour de la verge de son futur amant. Puis il se pencha en avant et embrassa son corps de ses lèvres brûlantes. Olivier commença des lents mouvements tout le long de sa verge.

Marcus étouffa un cri. La langue d'Olivier trouva son nombril et s'y insinua, le goûtant comme il l'avait autorisé à le faire.

Lorsque, relevant la tête, il porta ses lèvres sur les tétons pour les titiller, Marcus crut défaillir. Olivier devinait qu'il se retenait de hurler et il continuait à l'exciter en prenant tout son temps pour le rendre fou.

Olivier se leva avant de se rendre à sa table de chevet. Il prit un tube de lubrifiant et des préservatifs. Il s'allongea. Il s'empara d'une des mains de Marcus, mouilla les doigts de ce dernier de sa salive et les posa entre ses fesses.

-Prépare-moi.

Un frisson le parcourut tandis que les longs doigts habiles de Marcus s'aventuraient entre ses fesses après les avoir lubrifiées.

Plongeant son visage entre ses cuisses, il prit entre ses lèvres la verge tendue de son amant. Il le suça tout en enfonçant un doigt dans l'anneau de chair de Marcus.

Olivier passa les mains dans les cheveux de Marcus et serra les mèches noires entre ses poings en haletant. Il en voulait d'avantage.

- Marcus…je t'en prie.

Cette fois, il ne demanda pas ce qu'il voulait. Poursuivant son exploration avec sa bouche, Marcus le pénétra lorsqu'il avait estimé qu'Olivier était prêt. Leurs corps s'unirent et leurs jouissances explosèrent en même temps.

Fin flash black

Marcus vit Olivier se lever et se rendre dans sa salle de bains. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Depuis la nuit à New-York, il avait passé toutes leurs nuits ensemble et le jour, il préparait l'annulation du mariage. Il avait appris qu'Olivier était fils unique, qu'il aimait le thé et détestait le café car cela lui rappelait les périodes d'examens. Qu'avant de se lever, il s'étirait comme le ferait un chaton. Il s'était surpris à vouloir retenir tous ces petits détails.

Olivier ne lui avait pas caché que la relation qu'ils entretenaient n'était que passagère. Au début, cette idée lui avait plu mais maintenant cela lui dérangeait. C'est le désir qui l'avait poussé vers Olivier mais maintenant, si le désir était toujours là, il avait d'autres sentiments, des sentiments plus fort, des sentiments qui le forçait à retenir tous ces détails. Le téléphone de Marcus sonna. Il secoua la tête et répondit.

Dans la salle de bains, Olivier subissait le même tourment, sauf que lui avait mis un mot sur ses sentiments : il était amoureux de Marcus Flint, avocat à New-York. Leur idylle était vouée à l'échec. Il vivait en Angleterre et Marcus à New-York. Il se voyait mal abandonner son travail et voyait mal Marcus le faire.

Draco regarda sa montre pour la troisième fois en moins d'une minute. Il était deux heures du matin et son époux n'était pas là. Harry lui manquait mais il avait installé cette distance pour son bien. Il devait lui expliquer son point de vue car il ne supportait plus le regard froid que celui-ci lui lançait lorsqu'il le voyait. Il voulait de nouveau entendre le rire de Harry, voir son sourire

Harry entra dans sa chambre. Il avait enfin fini son livre. Il était heureux et fier de lui. Lorsqu'il entra son regard croisa celui de Draco.

- Si j'ai pris mes distances avec toi, expliqua Draco, c'est parce que je me soucie de toi. Et je me soucie aussi de ton avenir. Tu es un homme formidable, et j'espère que tu rencontreras

un homme qui te mérite.

Harry souffla avant de se lever et de faire un pas vers lui, puis un autre, s'avançant presque

à le toucher, et dit d'une voix nouée :

- Et si j'avais trouvé cet homme et qu'il ne veuille pas de moi ?

Comment aurait-il pu résister, malgré toutes ses résolutions ?, pensa Draco. Il tendit le bras pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrassa avidement. De le tenir contre son corps raviva aussitôt tous ses sens, et il se sentit prêt à revivre la passion de l'autre nuit.

Les bras autour de son cou, Harry l'embrassait avec une ferveur qui ne laissait planer aucun doute sur ses propres envies. Aussi fit-il glisser ses mains le long de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses, qu'il empoigna pour presser son bassin contre son désir, lui arrachant un gémissement rauque.

Rendu maladroit par le feu qui le dévorait, il arracha les boutons de la chemise de Harry sur lesquels il s'énervait, pour s'emparer d'un de ses tétons. Harry se cambra violemment contre lui tandis qu'il posait les lèvres sur l'autre téton. Il immisça la main sous la ceinture du short de Harry. Les doigts de Harry étaient en train de s'affairer sur son pantalon.

Quand il l'abaissa sur ses jambes, Draco donna un coup de pied pour s'en débarrasser et entraina Harry vers le lit, sans décoller une seconde sa bouche du tendre creux qu'il venait de lui découvrir à la jointure du cou et de l'épaule.

Hormis les sons étouffés de leurs halètements, la pièce était silencieuse, aussi la voix de Marcus derrière la porte leur fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

- Draco, c'est Marcus. Bonne nouvelle, mon ami ! J'ai eu l'assistant du juge Skelton qui s'occupe de l'annulation du mariage : il vous accorde l'annulation. Je vais de ce pas vous préparer les papiers. Mes félicitations ! Te voici de nouveau le célibataire le plus en vue de New-York .

Draco n'aurait jamais imaginé que ne pas être marié à Harry pouvait à ce point être un tue-l'amour. C'était pourtant ce qui se produisait : il n'avait plus la moindre envie de faire l'amour. Harry non plus. Comme son regard l'indiquait clairement, cette idée l'avait complètement désertée.

- On ne peut pas…, hoqueta Harry en se tortillant pour se libérer, sans que Draco cherche à le retenir.

En trébuchant, Harry alla ramasser son short et se rhabilla. Draco reprit son pantalon et l'enfila, d'abord incapable d'articuler un mot. Il réussit pourtant à se ressaisir et dit d'un ton neutre, en se passant la main dans les cheveux pour paraitre naturel :

- Alors, nous y voila ! Nous avons notre annul…

- Je ne suis pas sourd, le coupa Harry.

iIl eut soudain l'impression que la pièce était trop petite pour eux deux.

- Je vais dormir dans une de nos chambres d'ami, lança Harry en sortant de la chambre.

Draco pensa à Harry. Harry allait bientôt quitter sa vie et il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille. Il avait donné à sa vie une nouvelle dimension dont il ne pouvait plus se passer. Draco sentait bien que cela ne dépendait que de lui pour que Harry reste dans sa vie, qu'il aurait suffi qu'il le courtise pour s'en faire aimer. Peut-être même l'aimait-il déjà. Et il avait toujours projeté de se marier un jour. Alors, pourquoi pas ?

Bon, à sa façon, il était attaché à lui. Il en était même amoureux. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à le lui avouer. Son désir de lui était si violent que c'en était effrayant. Il voulait passer du temps avec lui, et il voulait fonder une famille avec lui !

Avoir la chance d'être père. Un père différent du sien. Avoir la chance de guérir les blessures de son enfance.

Il s'endormit à la suite de cette pensée.

Le lendemain au réveil, il fallut deux secondes à Harry pour identifier l'origine du sentiment d'angoisse qui l'étreignait. Tout était fini. Rien ne retenait plus Draco ici.

Quelle bénédiction que Marcus soit arrivé avant que Draco et lui n'aient refait l'amour, hier! Cela aurait rendu les choses tellement plus difficiles encore. Cette annulation allait dénouer les derniers liens ambigus qui les unissaient. Il ne resterait plus qu'un seul problème : son cœur brisé. Et cela ne se résoudrait pas facilement. En tout cas, pas tant qu'il resterait ici.

Il descendit exprès plus tard que d'habitude pour le petit déjeuner, mais eut la surprise de trouver Draco encore à table, perdu dans ses pensées.

Levant la tête, il lui adressa un sourire mécanique que contredisait la noirceur de son regard.

- Veux-tu joindre à moi ? demanda Draco comme s'il s'adressait à un inconnu.

Il se versa des céréales et remercia d'un signe de tête son ex-mari qui lui versait une tasse de thé brulant. II mangea en silence, sentant peser sur lui le regard inquisiteur de Draco.

Vite écœurée, Harry repoussa son bol à moitié plein. Cela eut l'effet d'un détonateur.

-Pouvons-nous parler ? lui lança aussitôt Draco.

-Bien sur, répondit Harry en se demandant quelles autres formalités il y avait à remplir.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, ce qui signifiait qu'il était nerveux.

-Cela va peut-être te paraitre bizarre, commença Draco. Mais… puisque nous ne sommes plus mariés, voudrais-tu m'épouser ?

-Tu plaisantes ? répliqua Harry, repoussant la vague d'espoir qui montait en lui.

Non, Draco était visiblement sérieux. Mais il avait plutôt la tête d'un homme à qui l'on va arracher une dent que celle d'un homme sur le point de se marier, encore moins celle d'un homme amoureux.

- Mais encore ? fit Harry d'un ton circonspect.

- Je comprends ta réserve, elle est tout à fait naturelle, répondit Draco, donnant l'impression qu'il s'apprêtait à lui servir une argumentation murement préparée. Voila : nous nous entendons très bien, j'aime passer du temps avec toi, nous fonctionnons très bien sur le plan physique. On pourrait se remarier sans que personne ne sache que notre première union a été annulée.

Harry eut un petit sourire navré.

- Non seulement c'est très pratique, répliqua -Harry, désabusé, mais ça colle en plus parfaitement avec le testament de ton père.

Draco secoua la tête, apparemment vexe par ce résumé de la situation.

-Je suis sur de gagner contre le testament, il ne s'agit pas de ça. Mais c'est que j'ai de l'affection pour toi. Beaucoup d'affection. On pourrait partager une vie agréable.

- Nous pourrions avoir des enfants, dit Draco. Je devine que ca te plairait.

Harry se figea.

-Avoir un bébé serait d'une grande utilité pour gagner au tribunal, expliqua Harry. Si nous le désirons, on peut demander au juge de retarder sa décision. Avoir un enfant serait le meilleur argument pour prouver notre engagement et l'authenticité de notre mariage, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se pencha en travers de la table pour lui attraper la main.

-Harry, marions-nous et nous aurons un bébé, dit-il avec un sourire désarmant.

- Draco, souffla Harry. Je refuse d'avoir un bébé avec toi.

Il ne voulait pas construire une famille dans ces conditions. Il voulait de l'amour et Draco lui proposait son affection.

-Il vaut mieux que nous nous séparions.

Harry se leva avant de disparaitre par la porte de la cuisine. Draco resta là figé. Harry avait été clair. Il n'allait quand même pas le supplier.

-Draco étais-tu sûr ? demanda Blaise tout en fixant vivement Draco.

-Il ne veut pas de moi, lui répondit-il. Je rentre chez moi ce soir.

C'est la première fois qu'il voyait Draco aussi désemparer. Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait l'aider.

-Et toi, comment avance ton histoire avec le roux ? demanda Draco en se forçant en souriant.

-C'est un peu compliquer mais cela avance, lui répondit-il. Il m'a proposé de m'installer ici.

-Et ton travail ? s'étonna Draco en levant la tête et fixant son ami.

-Sirius m'a proposé de m'occuper de la communication et j'ai accepté, lui avoua-t-il. Je les aime, lui et sa fille.

-Tu ne sais même pas s'il t'aime, siffla Draco.

Il avait l'impression que son monde s'écroula. Il perdait Harry, maintenant son meilleur ami.

-Je sais mais moi, je l'aime. Et le temps me dira si j'ai raison. Draco, l'amour est un combat de tous les jours et je pense me battre pour cette relation.

Draco soupira.

-Tu auras toujours une place dans ma compagnie, tu le sais ?

-Oui, répondit Blaise en souriant. Merci Draco.

-Alors vous partez ce soir, lança Olivier tout en se mordant les lèvres.

Il était sûr qu'il ne verrait plus Marcus. Que l'histoire finirait au moment où Marcus mettrait les pieds dans l'avion qui l'amènera en Amérique.

-Oui, répondit Marcus tout en faisant sa valise. Dès que je rentre, je t'enverrai les papiers que Harry devra signer.

-Bien, fit Olivier avant de se diriger vers la porte. Je suppose que c'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons. J'ai été heureux de faire ta connaissance Marcus Flint.

Marcus le stoppa avant de le retourner. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

-Est-ce que tu veux que notre histoire se finisse ? lui demanda Marcus en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Non, souffla Olivier, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Tu as ta vie là-bas et moi la mienne ici. On est voué à se séparer.

-On pourrait essayer. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être toujours au bureau ni toi. Il y a les weekends et les vacances. ON pourrait essayer.

Olivier sourit. Cette idée était folle, même irréaliste, mais il était assez fou de cet homme pour tenter sa chance.

-Je veux une relation exclusive, fit Olivier d'une voix sensuelle.

-Moi aussi, répondit Marcus en souriant, mais tu peux utiliser ton gode en pensant à moi.

-Pour cela, il faudrait que tu me le redonnes, murmura Olivier au creux de son oreille tout en déboutonnant la chemise de Marcus.

-Si tu es très gentil avec moi, répondit Marcus d'une voix rauque.

Olivier sourit tout en se mettant à genou devant Marcus.

A suivre….


	15. Chapter 15

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews ^^^^.

Pour répondre à Alicia : Oui, je me suis inspiré d'un Harlequin ^^. J'espère que tu aimeras quand même ma fiction ^^^.

**Je remercie ma béta : Sailorslayer**

**Chapitre 15**

Draco lança un regard hargneux vers la BMW voisine dont la conductrice, une beauté, n'arrêtait pas de le klaxonner.

Ah ! Et puis il y avait cela aussi : à cause de Harry, impossible de retrouver les plaisirs simples que lui procurait d'habitude le sexe opposé. Comme tout homme qui se respecte, il adorait regarder les femmes. Mais depuis quelque temps, il lui semblait que la seule fonction des femmes qui l'entourait était de lui rappeler Harry.

Il n'était surement pas trop tard pour retourner à sa vie ordonnée et prévisible, mais cela lui demanderait quelques efforts — plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il se montrait impatient avec son équipe, et à peine poli avec sa nouvelle collaboratrice qui avait pris la place de Blaise, Hermione Granger. Cette femme était aussi belle qu'intelligente. Même Théo n'avait pu résister à la belle brune. Pour une fois, Draco avait eu le plaisir de voir son ami se plier en quatre pour attirer l'attention de la demoiselle. Il sourit à cette pensée. Il regarda sa montre et soupira.

Le congrès des écrivains devait être terminé, à présent. Mais il se refusait à l'appeler sur son portable. Il avait trop peur que sa voix ne l'envoute comme le chant des sirènes et ne le persuade d'abandonner sur-le-champ son travail, pour l'épouser et couler des jours heureux.

Il arriva chez lui en nage, et excéder de s'être fait klaxonner tout le long de la route. Les femmes de New York n'avaient-elles donc rien de mieux à faire ? Furieux, il jeta les clefs de la voiture à travers le jardin où elles atterrirent dans une haie.

Tout plutôt que rester seul dans la maison vide. Il avait intérêt à se trouver un costume pour la soirée d'anniversaire de Théo, qui organisait un bal masqué dans la tradition de sa jeunesse.

Harry courut à travers sa chambre pour répondre à son téléphone. Il s'étonna lorsqu'il vit le nom sur son portable.

-**Monsieur Nott! Comment allez-vous ? **

-**Appelle-moi Théodore ou Théo. Ce soir, j'organise un petit bal masqué pour mon anniversaire. J'aimerai que tu viennes.**

Enfermé dans le studio qu'il louait non loin du centre de New York, il était si complètement immergé dans son nouveau roman qu'il en perdait la notion du temps. Avec les cours d'anglais qu'il donnait à des enfants le soir et le week-end, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps à consacrer à sa vie sociale.

-**Je ne pen…,** commença à dire Harry

Théo le coupa.

-**Il t'aime**

-…

Le cœur de Harry s'arrêta.

-**Cet imbécile t'aime, **continua Théo. **Il ne travaille plus, il est tout le temps absent. Il n'écoute plus lors des réunions et surtout il est insupportable avec tout le monde. Tu lui manques. Viens. De plus, ne dois-tu pas lui rendre sa voiture ?**

-**Je… **

Lorsqu'il était encore marié, il avait emprunté la voiture de Draco. Depuis lors il ne l'avait toujours pas rendue. C'était comme s-'il se refusait de lui rendre car en faisant cela, il couperait tout lien avec son beau blond mais il fallait qu'il oublie pour son propre bien.

-**Je viens.**

Depuis l'annulation de leur mariage — qui n'avait tenu la une des journaux qu'une petite journée —, le nom de son ex-mari apparaissait régulièrement dans les pages économiques et les comptes rendus mondains. Il frissonna au souvenir de cette photo où l'on voyait Draco tenant une splendide créature brune à son bras.

Comme il préférait ignorer ce qu'il devenait depuis son départ, il décida d'arrêter de lire les journaux. De toute façon, il était bien trop occupé pour se soucier des potins mondains. Il venait de signer pour la publication de son premier livre — l'éditrice, Luna, qui l'avait remarqué, en avait acquis les droits durant le congrès, et le deuxième progressait rapidement.

Il poussa un soupir. A quoi servait de retarder l'inévitable ? Ce soir, il allait revoir Draco.

Ayant reçu ces dernières semaines plus d'attentions de la part des hommes qu'en vingt-cinq ans d'existence, il se sentait plus sur de lui-même à présent. Il le devait à Draco.

Le temps qu'il avait passé avec lui et, paradoxalement, la demande en mariage absurde qui avait clos leur relation, lui avaient enseigné qu'il pouvait survivre et même réussir sans servir de béquille à personne, et que dans la vie il était aussi important de recevoir que de donner.

A 18 heures, Harry se rendit chez Théo.

—-** Entre, Harry**, dit Théo qui le tira à l'intérieur en refermant vivement la porte.

— -**Un problème ?** s'enquit Harry en regardant autour de lui.

— -**C'est juste une petite fête…Pour mon anniversaire**, lança Théo qui cherchait quelqu'un du regard.

— -**Une **_**petite **_**fête ?**

— -**Oh ! Pas plus de trois cents invités. Beaucoup moins que l'an passé, je t'assure**, affirma Théo en lui prenant l'avant-bras.

Théo s'arrêta et fit son plus beau sourire.

-**Bonsoir Mademoiselle Granger.**

Harry observa la jeune femme devant lui. La même femme que celle qu'il avait vue dans le magazine. Elle était bien plus belle en vrai qu'en photo.

-**Bonsoir Nott**, répondit-elle en fixant Harry.

-**Je vous présente Harry Evans. Harry, je te présente la remplaçante de Blaise, Hermione Granger.**

-**Enchanté de faire votre rencontre Mademoiselle Granger**, fit Harry tout en lui tendant sa main droite.

Draco n'avait jamais aimé les hommes. Cette femme pouvait rendre fou n'importe quel homme et le regard de Théo confirma les pensées de Harry.

-**Appelez-moi, Hermione**, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Harry vit Théo se raidir et serrer le verre de champagne qu'il avait en main.

-**Tu as de la chance Harry, Mademoiselle de glace t'autorise à l'appeler « Hermione », **dit-il en fixant Hermione. Il se tourna vers Harry. **Sache que c'est un privilège qu'elle n'accorde à peu de personne.**

Hermione lui sourit avant de boire une gorgée de champagne.

-**C'est un « privilège » que je n'accorde qu'aux personnes que j'estime, **Monsieur Nott.

-**Que faut-il faire pour en être digne ?,** demanda-t-il tout en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

-**Essayer d'être vous-même,** proposa Hermione en levant le verre avant de boire une gorgée.

Théo grogna avant de s'excuser pour rejoindre d'autres invités.

-**Draco sera là dans 20 minutes,** fit Hermione en le fixant.

Harry écarquilla les yeux tout en rougissant.

-**Draco et moi...on… n'a jam… n'est plus…**

Elle lui sourit avant de lui tourner le dos et se fondre dans la masse des invités.

D'abord abattu, puis de plus en plus irrité, Draco avait fait le pied de grue jusqu'à 23 heures devant la porte de Harry.

Il avait intérêt à ne pas s'être rendu à un rendez-vous galant ! Conscient que sa jalousie était irrationnelle, il cherchait à la refouler, mais ne pouvait néanmoins s'empêcher d'en souffrir.

Il fallait se résigner. Même s'il en avait très envie, il ne verrait pas Harry ce soir. Alors, puisque cette soirée était ratée, autant ne pas blesser son cher ami Théo en manquant sa fête d'anniversaire.

Devant chez Théo, les choses lui apparurent sous un tout autre jour. Dans l'éclat féerique des lumignons suspendus auxpiliers de la véranda, garée devant la porte d'entrée, se trouvait

son Aston Martin ! La voiture qu'il avait prêté jadis à Harry et qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas rendu.

Euphorique, il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre pour se ruer dans la maison bondée. Des invités se pressaient dans les moindres recoins entre le vestibule, l'escalier et la tente du

jardin. Il pénétra dans la salle de bal et reconnut Harry aussitôt.

Il discutait avec un homme. En voyant l'homme se pencher à l'oreille de Harry pour lui murmurer quelque chose, il se raidit, poings serrés, avant de se détourner au contact d'une main légère sur son bras. C'était Théo.

—

-**Désolé d'être en retard,** s'excusa-t-il distraitement, sans quitter des yeux Harry qui souriait à une plaisanterie de son cavalier.

-**C'est vrai que tu fonctionnes au ralenti, depuis quelques mois. Mais ce soir, ça va, tu n'es pas trop en retard.**

-**Hein ?** répliqua-t-il en sursautant.

Se tournant vers son ami, il vit qu'il aussi regardait Harry. Si Théo lui avait caché la venue de son brun ce soir, cela faisait surement partie d'un de ses plans subtils pour les remettre ensemble. C'était typique de Théo.

-**Merci, **lança-t-il d'un ton brusque, ému de gratitude.

-**Va**, répondit-il en souriant. **Va revendiquer tes droits sur ton homme, avant que Marcus Lovington III ne lui grignote un bout de l'oreille.**

-**Si j'ai bonne mémoire, **observa-t-il soudain en se figeant**, ton anniversaire est en novembre. Cette fête, ce n'est pas pour toi que tu l'as organisé… C'est pour moi et Harry.**

-**Eh oui, une ≪ parade nuptiale ≫ de plus**, soupira Théo sans paraître le moins du monde repentante. **Je sais que je n'aurais pas du, mais…**

-**Merci,** l'interrompit-il.

Il se rendit vers Harry d'un pas décidé.

Lorsqu'il fit face à Harry, il fut paralysé. Que dire à Harry ? Comment le convaincre de sa sincérité ? Marcus sentit qu'il était de trop et salua Draco et Harry avant de s'éclipser.

-**J'ai lu des articles sur toi dans le journal,** commença Harry..

-**Tu as vu la photo, avec cette femme ?** demanda-t-il. **Quel est le terme utilisé en psychologie pour designer cela ? Sublimation, substitution ?**

-**Substitution ? A quoi ?**

-**Depuis ton départ, je n'ai pas touché une seule femme. A part un ou deux baisers de pure politesse sur la joue.**

-**En deux mois…**

-**Certaines personnes mettent du temps à comprendre**, expliqua-t-il tout en manœuvrant pour le diriger vers la porte qui menait sur l'arrière de la maison.

Ils émergèrent dans l'air frais de la nuit, et il le guida vers un banc proche où, après avoir ôté son masque, il l'aida sans un mot à enlever le sien.

-**J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à te dire. Nous sommes toujours mariés.**

-**Comment ? Pourquoi ?** balbutia Harry.

-**Je dois avouer que c'est entièrement ma faute,** confessa Draco sans paraître le moins du monde repentant. **Je ne pouvais plus supporter le mensonge.**

-**Quel mensonge ? De quoi parles-tu ?**

Il semblait savourer avec délice son indignation.

-**Marcus m'a donné une copie du jugement d' il se trouve que le juge s'était laisse convaincre par deux arguments de poids : premièrement nous ne savions pas que le mariage était valide, et deuxièmement nous n'avions pas…**

-**… consommé le mariage ! Oh ! Ce n'est pas vrai,** gémit Harry.

-**Si c'est ta seule réaction à l'évocation de cette fameuse ≪ consommation ≫, ce n'est pas particulièrement flatteur pour moi, **s'insurgea-t-il.

-**C'était donc une simple question de vanité masculine ? Tu ne supportais pas qu'on écrive partout que tu n'avais pas pu coucher avec ton époux ?**

-**Le jugement n'a pas été rendu public,** rétorqua Draco en accentuant son emprise. **La décision était à huis clos. Si j'ai adressé une pétition à la cour pour casser l'annulation, **

**c'est parce que je refuse de renier la plus belle nuit de ma vie.**

-**La plus belle… ?** murmura Harry, bouleversé.

-**Marcus, qui a défendu la cause devant le tribunal du conté, m'a informé il y a quelques heures que le juge avait bien révoqué l'annulation.**

-**Et alors ? On va devoir divorcer ?**

-**Le temps est venu de te parler de mon nouveau rêve. Celui de passer le reste de ma vie à me laisser provoquer, étourdir et séduire par toi.**

-**Draco, tu m'as déjà demandé de t'épouser et j'ai refusé.**

-**Cette fois, je pose des conditions très strictes**, dit-il.

-**Ah bon ?** répliqua Harry, un peu vexé.

-**Tu pourrais penser qu'il suffit de ressentir de l'affection pour ton mari, mais, moi, je n'exige rien de moins qu'une adoration mutuelle,** énonça Draco en portant ses doigts à ses lèvres pour les baiser.

Plongeant son regard dans celui de Draco, il y découvrit tout ce qu'il avait besoin de connaitre de ses sentiments pour lui.

-**De l'adoration ? C'est beaucoup demander,** répliqua Harry pensif. **Tu risques d'attendre longtemps si tu cherches une femme ou un homme qui t'adore.**

-**J'attendrai**, répondit Draco

-**Et le testament de ton père ? Et le bébé que tu souhaites pour raffermir ton entreprise ?**

-**C'est fini, tout ça,** répondit Draco. **Peu après ton départ, ma tante a annulé ses poursuites. Il est apparu que mon cousin n'avait pas du tout envie de prendre la tête de la société et qu'il voulait devenir entraineur de tennis de haut niveau — tout en touchant régulièrement d'abondants dividendes, bien sûr. J'ai dit que ca pouvait s'arranger.**

-**C'est magnifique !**

-**C'est après que tu l'ai sermonnée, en lui disant qu'il fallait souhaiter le meilleur à ceux qu'on aimait, que ma tante en est arrivée là. Elle a demandé à son fils ce qu'il voulait**

_**vraiment**_**, et il a trouvé le courage de le lui dire.**

Voyant arriver un couple qui sortait de la maison, Draco leur lança un regard si noir qu'ils battirent aussitôt en retraite dans la salle de bal.

-** Dès que ma tante a abandonné ses poursuites,** reprit- il, **Marcus n'a eu aucune difficulté à faire ôter cette clause litigieuse du testament de mon père.**

-**Tu n'as donc plus besoin d'une épouse**, conclut Harry.

-**Si, j'ai besoin de toi**, répliqua Draco en lui serrant les doigts. **J'ai besoin de ta présence, de ton amour, de ta confiance en moi, de ta manière de me pousser à devenir meilleur.**

-**Et le bébé ?** demanda Harry. **Parce que si tu en as besoin aussi…**

-**On trouvera une solution,** répondit Draco avec insouciance. **Peut-être pourrons-nous envisager d'adopter, si tu désires en avoir un autant que moi. Je sais que tu serais un père formidable, enfant biologique ou non. **

-**Je me suis trompé**, dit Harry en se lovant contre lui avec un petit rire.

-**Toi, te tromper ? Impossible ! **déclara Draco en lui embrassant les cheveux.

-**Quand tu affirmais qu'il fallait être égoïste, je croyais être d'accord avec toi. Je disais que je voulais un amour sans chaine, sans contrainte. Mais non ! Je veux t'être attaché,**

**Draco, et que tu me sois attaché.**

-**Dans l'amour vrai, on s'enchaine de soi-même, **dit-il, les yeux brillants d'émotion.

Harry sentit son cœur se gonfler d'allégresse. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il avait trouvé l'âme sœur !

-**Es-tu sur que nous sommes toujours mariés ?** l'interrogea Harry.

-**Absolument.**

-**Alors je sais ce dont j'ai envie**, lança Harry en lui tendant la main.

Ils fendirent la foule avec une détermination opiniâtre, main dans la main, pour rejoindre au plus vite une des nombreuses chambres d'amis de Théo.

Harry poussa Draco sur le lit avant de se placer sur son blond. Il lui murmura :

-**Je t'…**

Soudain Harry ouvrit les yeux et se leva d'un bond. Il était toujours dans la salle de classe de Sibylle Patricia Trelawney, professeur de divination.

-**Mes chères élèves, voici ce que correspondrait votre vie dans un monde sans magie,** expliqua-t-elle. **Je remercie les professeurs Black et Snape d'avoir participer à ce cours. Je…**

Harry ferma les yeux et n'écouta plus les explications de son professeur de divination. Dans ce monde, il s'était marié avec Malefoy, il avait couché avec Malefoy et surtout il avait aimé CA.

Il jeta un regard à Ron, Est-ce qu'il avait été dans le même monde que lui ? Si oui, il avait eu une relation avec Blaise Zabini. Vu la pâleur de son visage et le regard mi- surpris, mi- dégouté qu'il jeta à Zabini confirma la supposition de Harry.

Harry leva la tête et croisa les yeux gris de Malefoy avant que celui-ci ne détourne le regard et dise quelques mots à son ami, Blaise Zabini.

-**Si vous avez des questions à me poser**, continua le professeur de dévination.

-**Moi j'en ai une**, cria Severus tout en se levant. **Dites-moi que ce qui s'est passé là-bas n'a aucune influence sur nos comportement et que je n'éprouverai pas de sent…. Que les sentiments, les sensations dans ce monde n'ont rien avoir avec moi ? Que le Severus de là-bas n'est pas moi ?**

Un silence régna dans la salle de classe.

-**Bien sur que non, Professeur Snape, **dit le professeur de divination.

À cette nouvelle, plusieurs élèves soufflèrent de soulagement,

-**Mais…**

-**Mais quoi ?** fit Sirius à son tour tout en jetant un regard froid à sa collègue et en se plaçant à côté du professeur de potion.

-**Les sentiments de vos doubles sont les leurs,** essaya-t-elle d'expliquer tout en reculant prudemment. **Ils ne peuvent influencer les vôtres mais leurs sentiments étaient réelles et vous avez à travers eux, vécu leur doute, leur joie,… et …**

-**ET ?** firent les deux professeurs en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

-**Et ….il se pourrait que grâce… à eux…vous ressentiez votre monde différemment,** finit-elle avant de sortir en courant de sa salle de classe en criant** le cours est fini.**

Un silence se réinstalla dans la salle de classe.

Sirius se tourna vers son collègue et il croisa son regard. Ils se jetèrent un regard de pure haine avant de détourner les yeux.

Sirius était sûr qu'il avait été dans le même monde et ils avaient… Putain il avait couché avec Snape. Non, son double avait couché avec lui, pas lui, c'est ce qu'il se répéta tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Severus ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Non, il n'avait jamais couché avec Black, c'était son double, son putain de double qui devait être hétéro.

-**Le cours est fini**, répéta Severus avant de sortir à son tour.

Il fut suivi de la plupart des élèves, qui se levèrent tout en reprenant leurs esprits. La plus part était content de cette expérience, ce qui n'était pas le cas du trio d'or.

-**Harry est- ce que dans ton monde tu étais marié à M… ?,** fit Ron tout en mettant ses mains sur son visage.

-**Oui,** coupa Harry tout en fermant les yeux. **Et Blaise et toi ?**

-**Oui**

Hermione observa l'échange entre ses amis. Alors ils étaient dans le même monde sauf que dans ce monde, elle n'était pas encore leur amie mais l'employée de Malefoy et cela voulait dire que Nott et elle…Non…ce n'est pas possible.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, il restait qu'eux dans la salle de classe.

-**Ce n'était pas nous,** fit Hermione en rangeant ses affaires. **Ok, ce n'est pas nous.**

-**Mais Jade**, fit Ron en levant les yeux vers Hermione.

-**Es-tu attiré par Zabini ?**

-**Non**

-**Non,** répéta-t-elle. **Tu le côtoies depuis plus de 7 ans bientôt 8, vu que le ministre veut que tout le monde repasse son diplôme que ce soit notre année. Est-ce qu'il t'a inspiré du désir ?**

Ron secoua la tête.

-**Le problème est réglé**, finit Hermione tout en souriant. **Ils n'étaient pas nous.**

Tant Harry que Ron lui sourirent. Leur Mione avait toujours raison.

FIN


End file.
